Rien n'est une fin en soi
by CallingMizu
Summary: [dernier volet de l'Odyssée Salvatrice]Shini se sauve, croyant Heero mort. Estce que tout se finit dans le meilleur des mondes ?
1. Prologue

Auteur : BernieCalling, Tenshimizu

Base: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Ses perso appartiennent à Tokita Yadate et Tomino

Genre: C'est un UA, un peu OOC

Acteurs : Duo (qui joue le rôle de Fukitsu et de Shini Gami), Heero, Deckim.

* * *

**Rien n'est une fin en soi **

**Prologue **

Heero est assis sur le sol les jambes étendues alors que sur celle-ci se trouve la tête de Shini endormit. Le brun sourit légèrement, c'est le moment de la journée qu'il préfère.

Il approche sa main de la joue du jeune homme et la caresse doucement puis abaisse sa tête et capture les lèvres en dessous de lui.

C'est chaque matin le même manège. Shini le réveille avant l'aube et tous deux regardent le soleil monter doucement dans le ciel, une fois le spectacle finit Shini se rendort et c'est ainsi depuis un mois, depuis son retour.

Heero continue à fixer le jeune homme, celui-ci ouvre les yeux, les lèvres quittant les siennes, il s'étire puis sourit à son vis-à-vis. Sourire qui lui donne le signale. Il peut lui voler un autre baiser, un seul. Un petit sourire aux lèvres Heero s'abaisse pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres du jeune homme quand un cri retentit.

- Seigneur Heero, Seigneur Shini.

Le brun se retourne vers lui, une lueur assassine dans le regard.

Le pauvre messager n'ose plus avancer, il sait que le brun n'est pas commode mais il ne lui a jamais vu une lueur aussi meurtrière dans le regard. Bien que Heero sache aussi que le pauvre garçon n'y est pour rien, il ne peut s'empêcher de serrer les poings car malgré tout Shini reste fragile et il a peur des moments d'affection, à cause de sa malédiction, persuadé que celle-ci fait toujours son effet. Les petits matins tendresse, il les accepte juste pour lui sinon Shini ne chercherait rien d'autre que de le toucher et ce simple contact.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demande Shini en se levant, puis s'avançant vers le messager puisque celui-ci ne bouge plus.

Après avoir avalé sa salive, le messager reprend.

- Vous êtes demandé de toute urgence au Château. Un messager de l'autre royaume vient d'arriver. Votre frère vous fait demander.

- Pourquoi, il ne peut pas régler le problème tout seul ?

Heero se lève, vient se mettre à côté de son ami, le messager recule.

- Allons-y Shini, dit Heero

« D_e toute façon, le soleil se lèvera demain aussi, j'aurai mon baiser demain et peut-être un plus long, il n'aime pas léser les gens »_ pense Heero

A aucun moment, Heero ne ferait ressentir à Shini qu'il a besoin de lui, qu'il a besoin de ses moments d'intimité, ça risquerait d'éloigner le jeune homme de lui définitivement.

Il repense à ce jour où il lui a avoué qu'il avait attendu un an pour revenir, dans l'espoir de ne plus repartir, et pouvoir rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps, parce qu'il avait plus que de l'amitié pour lui et que lui sûrement. Il avait vu le visage de Shini se refermer comme une huître et presque s'enfuir. A force de discussion, lui qui ne parle presque pas, à force de compromis, avec l'appuie de Fukitsu, il avait réussit à faire changer d'avis le natté et rien au monde, ne ferait quelque chose qui puisse lui faire perdre le peu qu'il a acquit à force de patience.

Tous deux se dirigent alors vers le château. Ils sont surpris en remarquant que le messager se dispute vivement avec Fukitsu.  
Chose rare car jusqu'ici les messagers repartaient au plus vite sans même parler au jeune roi.

- Qui a t-il Futsu ? Demande Shini en approchant.

- Rien. Rien, Shini.

Le natté fronce les sourcils, son frère ne lui cache rien normalement. Il dirige son regard vers Relena qui malheureusement dort sur le trône, son dernier mois de grossesse lui est très pénible. Ne pouvant compter sur sa meilleure amie, Shini s'assied sur les marches menant au trône.

- Je dois livrer mon message au Seigneur Yuy.

Heero qui est resté à l'écart jusque là fait un mouvement de tête.

- C'est lui ! Répond Shini alors que le messager n'avait pas compris le langage muet de l'homme.

- Le roi Wufei vous fait part que la reine attend un héritier ainsi qu'il va bientôt léguer le trône à la Dame Yuki. Que la cérémonie de couronnement aura lieu dans quatre mois !

- C'est magnifique, Heero.

- Je me retire.

Le messager s'empresse de partir avec un dernier regard pour le roi. Chose qui ne passe pas aux yeux de Shini, ni de Heero. Mais ils mettent cela de côté, Relena vient de se réveillée et se joint à l'euphorie de son beau-frère.

- Dans quatre mois, j'aurai accouché, je pourrais venir avec vous, pour le couronnement.

Heero soupire, Relena vient de lui faire comprendre qu'il devra quitter la Terre pour se rendre au couronnement, qui suivant les règles de son royaume durent presque trois mois. Qu'il devrait laisser Shini derrière lui, les humains ne pouvant pas franchir la frontière.

Il devrait encore rappeler ça à Relena. Donc si Wufei estimait rendre le trône c'est que sa sœur avait aussi fini son apprentissage, mais que les choses pouvaient aussi changer.

Yuki n'avait jamais accepté que son frère reste sur Terre et qu'il prenne comme mission d'être le lien entre les deux. Il l'entend encore la dernière fois qu'elle est venue.

_-"Le lien entre les deux, je parie que c'est les messagers qui vont venir sur Terre et toi tu ne viendras plus."  
En disant ça, elle avait fait demi-tour, une nuée de neige était tombée sur Terre en plein mois de juin._

- Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta sœur, lui dit avec un sourire éblouissant Shini. Heero ne put s'empêcher son cœur de se serrer à cette vision, pour Shini la famille était quelque chose de très important peut-être ressentait-il un sentiment de culpabilité parce qu'il avait choisi de rester auprès de lui.

Mais chaque fois que son regard croise le corps de Shini, qu'il voit son sourire ou sa gentillesse il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait fait là le meilleur choix possible. Parce que maintenant vivre sans le voir lui semblait impossible.

Il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment l'homme en face de lui avait put prendre autant d'importance en si peu de temps.  
Alors que Shini lui avait tendu sa main pour qu'ils aillent se promener dans le jardin la voix de Fukitsu l'appelle.

- Heero. Je dois te parler.

- Futsu ?

- Rassure-toi Shini, rien de grave, lui sourit la reine.

Hochant la tête, le natté quitte la pièce quand même un peu inquiet.

- Heero, quel est le moyen le plus rapide de contacter ton monde ?

- Yachi.

Il s'avance vers le roi.

- Il y quelque chose ?

- Un problème à résoudre sans importance.

Heero hoche la tête et quitte la pièce, ne sachant répondre au regard inquiet de Shini.

µµµ

- Tu devrais leur dire Fukitsu, murmure la reine.

- Je tiens à vérifier si ce Deckim que j'ai sentit roder autour de la demeure des Khushrenada est de leur monde ou pas.

- Leur monde respecte nos lois !

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le châtier mais il devra l'être là-bas. Si c'est bien un Ryoku car Wufei sait parfaitement que je ne veux personne de leur race autour des Khushrenada.

- Heero pourrait...

- N'est pas impartiale, il sera influencé par Shini.

- Fait comme tu veux, soupire la jeune mère.

Elle regarde son mari, puis se lance.

- Tu devrais faire attention au dédain que tu mets dans ta voix quand tu parles des habitants de l'autre monde.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu vas finir par froisser Shini

- Je sais, s'il pouvait être moins laxiste, ce ne serait pas un mal

Relena regarde le jeune homme en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit tendrement Fukitsu.

µµµ

- Il te voulait quoi mon frère ?

Heero soulève les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Shini sourit un peu et reformule sa question différemment

- Il t'a demandé quoi ?

- Le messager le plus rapide.

- Pour ?

Nouveau mouvement d'épaules du maître des vents, Shini se gratte le sommet du crâne.

- Bizarre !

- Tu viens ?

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, dit Shini en suivant son ami comme tous les matins, même si leur petit rituel avait été légèrement perturbé.

Heero ne peut s'empêcher de jeté des coups d'œil à Shini. Tout le long de la journée, il a eut l'air perturbé. Fukitsu n'a pas aidé par son attitude des plus étranges.

- Tu crois qu'il me cache quelque chose ? Lui demande subitement le jeune homme.

Heero ne lui répond que par un haussement d'épaules.

- Peut-être des affaires royales alors... continue Shini. Tu crois qu'il serait possible de commencer une nouvelle guerre.

- Si Relena n'était pas là oui.

Shini éclate de rire

- C'est vrai Futsu n'est pas très diplomate.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, une ombre quitte le château. Un homme se dirige vers les écuries, il a un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Deckim sera ravit de savoir que le roi soupçonne les Ryoku. Il se dit grand souverain alors qu'il ne sait même pas que la moitié de ses gardes ne lui sont même pas fidèle.

La dictature de Treize amenait quelque chose au château au moins et à ses habitants aussi.

Les choses tout autour ont bougé trop vite, le peuple ne sait plus sur quel pied danser.

Il n'arrive pas à faire confiance aux nouveaux souverains, des rumeurs courent que ce n'est pas la bonne personne qui est sur le trône, que dire aussi du petit Youji avec ses pouvoirs étranges, n'était-il pas aussi dangereux que Treize.

Des rumeurs ont circulés comme quoi la folie du roi était due au pouvoir de l'autre royaume, que seul le roi connaît. Encore un mystère en plus qui divise le peuple, ceux qui croient qu'ils ont les bonnes personnes sur le trône, et ceux qui suivraient la première personne qui affirmerait qu'elle est la seule héritière, surtout si plus personne à pouvoir ne tourne autour d'elle.

On regarde souvent passer Shini et Heero, quand ils font leur inspection journalière dans les différents villages, regardant que tout le monde ne manque de rien.

Les deux jeunes hommes sont déjà étranges, donnant l'impression de ne pas devoir parler pour se faire comprendre, mais un loup avec un faucon sur le dos les suivent inlassablement, rendant les gens encore plus méfiant. Le peuple ne sait donc plus trop quoi penser et se tait, se méfie.

* * *

Le peuple se méfie, et cela Deckim le sait très bien. C'est avec un sourire qu'il accueillit le messager. 

Celui-ci lui rapporte la conversation du roi, alors qu'il a réussi à déloger une dalle dans un coin de la pièce pour tout entendre dans le placard à balais juste à côté.

- Le roi n'aime pas les Ryoku ?

- Oui. Mais la reine les soutient vivement surtout à cause du seigneur Shini. Normalement le seigneur Heero devrait bientôt s'absenter...

- en quoi cette information m'est utile ?

- Avec le seigneur Shini, ils sont les soldats les plus compétents du royaume... seulement quand ils sont ensemble.

Deckim lui fait un mouvement de tête et le congédie.

Un sourire mauvais vient étirer ses lèvres.

Le roi ne peut rien faire sans l'accord de la reine qui est le vrai souverain du pays. Mais celle-ci est très influençable... le peuple est avec lui, il a toutes les chances de réussir. Maintenant il lui resta à éloigner Lady Une de Marie-meiya en s'assurant qu'elle serait éliminée, et pourquoi pas définitivement puis faire tout pour mettre l'enfant sur le trône. Bientôt le pays sera à lui.

* * *

La ronde finie, Shini se rend comme tous les jours près de Youji, il joue avec lui pendant plus d'une heure, durant cette période, Heero s'occupe des affaires de l'autre royaume, fait son rapport à son roi. 

Pourtant aujourd'hui il n'arrive pas à se concentrer, quelque chose le chiffonne, l'attitude de Fukitsu n'est pas normale.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Deckim se rend chez un vieux sorcier et enchanteur. 

- Tu m'as préparé la potion ?

- Oui, oui, vous êtes sûr que ça va nuire aux enfants de "Kichijou", je veux que les âmes de sa progéniture souffrent autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir par le passé.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de cette potion pour leur reprendre le trône

- Tenez alors, elle est gratuite.

Deckim s'empare vivement de la potion. Son plan commence à ce mettre en place. Maintenant, il doit aller se présenter à la famille Khushrenada. Il espère que la mère de l'enfant ne sera quand même pas trop méfiante.

* * *

Heero a fini son rapport et y a ajouté le comportement de Fukitsu peut-être que Wufei ou Quatre trouvera ce que c'était... puis il s'apprête à envoyer une lettre à Yuki après tout il faut bien qu'il la félicite pour son couronnement et la prévienne de sa visite. Elle devrait être contente, Shini par son conditionnement d'humain ne peut pas l'accompagner... sa sœur a vraiment un sale caractère. 

µµµ

Shini sourit à Youji, quand il réussit à étirer un peu l'ombre de son nounours. Il l'a déjà vu déployer ses pouvoirs sans le vouloir plus d'une fois, la première fois sa bonne avait eut une telle frayeur qu'elle a du rester une semaine au lit pour s'en remettre depuis Relena avait suivit le conseil de Fukitsu qui était d'être plus sélectives dans ses choix, il a alors proposé Oria une femme soldat qui lui a toujours été fidèle.  
Depuis, il est difficile d'approcher l'enfant si on n'est pas de la famille, au moins Youji ne risque rien.

* * *

Deckim, après s'être présenté à la famille Khushrenada, en tant que le frère de la mère son défunt époux, avoir passé la journée à jouer avec la petite Marie-meiya à la demeure, que Relena avait laissée à sa disposition à la limite de son royaume, elle ne pouvait pas mettre à la rue, sa nièce tout de même ce n'était pas convenable, et on n'essaie pas de montrer ce qu'est la bonté, en étant vil et fourbe. 

Donc en quittant la demeure, Deckim tombe nez à nez avec le roi Fukitsu

- Votre majesté, vous m'avez fait peur, je venais rendre visite à ma petite nièce

Après l'avoir sondé du regard, Fukitsu s'efface, et non, cette personne n'est qu'un humain, peut-être pas le plus gentil des humains, mais un humain.

Deckim sort de l'enceinte de la résidence Khushrenada, et part vers le royaume voisin d'où provient Lady Une. Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur ses lèvres fines, il vient de passer entre les mailles du premier filet, le plus dur à franchir, son plan à toutes les chances d'aboutir.

A suivre...


	2. Un heureux evenement ?

Auteur : BernieCalling, Tenshimizu

Base: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Ses perso appartiennent à Tokita Yadate et Tomino, sauf ceux qui ne font pas partie de Gundam wing, ceux là nous appartiennent, et nous en sommes très fières

Genre: C'est un UA, un peu OOC

Acteurs : Duo (qui joue le rôle de Fukitsu et de Shini Gami), Heero, Deckim, Lady Une, Relena, Marie-meyia,

* * *

**Rien n'est une fin en soi**

**Heureux événement ? **

Fukitsu, pousse la porte de la demeure. Lady Une l'accueille chaleureusement et avec un sourire tandis que Marie-meiya est partie dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, il l'avait dit cette gamine est aussi capricieuse que Yuki.

- Votre Majesté excusez-la, elle a beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de son père.

Fukitsu lui fait un petit sourire et un hochement de tête. Il connaît l'enfant depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ce caprice lui passera puisque maintenant son père ne satisfera plus aucun de ses désirs.

- Je suis venu vous apporter ceci.

L'ancienne reine prend le petit sac en cuir pour le découvrir rempli de pièce d'or. Elle le referme vivement une main sur la bouche.

- Mais... votre Majesté, je ne peux accepter.

- Chaque habitant du royaume recevra de l'argent votre bourse est plus pleine car Relena tient à ce que sa nièce soit bien, un petit cadeau de sa tante.

Lady Une acquiesce ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle regarde le roi partir malgré l'argent reçut, elle est triste et ça lui fait mal de le voir distribuer de la sorte l'argent qu'a ramassé si durement son époux, que tous ses efforts partent en fumée. Certes les villageois seront mieux, mais c'est pénible pour l'ex-reine.

µµµ

Fukitsu rentre rapidement au château, il n'est pas surpris de voir Heero l'attendre dans la salle du trône.

- Oui ?

- Qui est Deckim ?

Un coin de la lèvre de Fukitsu se soulève avant qu'il ne réponde

- Tu as senti ?

- le vent me l'a dit

- Un membre de la famille de Treize

- Hn, ce couronnement tombe vraiment mal

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Deckim arrive dans le village de la mère de Lady Une, il se rend près de la maison de celle ci, repère son puits personnel et jette le contenu de la fiole dans l'eau, il n'a plus qu'à retourner à la maison de Khushrenada, il doit être là, quand le messager de la marâtre réclamera la présence de l'ex-reine. 

Deckim revient rapidement auprès de la femme et l'enfant mais il lui faut attendre, une semaine avant qu'il ne voie arriver un messager.

- Votre mère réclame votre présence, le médecin n'est pas sûr de pouvoir la sauver.

- Je me prépare ainsi que Marie-meiya. Mon oncle, je vais devoir vous laisser.

- De quoi souffre cette brave femme ?

- Le médecin n'arrive pas à trouver

- Ma nièce, c'est peut-être dangereux d'emmener Marie-meiya avec vous, si c'est contagieux !

- Je ne peux laisser ma fille seule ici, s'indigne Lady Une.

- Je resterai avec elle, elle me fait tellement penser à son père.

Lady Une fond devant des mots si touchant, qu'elle éprouve aussi.

- Vous avez raison, en plus je ne veux pas que Marie-meiya côtoie encore la mort, elle se remet tout juste de la mort de son père. Si ma mère venait à mourir, ce serait trop pour elle. Merci mon oncle.

Lady Une prépare ses affaires et suit rapidement le messager.

Elle ne voit donc pas le rictus mauvais de l'homme qu'elle a laissé avec sa fille. Deckim se dirige vers la chambre de l'enfant, maintenant il doit faire en sorte qu'elle le suive dans son pays à l'abri des yeux du roi.

- Marie-meiya ? Appelle t-il

- Quoi ?

Deckim agrandit son rictus, Lady une ne sait pas à quel point sa fille ressemble à Treize, cette même hargne, ce mauvais caractère mais elle est sûrement aussi avide de pouvoir, donc une proie facile à manipuler, quoi qu'il doive avouer que son neveu a mené son pays de main de maître, que c'était un fin dirigeant.

Il a suivit toute l'évolution grâce à Romefeller où plusieurs nobles lui ont fait part de la fourberie de Treize.

Marie-meiya est encore trop jeune pour comprendre les ficelles mais il peut en faire un parfait pantin en espérant qu'un jour elle ne brise pas les liens pour reprendre l'empire de son père car il voudrait pouvoir s'attaquer au pays suivant, le sang Barton serait les seuls nobles admit dans la royauté.

- Ta mère est partie.

- Elle m'a prévenue. Lui répond l'enfant en lançant sa poupée contre le mur de rage de ne pas avoir pu la suivre.

- Marie-meiya, tu vas bientôt avoir tes 13 ans

- Dans un peu moins d'un an.

- Que dirais-tu pour ton anniversaire d'avoir un royaume pour toi ?

- Comme papa ?

- Le même.

- C'est Tante Relena qui l'utilise. Fronce les sourcils l'enfant.

- En réalité elle n'avait pas le droit de monter sur le trône.

Marie-meiya se redresse délaissant complètement ses poupées pour écouter attentivement l'homme.

- Ta tante est devenue amnésique, c'était comme si elle était morte, même si elle a retrouvé la mémoire elle a laissé le trône plus de dix ans donc à la mort de ton père le trône aurait du te revenir. Tu aimes le roi Fukitsu ?

- C'est mon ami, dit-elle.

- Alors on essayera de ne pas lui faire trop de mal, en récupérant ton trône, sourit Deckim

La jeune fille sourit à son grand-oncle.

- Je pourrais monter sur le trône avec lui, le peuple l'aime bien. Ce n'est pas comme son jumeau, c'est une plaie ce type là, un faux gentil.

- Pour obtenir ton trône, il faut seulement que pendant un moment, tu viennes avec moi, dans mon royaume, qu'on arrive à monter une armée pour renverser Relena.

La jeune fille saute de son lit et veut attraper la cordelette pour appeler sa bonne.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Pauline doit faire mon sac, s'étonne Marie-meiya.

- On va s'éclipser sans rien dire à personne, tu auras une autre dame de compagnie. Ludivine.

- Elle est obéissante, parce que Pauline fait tout ce que je lui dis

- Ludivine aussi, elle sera à tes ordres, tu auras bientôt un peuple à tes ordres

Deckim se rend à l'armoire et prend plusieurs vêtement pour le voyage.

- Tu auras une autre garde robe dans mon château.

- J'emporte quand même cette poupée là.

Deckim veut refuser, voulant argumenter qu'une future reine ne joue plus à de tel jeu mais se tait devant le regard de braise de l'enfant et finit par hocher la tête.

Elle lui fait un petit sourire et enfourne la poupée aux cheveux blonds ondulés aux yeux bleue, habillé tout en rose, d'ailleurs la poupée lui fait un peu pensée à la Reine Relena la souveraine ayant un peu plus de goût. Secouant la tête, pour chasser ses pensées futiles.

Deckim prend la valise et se tourne vers la fille de son neveu.

- Tu as un cheval à toi ?

- Je peux vraiment emporter Miyage ?

- Oui.

La jeune fille sourit courrant vers les écuries, elle approche de son cheval à la robe brune, une crinière rousse lui retombe jusqu'au genoux. Deckim ne peut que reconnaître que cette jument est élégante. Ils partent rapidement au galop pour quitter le pays de Sank.

- Votre pays est loin ?

- Une semaine de cheval et nous y serons.

- C'est si loin ?

Deckim ne lui répond pas, il ne va pas lui avouer que le pays est bien plus prêt qu'elle ne le croit mais pour ne pas se faire réparer par Shini ou Heero ou encore le roi, ils doivent se faire discret elle ne comprendrait pas... Après tout si Lady Une revient plus tôt, elle pouvait très bien se plaindre auprès de Fukitsu et tous ses plans serraient à l'eau.

Il aurait peut-être du vérifier si la gamine n'avait pas laissé d'indice maintenant il était trop tard.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au château, Fukitsu et Heero mettent au point un moyen de surveiller ce qui se passe à la demeure de l'ex tyran Khushrenada. 

- Exécute le plan, le plus rapidement, dit Fukitsu en sortant de la salle du trône.

Heero n'est pas surpris de voir apparaître Shini dans la minute dans la salle, depuis que le natté a retrouvé totalement ses pouvoirs, il semble que les deux frères savent toujours où est l'autre, et donc comment l'éviter aussi. Le regard de Shini fait le tour de la salle avant de se reporter sur le brun et de lui sourire.

- Mission rien que pour toi ?

- Hn

Un sourire lui répond.

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi, il me met en dehors.

Son regard améthyste sonde son ami.

- Ne me le dit pas. Tu pars quand dans ton royaume pour le couronnement ?

- Dans trois semaines. Tu as eu raison de ne pas vouloir qu'on détruise les tableaux, on va plus rapidement d'un point à un autre du royaume pour tout surveiller.

- Il y aura des changements avec la passassions de pouvoir ?

- Sûrement

- Tu penses que Yuki sera plus dur ? Demande le natté un peu inquiet.

- Sûrement.

- Je...

Shini se tait en regardant ses pieds.

- Oui Shini.

- Hein ?

- Je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la frontière, sourit doucement le brun.

Shini lui sourit en retour.

Heero a bien remarqué que Shini ose lui demander de moins en moins de chose, il a peur de paraître déplacer puisqu'il sait les sentiments que le brun a pour lui. Comme il hésite des fois à poser sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, chaque jour Heero a conscience du dur combat qu'il mène, il n'a jamais connu de bataille plus harassante mais la récompense sera au-delà de tout ce qu'il existe dans le monde, il lutte pour conquérir le cœur du natté et pour ça il est prêt à tout...

Heero sourit doucement à Shini puis hoche la tête, acceptant de la suivre pour une nouvelle inspection.

- Shini.

Relena arrive souriante voulant absolument lui montrer quelque chose, qui aura un rapport avec le futur bébé.

Heero remarque qu'elle a fait tomber un mot, il fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant l'écriture de Fukitsu.

_ Profite de ton voyage pour lui manquer_

Heero serre le papier dans la main, un peu indécis. Il est content que Fukitsu l'accepte pleinement et fait même tout pour qu'il arrive à avoir le cœur de son frère mais d'un autre côté il est à chaque fois révolté de la façon dont il manipule son frère.

Enfin ça ressemble au Fukitsu qu'il a toujours connu, qui manipule, pour le bonheur de Shini, il a longuement discuté avec le roi, parce qu'il se devait de mettre sa rancœur de côté pour ne pas blesser celui qui fait battre son cœur.

Fukitsu n'agit jamais que par amour, et faire le bien autour de lui, mais sa vision de ce qu'il veut apporter n'est pas toujours ce qu'on peut imaginer, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas hésité à se servir de la sœur du maître des vents pour protéger Shini. Et ce n'est pas un secret de polichinelle, tous ceux qui sont dans l'entourage du roi savent très bien que rien ne sera jamais plus important que Shini.

Par contre, il n'a pas encore osé aborder vraiment le sujet avec Shini. Il a trop peur de savoir quelle serait sa réponse. Le natté est tellement différent, et beaucoup plus imprévisible que le roi, et ça plait encore plus à Heero. Ne pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, c'est tout ce qu'il aime.

Yuki par contre si elle appréciait Shini, elle ne pouvait pas pardonner à Fukitsu.

Heero secoue la tête, il va devoir aussi batailler dans l'autre royaume pour que sa sœur, ne joue pas au despote avec son avenir, et qu'elle comprenne que jamais il en dirigerait l'armée sur le royaume.

µµµ

Les jours et même les semaines passent Relena est assez contrariée car Heero va partir le lendemain et son bébé tarde à venir, elle aurait du accoucher la semaine précédente d'après son médecin. Donc elle est continuellement de mauvaise humeur en pensant que son enfant ne pourra même pas voir son parrain à sa naissance.

Fukitsu soucieux de la santé de sa femme lui satisfait pas mal de caprices afin qu'elle laisse partir le Ryoku, une tension palpable a lieu dans le château, les anciens hommes travaillant pour Treize trouvent un peu la scène similaire, si bien que tout le peuple tremble, se demandant si le roi actuel ne devenait pas comme celui qui est mort.

Pour certain, c'est sécurisant mais pas pour les habitants du château qui n'osent plus faire un bruit de trop, même le joyeux Shini semble plus morose, ne trouvant pas la force d'amuser tout le château, le départ d'Heero n'arrange rien mais il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour l'enfant et sa belle-sœur.

µµµ

Shini pousse la porte alors que Heero prépare ses affaires.

N'aimant pas rester sans rien faire, celui-ci l'aide le cœur lourd. Depuis quelques jours, il a mal à la poitrine, il n'a pas encore était voir le médecin de toute façon celui-ci est accaparé par Relena.

Heero hoche la tête, ils peuvent y aller. Le voyage se passe en silence alors qu'ils prennent le passage pour se rendre au château noir.

Fukitsu a fait mettre tous les portraits dans la salle aux colonnes, d'ailleurs celle-ci a deux colonnes de plus aillant les trait de Ouja tandis que l'autre ceux de Treize, un portrait de Otto a été mis sur le mur.

Ils ne sont plus très loin de la barrière, alors que Heero veut partir sans un regard en arrière, c'est plus facile pour lui, Shini le retient par la manche.

Après quelques minutes le natté se jette dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort contre lui.

- Tu reviendras ? Lui murmure t-il

- Oui.

Heero le sert aussi s'empreignant de son odeur, il voit Shini se reculer puis enlever le tissu de son enfance de son poignet.

Il le met autour de celui de Heero.

- Tu viendras me le ramener !

- J'allais revenir.

- Comme cela je suis sûr ! Sourit le natté.

Heero ne peut pas résister plus, il colle ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme.

Shini n'y répond pas mais ne le repousse pas comme la première fois. Heero lui sourit doucement passant sa main sur le corps devant lui avant de se retourner pour passer la barrière.

µ

Shini reste un moment paralysé. Son loup vient de se mettre à côté de lui. Le natté le sert brièvement, il doit vraiment aller voir le médecin son cœur et sa poitrine ne lui ont jamais fait aussi mal.

En passant la porte du château, Shini entend les hurlements de sa belle-sœur, il veut se précipiter dans la pièce quand une servante l'en empêche.

- Seigneur Shini, ce n'est rien, elle est entrée dans les douleurs, dès votre départ, le bébé sera rapidement là maintenant.

Les cris durent encore une bonne heure avant que les pleurs d'un nourrisson se fassent entendre.

La nourrice sort en courant, avant de revenir avec une autre bassine d'eau chaude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Shini.

- Il y en a deux !

- Deux ?

- Oui, c'est une petite fille

Au moment où un deuxième cri de nourrisson se fait entendre, la terre commence à trembler légèrement.

- Il n'y a rien eu pour la petite fille. Dit Fukitsu

- Non, tu crois que l'autre a des pouvoirs ? Dit Shini

- J'ai bien l'impression

- Ho! Seigneur Fukitsu vous êtes là, c'est un joli petit garçon qui vient de naître.

- Bana et Daichi. Dit le roi

- Ce n'était pas ce qui avait été choisi, je crois, Relena ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Je te laisserai le soin de prévenir Heero que sa filleule est née. dit Fukitsu en entrant dans la chambre de la reine à la suite de la nourrice

Il s'avance dans la pièce et ne peut empêcher un sourire de lui venir aux lèvres en voyant sa femme un enfant dans chaque bras.

Il s'approche et passe les mains dans les fins cheveux châtains de son fils. Puis sourit franchement en embrassant son épouse.

- Merci, lui murmure t-il.

Un sourire rayonnant fait place sur les lèvres de Relena alors qu'elle s'endort.

Fukitsu prend alors son fils dans ses bras et le dépose délicatement dans le couffin ensuite après l'avoir recouvert, il prend sa fille dans ses bras.

Le couffin à la main et sa fille sur son bras il pousse la porte du pied. Comme il l'avait deviné Shini n'a pas encore bougé enfin si... il est allé chercher Youji.

- Youjikage, viens!

L'enfant fait un sourire alors que Fukitsu s'agenouille.

- C'est ta petite sœur Bana.

Avec un petit sourire il voit son fils se pencher vers le bébé, passant sa petite main potelée dans les cheveux châtains légèrement dorés de celle-ci.

- Lui c'est ton petit frère Daichi.

Youji clape dans ses mains ravi, il sourit puis tend les bras pour que Fukitsu le prenne. Fukitsu est un peu mal à l'aise jusqu'ici il n'a jamais refusé cela à son fils. Shini vient le sauver en prenant dans ses bras la filleule de son ami.

- Et maman ?

- Elle dort.

Shini qui regarde le tableau que forme son frère avec ses trois enfants, il regrette juste un moment qu'Heero ne soit pas là. Shini n'a jamais vu Fukitsu aussi bien finalement son mauvais pressentiment est non fondé, il n'y a aucun problème à l'horizon.

Mais d'un autre côté il voudrait être rassuré sur son état de santé, ce n'est pas normal toutes ses petites douleurs qu'il a dans la poitrine depuis trois semaines. Ca le rend triste et grognon, parce qu'un tableau comme celui là devrait lui arracher un sourire et là il sent qu'il se force à le faire.

- J'ai quelque chose à aller faire, dit Shini en quittant la petite famille.

Il cherche dans le château le médecin, il ne doit pas être très loin. Il arrive à le trouver près des écuries, au moment où il va partir pour rentrer chez lui.

- Docteur ?

- Il y a un problème avec les enfants ou la reine ? S'inquiète le médecin

- Non, non, c'est moi.

Le vieil homme met pied à terre.

- Comment c'est toi, tu es un rock, jamais malade, jamais un rhume depuis que je te connais et que tu vis au château.

- Pourtant depuis quelque temps j'ai mal à la poitrine, ça pince.

Le médecin l'entraîne dans un coin de l'écurie pour l'ausculter.

- Décrits-moi la douleur et quand ça se produit.

- C'est plus souvent depuis trois semaines

- Quand tu fais un effort.

- Non, c'est plutôt, le matin, avant de faire notre tournée des régions à risque. Après le levé du soleil, ça va mieux je dirais

- Dis-moi quand tu as ressentis ça la dernière fois.

- Cet après-midi, quand j'ai reconduit Heero à la frontière des deux mondes.

- Cette douleur n'aurait pas augmenté depuis que tu sais que Heero doit partir ?

- Si, s'étonne Shini.

- Je crois que je vois ce que c'est. Parce que Physiquement il n'y a aucun problème.

- Et c'est dû à quoi si ce n'est pas physique.

- A la peur et l'amour.

- La peur ?

- La peur de laisser une place à l'amour et de souffrir, de lui faire du mal, Relena m'a parlé de ce que tu crois être une malédiction. Je ne sais rien faire pour ta douleur. Tu dois juste faire confiance à ton cœur qui te dit ce qui est bien pour toi, et laisser l'autre y entrer.

Le médecin laisse le jeune homme complètement estomaqué pour monter sur son cheval et partir chez lui.

A suivre...


	3. Estce une preuve d'amour ?

Auteur : BernieCalling, Tenshimizu

Base: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Ses perso appartiennent à Tokita Yadate et Tomino, sauf ceux qui ne font pas partie de Gundam wing, ceux là nous appartiennent, et nous en sommes très fières

Genre: C'est un UA, un peu OOC

Acteurs : Duo (qui joue le rôle de Fukitsu et de Shini Gami), Heero, Deckim, Lady Une, Relena, Marie-Meiya, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, Yuki, Wufei, Sally

* * *

**Rien n'est une fin en soi**

**Est-ce une preuve d'amour ?**

Deckim sourit dans son bureau, il est très satisfait de lui car il a pu partir et le Roi Fukitsu n'a encore rien remarqué et même s'il le fait n'étant plus dans ses terres, Fukitsu doit demander une autorisation au roi du royaume Endless, mais le roi de Sank est beaucoup trop fier pour cela.

De plus il est ravi de voir que son neveu a déjà mis en place la possibilité de couronnement de Marie-Meiya. Il n'a jamais vu d'enfant plus doué pour la manipulation que celle-ci, Treize paraissait lui-même un amateur à côté d'elle.

Elle obtient tout grâce à un regard ferme ainsi qu'une voix dure, ce qu'elle n'obtient pas de cette façon, elle l'a en étant une gamine capricieuse.

Comme lors de l'achat d'une poupée, elle a crié très fort sur le soldat, pour ne pas se faire mal voir, il lui a donné et elle applique cette pratique au château aussi.

Même le roi de Endless ne lui résiste pas jouant du charme. Cette enfant a tout le monde à ses pieds, le pire c'est que tous sont conscients d'être manipulé par l'enfant mais n'ont pas la force de s'y soustraire.

Une enfant si jeune, pauvre princesse orpheline elle adore joué ce rôle et en abuser même. La mort de son père ne lui apparaît plus comme un malheur mais comme un profit à y tirer et tout cela en un seul mois. Il est vraiment fier de lui.

* * *

Heero est arrivé dans son royaume, il n'est là que depuis 2 jours pourtant il se morfond déjà. Il était pourtant très heureux de retrouver Quatre, Trowa qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment, ne pouvant pas facilement traverser le passage. 

Yuki l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, elle avait plein de projet pour eux deux.

- Yuki, laisse ton frère respirer. Dit Dorothy

- Merci

- Je te dois bien ça, pour avoir pris de mes tords sur toi, pour me permettre de revenir au royaume. Il va bien Shini ?

A l'énoncé du nom du natté, une étincelle passe dans les yeux du maître des vents, faisant sourire Dorothy, mais faisant aussi se refermer encore plus Yuki, qui se sentait vexée de ne pas être le centre d'intérêt de son frère.

- Il va bien

- C'est une bonne chose, maintenant Yuki revenons à toi. Tu vas pouvoir montrer à ton frère tout ce qui doit encore être préparé pour la passation de pouvoir.

- Viens, Kazi, dit la jeune fille en prenant son frère par la main et l'entraînant vers une partie du château.

Heero lance un regard à Dorothy, sa sœur a choisi une bonne conseillère, une fois que la colère ne l'aveugle pas, c'est vraiment une personne réfléchie, puis elle fera tout pour le bonheur de sa petite sœur. Heero sourit intérieurement l'amour fait vraiment changer beaucoup de choses. Dorothy ne se serait pas battu avec autant de conviction, ni autant de hargne sans cela, il en est sûr maintenant les sentiments de Dorothy envers Yuki n'ont pas changé en dix ans.

Lui il avait put pardonner à la jeune femme blonde grâce à Shini.

Trowa et Quatre viennent le voir pendant la visite les parcs qui sont réaménager.

- Heero ! Crie Quatre en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu as vu les idées de ta sœur pour ajouter les parcs, c'est merveilleux en plus elle donne la possibilité à chacun d'être en harmonie avec son pouvoir, puis pour les projets de lois ils sont grandiose juste un peu plus ferme sur les peines mais...

- Il le lira Quatre. Dit Trowa en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de blond pour le calmer un peu.

- Mais... Heero à beaucoup de chose à voir, Yuki est...

- 4 mois.

Quatre rougit alors que son ami lui rappelle ce détail. Il est tellement content qu'il attrape les mains du jeune homme. Heero est amusé de recevoir un regard meurtrier de la part de Trowa, un peu comme lui quand il le voyait approcher de Shini à l'époque.

Cela devait commencer à bouger pour eux pour que Trowa devienne un peu plus possessif. Quatre s'immobilise soudain, la main sur la bouche, ses yeux pétillent.

- C'est... c'est... Il... il

- Quatre ?

- Il a accepté. Enfin, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis directement !

- Hn ?

- Toi et Shini!

- Winner que Yuy à de tendre sentiments pour Shini n'est pas nouveaux, s'avance Wufei faisant grogner Yuki qui ne supportait toujours pas l'idée, d'ailleurs elle s'était mise un peu à l'écart depuis l'apparition de ce nom.

- Mais non ! Le tissu. Shini te rend tes sentiments!

- Non.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- C'est pour que je vienne au moins lui dire adieu.

Quatre sourit doucement, il secoue la tête puis rigole franchement.

Heero est complètement perdu, il n'a jamais très bien compris le petit blond mais là encore moins.

- Heero il t'a donné son tissu.

- Et alors ? Demande Yuki. Ce n'est qu'un morceau de chiffon

- Heero réfléchit à sa dernière réaction. Shini est amoureux de toi. Ne me regarde pas comme cela mon empathie ne déraille pas. Puis, je ne l'utilise pas... normalement tu connais Shini.

Quatre continue à sourire à pleine dent puis tire Trowa derrière lui tous les deux se dirigent vers le palais secondaire, le palais de justice.

Heero regarde partir ses deux amis et reporte son attention sur son roi qui attend, Yuki bout de plus en plus, elle rêvait d'avoir son frère un peu pour elle, Dorothy l'avait compris pourquoi pas les autres.

- Ton voyage, pas trop fatigant Yuy ?

- Pas avec les tableaux

- Une bonne chose de les avoir gardés

- Hn

- C'est avec la magie de notre royaume qu'ils ont été faits, ça devra disparaître, dit Yuki. Le lien entre les deux mondes va se faire de plus en plus distant, c'est une des nouvelles lois que je voudrais instaurer.

Heero regarde son roi actuel

- Toutes lois ne passent pas Yuy, il faut qu'elles passent pas le conseil des sages avant l'approbation, Le roi Heiwa voulait qu'il y ait harmonie, entre les deux mondes, elle restera.

- Hn

- Il lui reste encore du travail à réaliser c'est pour ça qu'on va rester régent, 16 ans c'est l'âge légal pour devenir souverain, mais, elle ne le saura seule qu'à 18 ans, nous ne sommes pas une dictature.

- Hn

- Et puis si mes idées ne te plaisent pas grand frère tu n'as qu'à prendre la place, c'était à toi de régner pas à moi

- Yuki ! Tu sais bien pourquoi je ne veux pas

- Oui encore lui

- Tu me comprendras quand tu auras trouvé celui qui fait battre ton cœur

- Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver répondit-elle de façon acide.

Yuki part la colère sur le visage, elle ne remarque donc pas le regard plus que blessé de sa meilleure amie.

Dorothy soupire légèrement puis veut la suivre.

- Patiente encore un peu... Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Lui murmure Heero en la prenant par le bras.

Dorothy ne lui répond pas, déjà à la poursuite de sa future souveraine.

Heero comprend parfaitement les sentiments de Dorothy, Shini qui est pourtant plus doué que lui dans les sentiments ne semble pas encore connaître celui de l'amour.

D'ailleurs c'est Quatre et Sally qui l'ont aidé à y voir plus clair. Mais... même s'il avait confiance dans le blond il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il disait... Shini ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments et même si celui-ci tombait amoureux de lui, il le repousserait encore plus vivement... finalement c'était lui l'idiot il était condamné à vivre un amour à sans-unique ou au moins impossible à vivre. Il sait pourquoi il est amoureux du châtain mais il y a des jours où il maudit ce sentiment qui le fait souffrir mais bien moins que de ne pas le voir du tout.

µµµ

- Yuki.

La jeune fille sourit doucement à son amie, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Dorothy s'avance et la prend dans ses bras.

- J'ai même pas put l'avoir pour moi... Gami puis maintenant Shini... Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas... que je le garde un tout petit peu près de moi ?

Dorothy souffle le prénom de son amie continuant à la bercée. La blonde sait que pour Yuki le lien qu'elle a avec son frère est le plus important, elle a toujours était elle-même la chose la plus importante pour Heero jusqu'à Shini... chose que Yuki prend très mal, elle apprécie le natté mais il fallait qu'elle passe le cape, qu'elle accepte de renoncer à l'ancien lien pour en faire un nouveau. Pour l'instant, elle est aveuglée par sa jalousie et donc inapte à gouverner... Du moins tant que Heero sera dans les parages.

Quand son frère est là, Yuki retourne en enfance. Redevenant Capricieuse, colérique et agaçante alors que quand Heero est absent, elle est énergique avec toujours un sourire aux lèvres, elle aime s'occuper, allant jusqu'à aider en cuisine. Le faite que Shini rend les sentiments à Heero va peut-être aider à couper le lien.

Yuki commence à se calmer, quand Seishi arrive sur la place du village. Il passe devant la future souveraine, lui lèche la main, avant de partir à la recherche d'Heero.

La jeune fille regarde son amie étonnée. Celle-ci lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire, comment est-il arrivé jusqu'ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, ton frère nous l'apprendra sûrement au souper.

- J'ai envie de savoir maintenant

- Ce n'est pas l'attitude d'une reine.

La maîtresse de la neige, soupire et repart vers le château, c'est vrai que c'est le premier repas ce soir, elle veut que tout soit parfait, elle veut pouvoir faire impression sur son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait trouver quelque chose qui attire suffisamment son frère pour qu'il reste ici près d'elle !

- Ca ne marchera pas tu sais Yuki, dit Dorothy

- J'ai parlé tout haut ?

- Non, je te connais et je sais que rien, ne pourrait m'obliger à quitter mon royaume, il y a des choses beaucoup trop importante ici pour que j'aie envie de partir.

- Enfin Dothy, avec un bon poste. Si Shini le repousse et qu'il a un bon poste ici.

- Tu ne préfères pas voir ton frère heureux, que malheureux ?

- Bien sûr que si! Mais... Kazi ne pourra pas rester là-bas éternellement, je veux dire... si Shini le repousse pourquoi reste-t-il ?

- C'est déjà fait.

- Quoi ?

- Shini l'a repoussé un nombre incalculable de fois, il reste toujours à ses côtés.

Yuki abaisse la tête, un peu déçue. Les sentiments de son frère sont si forts ?

Quelque part un sentiment comme l'amour ne se donne pas comme cela, probablement que Heero aimera Shini jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Cela lui fait mal, elle le refuse.

µµµ

Yuki est surprise de voir que son frère est bien plus rayonnant que d'habitude. Elle n'est pas la seule à le remarquer vu comme Trowa lance des regards à Quatre qui fixe le maître des vents.

- Alors ? Demande Yuki quand le repas est servit.

Chacun attend avec impatiente la nouvelle. Après tout cela peut les concerner aussi.

- Yuy ?

Heero repose sa fourchette son regard balaye l'assemblée à sa gauche se trouve Yuki alors qu'à la droite de celle-ci Dorothy semble vouloir savoir elle aussi mais attend tous simplement à côté d'elle, se trouve Lucrézia qui parle avec Zechs, tous les deux ne se sentaient pas concerné par la nouvelle ensuite vient Wufei en face de Yuki, Sally à côté de lui tandis que Trowa attend comme Wufei une légère lueur de curiosité tandis que Quatre à côté de lui est impatient.

- Relena a accouché, une fille Bana et un garçon Daichi, il possède sûrement le pouvoir de la terre. Relena se porte bien.

- Tu es parrain alors, sourit doucement Sally

- Hn.

Yuki soupire intérieurement, Gami est vraiment un poids, il a trouvé le moyen de garder Heero de l'autre côté, car elle ne peut empêcher son frère de connaître sa filleule. Maintenant Heero est lié à jamais au monde des humains même si Shini ne veut plus jamais le voir...

Heero se garde bien de leur signaler quelque chose. Shini a hâte qu'il revienne, il lui manque... Fukitsu a réussi finalement...

* * *

Le docteur revenait près des écuries après être passer voir comment se portaient les jumeaux, ils avaient maintenant une semaine et avaient du tempérament. 

- Shini, tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, docteur, je crois que j'ai compris ce que vous vouliez me dire, je sais maintenant pourquoi j'avais mal à la poitrine.

- Avait ! Dit le docteur avec un sourire.

Shini rougit un peu.

- J'ai toujours mal, mais je sais pourquoi

Seishi revient au château à ce moment là, autour du cou, il a une corde, le natté se penche pour la prendre, un sourire aux lèvres. Heero a réussit à faire tenir une petite note, dans un anneau.

_Je te ramènerai, ton tissu, j'ai un bout de toi avec moi, __toi aussi si tu gardes ma chevalière_

* * *

Les quatre mois d'absence de Heero passent plus au moins vite. Shini ne ressent plus trop son absence depuis qu'il a la chevalière de celui-ci, le brun devrait revenir dans la journée, cela le comble de joie mais il ne veut quand même pas que cela change dans leur relation, il aime Heero oui mais la malédiction courre toujours alors... c'est mieux comme cela.

* * *

Bien plus loin dans un autre royaume Deckim est de plus en plus satisfait de sa nièce et de ses progrès avec de la chance il pourra lancer l'offensive dans 3 mois, après tout il a entendu que de nombreuses démarches, toutes prises par la reine, ont été faites par celle-ci c'était rendu compte de la disparition de sa nièce depuis 2 mois, elle l'avait fait rechercher dans tout le pays et le roi Waltz du Royaume Endless a voulu la rassurer. 

Il ne voulait pas que le roi Fukitsu dans son emportement déclare la guerre à son royaume cela ne serait bon pour aucun des deux. Alors ils essayent de trouver un arrangement car le roi Waltz est persuadé de l'innocence de Deckim et que dire que c'est un enlèvement c'est une mauvaise appréciation.

Marie-Meiya a prit des dispositions, elle envoie une lettre à sa mère toutes les semaines pour la rassurer. Donc le compte ne craignait rien de la femme de son neveu.

Celui qui met vraiment des bâtons dans les roues de Deckim c'est Fukitsu... celui-ci menace son plan car il ne peut rien lui faire même pas le toucher, la princesse ne serait plus contrôlable s'il lui faisait du mal.

* * *

Shini après avoir beaucoup hésité, a décidé d'attendre Heero à la sortie du tunnel des deux mondes. Quand le brun passe le passage, il a la surprise de trouver le natté assit sur une souche à dessiner sur le sol avec un bâton. Leurs regards se croisent, un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres d'Heero. Il ne se précipite pas dans les bras du jeune homme, ça ne sert à rien. Shini a déjà fait un grand pas sur lui-même en venant le chercher. Avec le natté, il faut être capable de lire entre les lignes. 

Heero s'avance vers lui, il détache le bracelet fait du tissu de Shini pour lui tendre.

Shini le prend et le remet au poignet d'Heero.

- Garde-le, s'il te plaît

- Garde ma chevalière alors, répond le maître du vent.

A Suivre…


	4. Pourquoi maintenant

Auteur : BernieCalling, Tenshimizu

Base: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Ses perso appartiennent à Tokita Yadate et Tomino, sauf ceux qui ne font pas partie de Gundam Wing, ceux là nous appartiennent, et nous en sommes très fières

Genre: C'est un UA, un peu OOC

Acteurs : Duo (qui joue le rôle de Fukitsu et de Shini Gami), Heero, Deckim, Relena, Marie-Meiya, Youjikage,

* * *

**Rien n'est une fin en soi**

**Pourquoi maintenant ?**

Relena prend une décision avant que tout ne s'envenime, elle va aller chercher sa nièce chez le roi Waltz, il fallait qu'elle le fasse pour calmer son époux avant que tout ne bascule.

Après avoir prévenu Fukitsu, confié ses enfants aux nourrices. Elle prend une calèche pour se rendre dans le royaume voisin.  
Son mari ne voit pas ça d'un bon oeil, mais Relena a toujours mieux su que lui gérer les petites tensions, elle est bien plus diplomate que lui. Shini lui a dit avant de partir d'avoir confiance dans le jugement et la force de sa femme, pour Shini, il allait attendre et voir ce qui se passerait.

* * *

Deckim était ravi que son plan marche et même mieux que prévu. Il décide de déménager pour être en retrait du palais, Marie-meiya n'y voit aucune objection. Cela sera plus facile pour capturer la reine, et l'enfant l'a parfaitement compris. 

Deckim est de plus en plus fière de sa nièce, il ne doit presque pas la manipuler, elle va toute seule dans la direction dans laquelle, il désire qu'elle se rende. Son intelligence le surprend tous les jours, d'ailleurs le faîte que l'enfant aie laissé quelques indices chez elle pouvait peut-être être réfléchit.

- Oncle Deckim retentit la voix de la jeune fille

- Oui ?

- Canna à encore disparu. Je veux que tu la fasses suivre, elle a peut-être était chargée de nous espionner.

- Elle m'est fidèle depuis des années, réplique le vieillard

- C'est pour cela qu'il t'a fallu plus de 30 ans pour quitter ton pays ? Je veux quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon.

Deckim doit avouer qu'elle est capricieuse et il n'aime pas du tout cette partie de son caractère. Canna disparaît, certes car il l'a lui-même chargée d'espionner le roi. Quant les 30 ans passés dans le pays il ne voyait pas pourquoi le quitter à l'époque, puisqu'il a sut de loin mettre l'idée dans la tête de Treize de prendre le pouvoir, d'ailleurs Marie-Meiya ne sait toujours pas dans quelle circonstance son père est mort mais il lui dira quand Relena sera dans ses filets. Même si la jeune princesse a un faible pour Fukitsu celui-ci disparaîtra quand elle connaîtra la vérité car personne n'ignorer la seule faiblesse du roi de Sank.

Cette faiblesse n'est autre que son frère que Marie-Meiya se fera un plaisir de tuer pour la mort de son père. Elle tuera ainsi son cher amour sans même s'en rendre compte.

Mais si elle a exactement le même caractère que son père, il devra la surveiller une fois sur le trône, pour vérifier, car dans ses crises de colère son père ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. C'est ainsi que son neveu a tué un grand nombre de soldat ou civil, et il ne s'en souvient sûrement pas de la moitié des hommes qu'il a tués. (1)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena est donc arrivée au château du Roi Waltz, elle demande audience auprès de sa nièce.

Un garde personnel l'a conduit vers la petite maison à l'extérieur du château.

Marie-Meiya est là à prendre le thé avec sa dame de compagnie Canna, enfin ça en avait l'air, et un vieil homme que Relena ne connaissait pas.

- Ma nièce, votre place est dans votre demeure, c'est là que votre mère vous retrouvera quand elle reviendra de chez sa mère.

- Je suis mieux ici, Relena, ma mère est au courant de lieu où je me trouve. Veux-tu une tasse de thé ?

Relena ne se fait pas prier, elle a fort soif de son long trajet.

- Fukitsu se fait du souci pour toi.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même ?

- On ne pouvait pas laisser le trône sans personne dessus.

Relena commence à boire son thé.

- De toute façon, il ne restera pas libre longtemps, je vais rentrer au pays et je montrerais sur le trône qui m'appartient et pour que le peuple ne soit pas trop déstabilisé, je monterais sur le trône avec votre époux, mon Fukitsu.  
Relena veut se lever pour sermonner la gamine, quand tout autour d'elle commence à tourner, Relena s'effondre sur le sol de la maison.

Marie-meiya regarde sa tante avec un rictus mauvais. Cette femme, lui a tout prit et ose minauder devant elle depuis des mois. Du trône même qui lui faisait envie, ce n'est pas la seule raison de sa rancœur envers la reine, mais il y a également le simple fait que Fukitsu a arrêté de la regarder pour cette femme, qui a était élevée comme une roturière, donc elle ne peut-être une véritable princesse contrairement à elle et son cher Fu qui a reçut la même éducation puisqu'il est le prince légitime de l'autre royaume, une fois l'épouse de celui-ci et reine de Sank elle pousserait son époux à reconquérir son propre royaume.

Elle unirait alors les deux royaumes, contrôlant les deux faisant ainsi de son pays Sank le plus puissant jamais connu ensuite elle donnerait l'illusion qu'elle donnerait Endless à son Oncle Deckim pour le renverser. Tous les pays lui appartiendront. Elle n'a pas encore dit ses projets à son Oncle mais ne compte pas le faire... quelque part la guerre, elle peut en faire tant qu'elle veut ce n'est pas dangereux... enfin pour elle.

Elle gagnait toujours au jeu de stratégie cela ne pouvait qu'être vrai dans la réalité.

* * *

Shini et Heero sont arrivé au château, le natté se précipite pour voir les enfants comme il le fait tous les jours, mais là, il a été absent pendant au moins 4 jours ne sachant pas très bien quand arriverait Heero, et n'ayant pas voulu se montrer trop pressé de le revoir, il n'a pas demandé le jour de son arrivée dans le dernier courrier qu'ils ont échangé avec le maître des vents, par l'intermédiaire de Seishi.  
Heero hume l'air dans la salle du trône comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. 

Fukitsu entre avec Youjikage dans les bras. Avec un seul regard, il remercie son ami pour l'aide apportée. Puis le regard bridé refait le tour de la salle, pendant qu'il hume encore une fois l'air.

- Elle est partie au royaume d'Endless, je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle depuis le message d'hier.

Heero siffle Yachi et lui confie une mission. L'oiseau part survoler le territoire à la recherche de la reine.

Shini est ravit comme à chaque fois qu'il voit que Heero et Fukitsu s'entendent bien.

Mais son sourire disparaît subitement chose que les deux autres hommes remarquent rapidement. Shini a un mauvais pressentiment. Cette impression ne le quitte plus mais il a cru que cela était du au départ de Heero mais même celui-ci est à ses côtés et qu'il ressent toujours cet embarras, cette voix qui lui souffle de se préparer au pire.  
-Je... je vous laisse, dit soudain Shini en quittant la pièce devant le regard ébahi de son frère et d'Heero.  
Shini a prit la décision d'envoyer Seishi auprès de Hilde, celle-ci n'a peut-être plus vraiment de don mais elle pourra peut-être lui prédire ce qui pèse sur le pays.

* * *

Dans le royaume de Endless, la reine Relena se réveille doucement, sa tête lui fait mal. 

Elle se redresse très lentement et parvient à s'asseoir sans que les murs ne tournent autour d'elle.

_Où suis-je ? Ce n'est pas le château. Que s'est-il passé ? _

Elle secoue sa tête, essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

- Bonjour Ma reine, déclare une voix alors qu'elle se souvenait de son enlèvement.

- Deckim ! Siffle Relena.

- Lui-même ma chère. Vos appartements vous conviennent ?

- pourquoi m'avoir attachée ? Demande t-elle en essayant de retirer les larges chaînes accrochées au mur un mètre plus loin.

- Ma très chère nièce ne voulait pas que vous vous enfuiez. Pour ma part je trouve cela barbare je vous aurai enfermée dans une belle suite mais Marie-Meiya n'a pas voulu après tout cela est normal, vous lui avez volé son trône et son amour.

µµµ

Marie-Meiya a déjà commencé à réunir des partisans à son pouvoir, toutes les personnes qui sont restées fidèle à son père. Dans l'ombre, de toute part, dans tout le royaume et les alentours, des armées secrètes se font, se rassemblent.

Deckim a choisi la bonne carte pour rallier les plus récalcitrants. La fille de Treize est un bon porte drapeau, ceux qui ne se rassemblent pas pour le trône, le font pour l'orpheline privée de ses droits. La gamine sait en jouer en plus, elle manipule, elle abuse.

- Ma chère Relena, personne ne vous trouvera ici, vous pouvez crier autant que vous voulez, votre piste est effacée. Votre calèche est repartie, avec un message comme quoi, vous aviez besoin de repos après votre accouchement.

- Mon époux ne sera pas dupe.

- Quand j'apparaîtrai devant lui, il craquera comme il l'a toujours fait, comme il m'a toujours obéi. Il vous transformera en Yeti comme il avait transformé cette peste de Yuki, quand elle n'a plus voulu jouer avec moi.

- Sais-tu seulement pourquoi il a agi comme ça, Marie-Meiya ? Je vois dans ton regard que non. Vous vouliez la tuer, il vous a promis d'en faire un animal que vous pourriez venir visiter, votre chose. Tout ça pour lui éviter la mort et éviter à son frère la perte d'un autre membre de sa famille, lui qui en avait déjà tellement perdu. Il savait ce que c'était cette souffrance, de ne pas pouvoir vivre près de son frère Shini. Le regard de la fillette se durcit en entendant ce nom. Relena sent qu'elle a mal manœuvré et que tout ce qu'elle avait gagné au début de la conversation, elle vient de le perdre.

- Ce sera le premier que je tuerai, l'assassin de mon père. Et après...

Dans sa rage, elle a failli lâcher son plan.

Relena a conscience que maintenant la jeune fille sera de plus en plus sur ses gardes.

- Tenez !

Elle lui donne le repas copieux qu'elle avait apporté chose que Relena ne comprend pas vraiment mais elle n'allait pas poser de questions.

µµµ

Marie-Meiya quitte la pièce très en colère, les réunions au sommet se font très calmes, aucun des généraux et autres hommes influents n'osent élever la voix se contentant de hocher la tête. Car beaucoup redoutent, même s'ils admirent cette gamine, qu'elle fasse comme son père, commencer à faire tomber des têtes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la calèche arrive au château de Sank. 

- Alors ? Demande Heero en voyant le souverain revenir avec un morceau de papier.

Fukitsu n'est pas étonné de le trouver une fois de plus dans la salle du trône.

Relena est une proche de Shini donc Heero vient aux nouvelles pour pouvoir rassurer son amour, chose que Fukitsu lui est reconnaissant même s'il ne lui montre rien.

Pas que s'occuper de son frère comme dans le temps ne lui plairait pas mais... ils n'avaient plus vraiment l'âge puis il avait de nombreuses responsabilités à présent, comme le royaume ou sa famille. D'ailleurs malgré le message Fukitsu n'est pas dupe.

- Ce n'est pas son écriture.

Il voit du coin de l'œil Heero hocher la tête.

- Shini s'occupe des enfants...

Message pour lui que cela serait bientôt à son tour car même si Youjikage adore son oncle, il vient souvent demander où est sa mère chose à laquelle Shini est incapable de répondre par peur de trop en dire car Shini n'a pas perdu cette manie de ne pas mentir.

- Fukitsu, je vais explorer les alentours. N'oublie pas que ton rôle est ici.

Le regard du souverain se pose sur le maître du vent, le sonde.

- Shini n'a pas besoin d'être protégé, conclut Heero

- Ses pouvoirs sont plus grands que les miens

- Il n'a plus dix ans, pourquoi lui cacher la vérité ? Il est garde de la sécurité

Fukitsu ne se décide toujours pas. Shini entre dans la salle du trône avec Youji dans les bras, Seishi sur les talons.

- Des nouvelles de Marie-Meiya ? Demande le Natté.

Deux regards l'interrogent.

- Elle n'est pas en danger, c'est le danger, dit Shini. C'est le message de Hilde, ce que les astres lui ont dit, depuis que j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs, elle a de nouveau de temps en temps des visions, explique le jeune homme.

- Que suggères-tu ? Demande Heero.

- Trouver qui tire les ficelles du pantin.

- Heero ? Demande Fukitsu

- Rassemble les armées sous tes ordres, j'ai une mission vers l'autre monde à régler.

- Tu repars ? Dit Shini d'un ton triste avant de rougir et de sortir

Gami sourit légèrement au maître des vents.

µµµ

Shini n'a pu s'empêcher de rougir en se rendant compte qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à cacher ses sentiments au brun.

- Tonton ?

Shini sursaute en se rendant compte que dans son revirement vers la porte il a toujours Youji dans les bras.

- Oui ?

- Tante Marie-mea... elle va retourner dans sa maison ?

- Oui. Sourit le natté en déposant l'enfant sur le sol

- Bientôt ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Maman elle va venir si tante marie-mea, elle retourne dans sa maison. Lui explique l'enfant.

Shini sourit à son neveu, Fukitsu a tendance à les surprotéger tous les deux.

Shini sait très bien, quand quelque chose va mal avec son frère, son lien avec lui se fait plus brouillé.

Puis il y a les esprits du château qui l'aident grandement d'ailleurs il ne l'a pas dit à son frère car celui-ci l'a sûrement découvert mais la petit Bana avait, elle aussi ce don.

Shini l'a vue de nombreuses fois tendre un peu les bras vers une forme au-dessus de son berceau sans qu'il n'y ait vraiment personne ou alors sourire vers le vide. Daichi lui par contre, personne dans le château ne nie ses pouvoirs chaque fois que le bébé a une crise de larmes toute la terre se met à trembler, mais étant les héritiers de l'autre royaume ils arrivent lui et Fukitsu à stopper les tremblements rapidement mais Fukitsu a soupiré plus d'une fois face au comportement de son fils. Répétant qu'il n'est pas question que plus tard il soit comme Marie-Meiya ou Yuki que se soit un gamin capricieux, Heero étant bien d'accord là dessus. Le roi a même déjà pensé demander à Heero de ramener un détenteur ou bien un villageois puissant pour s'occuper de son fils mais il voulait quand même attendre un peu, sachant que Yuki n'apprécierait pas des plus.

Fukitsu n'est pas diplomate mais il n'est pas fou pour autant, la rancune de la jeune femme est tenace, il ne va pas risquer une guerre entre les deux royaumes pour une broutille.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Shini n'a pas entendu le maître des vents entrer dans la grande pièce qui sert de nurseries aux trois enfants du château.

Le brun regarde le natté, répondre aux questions du bambin, et sourire à Bana.

Daichi commence à froncer des sourcils parce qu'il n'attire pas l'attention de son oncle.

La terre commence à trembler dans la pièce, le regard dur de Shini se pose sur l'enfant qui arrête de suite, faisant naître un sourire chez le maître du vent; avec Shini, Daichi ne deviendra pas capricieux.

Comment ce guerrier qui peut devenir meurtrier par amour, peut avoir tellement de tendresse dans les gestes. Car dès que la terre a fini de trembler le jeune homme s'est levé pour venir près du berceau et lui accorder l'attention qu'il réclame. Il pourra rassurer Fukitsu. Il voit Shini redresser un peu la tête comme lui lancer un léger coup d'œil.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Dans une heure

- Et après ?

- Nous nous mettrons en chasse

- Tu crois que la paix existera un jour ?

- Tant que les hommes seront avides de pouvoir, j'ai un doute.

- Vas-y alors Heero, je t'attends

Le brun s'avance plus près, mais s'arrête à distance honorable du natté quand Youjikage, lance.

- Il faut lui donner un bisou pour la route, tu me le fais quand je vais me promener.

Après avoir regardé son neveu, son regard se perd dans les yeux bleus cobalts.

- Bisou tonton ! Insiste l'enfant.

Shini lui sourit puis s'approche d'Heero.

Le maître des vents ne bouge pas, jusqu'ici c'est toujours lui qui embrasse le natté jamais l'inverse.

- Tu seras prudent hein ? Murmure Shini en passant ses bras derrière le cou du brun.

Shini se serre contre lui, Heero doit se faire violence pour ne pas enserre la taille du jeune homme contre lui.

- Oui.

Normalement il se serait contenter d'un hn ou d'un hochement de tête mais il sait ce qu'attend le jeune homme.

Shini lui sourit doucement avant de mettre ses lèvres sur celle du brun, Heero entrouvre juste un peu la bouche pour que le contact soit moins innocent, moins fugace alors que le natté éloigne déjà son visage. Heero est plus que ravi, beaucoup de gens, sa sœur la première ainsi que lui-même il n'y a pas si longtemps, auraient trouvé ridicule d'être comblé pour un geste aussi anodin mais plus maintenant, ce baiser, il l'avait tant attendu.

- C'est pas juste, se rappelle à eux Youji

Shini sourit puis s'agenouille auprès de l'enfant

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi veut un bisou comme ça !

Shini éclate de rire. Il prit son neveu dans les bras pour qu'il dise au revoir à Heero.

- Non à tonton !

Shini eut alors un faible sourire en serrant Youji dans les bras, l'enfant se colle encore plus ne demandant plus rien.

Heero fait un simple signe à Shini puis part directement vers la salle aux colonnes.

Il sera rapidement dans son monde, le plus dur sera de convaincre Yuki de bien vouloir lui céder les meilleurs hommes du royaume pour ainsi dire Wufei, Trowa et Quatre mais pas Sally cette fois-ci de toute façon Wufei ne l'aurait jamais permis, quant à Dorothy elle souhaitera sûrement rester auprès de Yuki chose qu'il comprend fort bien.

Yuki va faire une véritable crise, il est vrai que sans juges la situation au royaume sera plus délicate mais il ne peut pas revenir avec énormément d'homme sans alerter Deckim, et mettre en jeu la vie de Relena. Ce seul argument devrait décider au moins Trowa et Quatre qui apprécient énormément la jeune femme, Wufei pour Shini puis un peu pour lui... mais sans l'autorisation de Yuki il risque gros à leur retour.

Et ses amis ne sont pas comme lui attaché au monde des humains, lui est fasciné par celui-ci, en plus c'est le monde auquel appartient Shini.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1)ça c'est sur puisqu'il est mort 


	5. A Contre coeur

**Auteur **: BernieCalling, Tenshimizu

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer:** Ses perso appartiennent à Tokita Yadate et Tomino, sauf ceux qui ne font pas partie de Gundam Wing, ceux là nous appartiennent, et nous en sommes très fières

**Genre:**C'est un UA, un peu OOC

**Acteurs :** Duo (qui joue le rôle de Fukitsu et de Shini Gami), Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Dorothy, Yuki, Sally, Deckim, Relena, Marie-Meiya, Lady Une.

* * *

**Rien n'est une fin en soi**

**A contre cœur**

Deckim ne se doute pas des agissements de Heero, mais il est étonné que le roi Fukitsu n'a toujours rien tenté, finalement il aurait cru le message ? Marie-Meiya a envoyé un autre message signalant qu'étant sur les lieux, la reine de Sank veut renforcer le traiter de paix ainsi que rédiger un traiter marchant avec Endless.

L'idée de sa nièce est divine mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet, après tout Fukitsu n'était-il pas le roi le plus craint dans tous les royaumes ?

* * *

Quand Fukitsu reçoit le deuxième message, il bondit, sans Shini il aurait sûrement traversé le royaume pour se rendre directement au royaume d'Endless.

Faire stopper toute cette mascarade. Yachi est revenu alors qu'Heero est toujours absent, Shini a pris le message de l'oiseau, c'est avec lui qu'il peut rassurer son frère, Relena est bien traitée.

- Ne craint rien, Futsu, je ne dirais rien aux enfants.

- S'il te pose une question ?

- Le fait d'omettre quelque chose pour le bien d'une personne n'est pas un mensonge en soi.

-Quand Yasei se sera reposé, je l'enverrai refaire un tour d'exploration, de manière à détailler les forces de l'ennemi. Shini !

- Oui !

- Prépare la garde qui va rester ici.

Avec un sourire Shini quitte la pièce. Enfin son a décidé de lui donner des responsabilités et ne plus l'écarter du danger comme il a l'habitude de le faire, ça lui fait très plaisir surtout qu'Heero n'est pas là pour le surveiller, Fukitsu voyait enfin qu'il avait grandit

* * *

Heero est de retour dans son royaume, son passage de la barrière n'a pas été aussi simple que quand il est parti quatre jours plus tôt. Des gardes sont maintenant bien plus présents, effectuant des rondes plus serrées, ayant empêché le maître du vent de rentrer au pays sans se faire voir. Dorothy a du venir elle-même l'identifier avant que les gardes le laissent rentrer.

- Déjà de retour, elle va être ravie ta sœur.

- Sûrement pas, Relena s'est fait enlever par sa nièce

- Marie-Meiya était déjà une peste avant, tu as besoin de combien d'homme ? Yuki m'a mis à la tête des gardes royales.

- Juste de trois

- Je vois, on va devoir jouer serré.

- Hn

Ils traversent rapidement le village, les parcs et jardins ainsi que des couloirs pour arriver à la salle du trône.

Yuki se lève et court pour prendre son frère dans les bras, devant le regarde amusé mais aussi réprobateur de Dorothy.

- Kazi ! Shini t'a jeté ? Tu as enf...

- Non.

- Mais...

Yuki se sent vraiment blessée surtout que le ton de son frère s'est fait, on ne peut plus froid, elle a toujours du mal à accepter cette relation ainsi que la possibilité d'une autre relation.

- Qu'est- ce que tu veux alors Kazi ? Lui offrir des perles ?

Elle va se rasseoir sur son trône, le visage dur et les yeux flamboyant de colère.

Heero lui soupire intérieurement, pourquoi sa sœur était-elle aussi capricieuse ?

- Je suis venu te demander ton aide.

- Si c'est pour conquérir son cœur, ne compte pas sur moi !

- Je ne pense pas que par Shini.

Heero ne s'attendait pas du tout à l'éclat de rire, plus que glaciale de Yuki.

- Vraiment. Ose démentir que le service que tu veux me demander n'a pas un rapport avec lui ou que c'est pour lui !

Heero ne dit rien, sa sœur a raison enfin en partie, c'est pour le bien de Sank, donc le bien de Shini. Mais celle-ci lui fait de plus en plus peur, petit à petit son cœur semble être prit dans son élément.

- Tu vois. Sourit-elle. Alors ?

- J'ai besoin de soldat...

- Gami n'a pas assez de pantin à son actif ?

- Il me faut les meilleurs...

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à rester là-bas, s'il te faut le "meilleur" ?

Heero soupire clairement, le comportement de Yuki commence à l'énerver légèrement, il comprend que le fait que Shini le monopolise ne lui plaise pas, surtout qu'il a été absent pendant longtemps, comme peut-être le faîte de prendre le trône mais quelque part elle n'était pas obligée, elle aurait très bien put abdiquer et Wufei serait devenu le véritable roi.

- Ecoute Snow. Marie-Meiya a enlevé Relena, la reine de Sank, pays que nous suivons depuis des années, enfin notre monde, pour qu'il aille la paix, paix qu'il a depuis 1 ans mais à cause d'une personne, la fragile paix est menacée surtout que celui-ci projette de faire la guerre avec un autre pays. Sank est un pays très symbolique pour notre monde, c'est le noyau, pays de l'accord entre les deux mondes, pays où la princesse Hibana à trouver l'amour... ainsi que naissance aux héritiers royaux même s'ils ne sont pas sûr le trône le devoir des détenteurs est avant tout de protéger la famille royale et tu le sais.

- Tu vois, tu recommences ! Shini, Shini, Shini, tu n'as que son prénom à la bouche, crie Yuki alors que des larmes commencent à remplir ses yeux.

- Votre Altesse ce n'est pas exactement ce que Kaze a dit. Fait remarquer prudemment un des conseillers.

- Il se trouve simplement que Shini fait partie de la famille royale Yuki et cela tu ne pourras rien y changer, confirme Sally en sortant d'une porte de derrière.

- Heero. Tu peux déjà compter sur mon époux...

- Sally je te prierais de ne pas choisir pour moi, ronchonne Wufei qui la suivait.

Celui-ci fait un petit signe de la tête vers le brun.

Heero lui répond du même signe, Wufei se joindrait à lui.

Le maître des vents se retourne vers le trône en attendant que sa sœur fasse un geste, retrouve son sens du devoir. Mais celle-ci s'énerve de plus en plus. Dorothy prend les choses en main.

- Heero si tu allais voir avec Wufei ce que tu peux lui dire de la situation. Nous aborderons les autres points au souper, rendez-vous dans la salle à 19 heures précise

Puis la jeune femme clappe dans ses mains pour faire sortir tous les gens de la salle du trône.

- Yuki, écoute-moi ma chérie. Dit Dorothy, une fois seule avec la reine.

Yuki sort du trône, furieuse.

- Mais Dothy, tu te rends compte, il vient ici, il dit: je veux, et je devrais, c'est un de mes sujets il me doit obéissance.

- Ma chérie, je crois sincèrement, qu'il te fait un honneur de te considérer comme une reine et non comme une sœur, c'est ton attitude qui le met sur la défensive. Si n'importe qui d'autre serait venu te demander de l'aide, tu aurais fait tout un esclandre comme maintenant ?

- Mais c'est encore pour l'autre.

- C'est pour Relena, c'est la reine de l'autre royaume qui est en danger, ce n'est pas Shini.

- Il me manque tellement, si j'ai tenu tout ce temps, c'est parce que je voulais le revoir, et que je pourrais passer du temps avec lui, qu'on serait enfin une famille, déjà rentré et trouvé sa mère morte tu crois que c'est facile

- Il est resté un an au royaume, près de toi, avant d'aller le retrouver. Ma chérie, Shini est bénéfique à ton frère, tu ne vois pas qu'il est mieux dans sa peau. Il se sent moins coupable, si tu ne t'opposais pas tellement à cet amour, il reviendrait plus souvent. J'ai connu Fukitsu, s'il est comme son frère, il doit cultiver l'amour de la famille, ça passera toujours avant le reste.

Yuki commence à réfléchir.

- Tu crois que si je lui accorde ce qu'il veut, j'obtiendrais ce que je veux ?

- Tu obtiendrais plus de temps de lui, mais il ne reviendra jamais au royaume. Il a toujours été attiré par les humains, toujours.

Yuki soupire, elle sait que son amie a raison. Son frère dévorait les livres de l'autre monde et cela bien avant sa rencontre avec Gami. Après tout, elle doit bien accorder cela à Heero. Puis pour les hommes, la présence de Quatre et de Trowa est importante mais pas indispensable... quelque part, son frère ne serait pas travailler avec d'autre Ryoku, il n'a que confiance qu'en eux, avec d'autre Ryoku elle risquait aussi de le perdre. Pour la protection de Heero, elle devait lui accorder ses amis. Puis, Relena ne mérite pas de payer de sa vie, le poids de sa jalousie... Elle peut peut-être envisager que son frère se rapproche de Shini mais elle tient à y mettre des conditions, elle verrait avec lui a la fin de sa mission.

- Yuki ?

- J'ai pris ma décision Dorothy, fait parvenir un message à Trowa et Quatre. Je veux leur parler immédiatement.

- Bien.

La jeune femme blonde sourit à sa souveraine puis sort de la pièce. Elle aimait son amie sincèrement, elle savait aussi que pour elle tout cela été dur mais en acceptant son rôle, rôle pourtant qu'elle aurait pu refuser mais malgré toutes les scènes qu'elle faisait avec son frère, Yuki se sentait vraiment concernée par les problèmes du peuple. Quelque part, Yuki ne voudrait jamais l'avouer, mais elle était pareille que Shini, qu'en Heero était dans les parages, ils perdaient tous deux leur calme et le contrôle de leurs sentiments.

µµµ

Pour le souper Quatre, Trowa, Dorothy, Wufei, Sally, Heero ainsi que Yuki se retrouvent autour du repas. De grandes décisions qui doivent être prise.

- Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, vous partirez dès demain matin vers le royaume de Sank, votre présence est nécessaire là-bas pour permettre à ce que Relena ne perde pas son trône.

Heero n'en revenait pas du revirement de sa sœur, il a beaucoup parlé stratégie avec Wufei, mais il lui manquait ses deux autres amis pour être vraiment efficaces.

- Merci Yuki, dit Heero.

- Bien, ma reine, dit Trowa

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'on doit repartir de l'autre côté ? Demande Quatre.

Heero raconte dans les grandes lignes, ce qu'il sait, il espère que Shini aura bien avancé dans la recherche de l'emplacement où se trouve enfermée la reine de royaume de Sank.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les forces pour protéger les châteaux sont en place.

Fukitsu a fait dresser des remparts avec la roche, qui se soulèveront à ses ordres.

Le compte des gens rallié à sa cause est connu, mais bien moins élevé qu'il aurait cru.

La disparition de la reine mais surtout avec Marie-Meiya de l'autre côté ne joue pas en sa faveur.

- Shini ? Demande Fukitsu alors que son frère s'est glissé derrière lui.

- Tout est en ordre. Les enfants sont protégés et j'ai pu la localiser. Elle est maintenue prisonnière d'une villa un peu à l'écart du château, il y a donc la possibilité de ne pas impliquer le peuple de Endless.

- Bien. Ramène-la-moi Shini, murmure Fukitsu en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

- Ne t'en fait pas lui sourit Shini

Il quitte la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle aux colonnes, une des pièces les plus protégée, il est vrai que si l'ennemi a accès à cette pièce, il pourrait rapidement déployer ses forces sur tout le pays. Il trouve comme convenu Seishi.

- Va mon beau, va prévenir Heero.

Shini ne lui a donné aucun message écrit car il se doute que le brun va ramener ses vieux amis.

Il quitte la pièce.

- Je serai prudent. Dit-il une dernière fois à son frère alors qu'il part pour le pays le plus discrètement possible.

Deckim ne s'attend certainement pas à ce qu'il arrive à pied et un peu en décalage, mais il a décidé de faire un détour par la maison de Marie-meiya en espérant qu'il trouvera des indices qui pourront l'aider dans la chute de la nièce de Relena.

µµµ

Arrivant à la maison de Lady Une, Shini, trouve celle-ci dans un fauteuil en larmes.

Le natté se précipite vers elle.

- Madame, Madame, qui a-t-il ?

- J'espérais trouver ma fille ici, je sais qu'elle est partie en terre Endless, mais j'avais envie de sa présence. Ma mère vient de décédé, et je viens de l'enterrer. Je reviens ici, la maison est vide, comme si elle était partie pour toujours sans se soucier de ce qui a de la valeur. Elle a même laissé sa poupée préférée.

- Madame, Réfléchissez, justement c'est l'inverse, elle a laissé ses affaires qu'elle adore pour les retrouver à son retour

- Tu crois Shini ?

- Oui, Madame. Je dois faire mon tour de contrôle, c'est votre maison qui est désignée aujourd'hui, je peux ?

- Fait ton travail mon garçon, et merci.

Shini a rassuré l'ancienne reine mais il doit avouer qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'indice à part que les deux occupants de la maison sont partit précipitamment.

Ce n'est pas un enlèvement sinon il y aurait des traces de luttes même minimes.

Il avance dans la chambre de l'enfant et ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant une poupée lui ressemble étrangement enfin à ce qu'il pouvait voir car elle est déchirée de partout mais une longue tresse noire avec des reflets châtains.

- Elle évacue toute sa rage avec cette poupée, sourit Lady Une en entrant dans la pièce. Elle l'a fabriquée elle-même.

- Votre fille va bientôt revenir ne vous en faîtes pas. Avez-vous une lettre à lui remettre ?

- Une lettre ?

- Oui, au château nous avons le système de courrier le plus efficace. Je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra si vous lui faite part que vous êtes revenu chez vous.

- Euh... Oh attendez. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite mais sa tante Relena. Je devais lui donner pour son treizième anniversaire. Je voudrai que vous lui envoyer.

- Son anniversaire ? Demande dans un murmure Shini

- Dans 4 mois.

Shini lui sourit. Connaissant Relena, elle devait avoir écrit dans quelle circonstance son père était réellement mort ainsi que des mots réconfortant.

A Suivre…


	6. Plan à Risque ?

Auteur : BernieCalling, Tenshimizu

Base: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Ses perso appartiennent à Tokita Yadate et Tomino, sauf ceux qui ne font pas partie de Gundam Wing, ceux là nous appartiennent, et nous en sommes très fières

Genre: C'est un UA, un peu OOC

Acteurs : Duo (qui joue le rôle de Fukitsu et de Shini Gami), Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Dorothy, Yuki, Sally, Deckim, Relena, Marie-Meiya.

* * *

**Rien n'est une fin en soi**

**Plan à risque ? **

Yuki regarde depuis un moment Sally qui fredonne alors qu'elle nettoie, passant d'un objet à un l'autre. Celle-ci fait la tache de servante, chose qui énerve un peu Yuki mais elle ne se sent pas d'assez mauvaise humeur pour enlever ce petit plaisir à la seconde reine. Dorothy a voulu plus d'une fois qu'elle se repose mais la jeune femme semble incapable de rester en place.

- Sally.

- Oui Yuki ? Sourit Sally alors qu'elle arrange des fleurs.

La jeune femme a un sourire rayonnant, confiant.

Yuki se sent bête. Elle a voulu faire part de son inquiétude à son amie mais... devant celle-ci, elle lui semble bien futile.

- Tu.. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas ?

- Ce n'est pas le premier combat auquel il participe, sourit celle-ci.

- Oui mais dans ton état.

Sally éclate de rire, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

- Je suis enceinte, pas malade. Cela ne fera pas moins bien se battre Wufei, au contraire.

Yuki soupire

- Moi, je suis rongée par l'inquiétude, dit-elle faiblement.

Sally perd son sourire un moment puis se dirige vers sa reine et la prend dans les bras.

- C'est normal, la première fois tu y as perdu ta liberté tandis que la seconde tu as perdu ton frère...

- Je ne l'ai pas perdu ! Crie t-elle

- Non, mais cela ne fait pas longtemps que tu t'en rends compte, souffle Sally.

Yuki ne dit rien, mais elle doit bien reconnaître que l'amie de son frère a raison.

- Si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça... envoie leur Lucrézia et Zechs

- Ils sont introuvables, intervient alors Dorothy.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Vous n'avez pas vraiment cherché.

Yuki doit reconnaître une fois de plus que celle-ci a raison. Les deux détenteurs sont venus à sa cérémonie après tout c'est la coutume, tous les détenteurs doivent être présents au couronnement. Mais depuis, elle n'a pas cherché à contacter les deux autres détenteurs.

Elle ne les veut pas vraiment auprès d'elle puis ceux-ci ne semblent pas vouloir vraiment un poste dans le royaume. Elle regarde Dorothy, mais ils attendent sûrement une deuxième chance.

* * *

Shini après être ressorti du Château, se rend près de la sortie du tunnel des deux mondes, parce qu'une idée vient de germer dans son esprit, une idée simple mais qui pourrait facilement les mener près de Relena et de Marie-meiya. Yachi est déjà venu lui rapporter plusieurs messages, la reine est bien dans la maison isolée, mais la jeune fille rassemble énormément de monde autour d'elle, des gens qui se rallient à la cause de son père et qui veulent la voir monter sur le trône.

Shini arrive juste au moment où Heero, Wufei, Quatre et Trowa sortent du tunnel.

Le natté malgré l'importance de la situation se jette dans les bras du blond, pour le serrer contre son cœur. Si Heero regarde la scène avec un petit sourire, on ne peut pas dire que Trowa soit aux anges de voir le jeune empathe accueillit de cette façon si chaleureuse.

- Vous m'avez manqué, tous autant que vous êtes, dit Shini son regard dans celui prussien.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Shini sourit Quatre.

- L'heure est grave ! Dit Trowa.

- Ce n'est pas prudent de laisser notre royaume si longtemps ajoute Wufei.

- Vous avez raison.

Shini s'installe sur le sol et ouvre un grand parchemin.

- Installez-vous autour que je vous explique, mon plan

Heero est le premier à s'asseoir et attendre que les autres suivent son exemple.

- Bien, c'est là que doit être enfermée Relena aux dernières nouvelles. Là, c'est l'endroit où est Marie-meiya pour l'instant. Il faut que l'un d'entre vous infiltre les gens autour d'elle, qu'on puisse voir qui tire les ficelles.

- J'irai, dit Heero.

- Pas toi, elle te connaît

Quatre veut se proposer, mais un regard de Trowa le fait réfléchir, permettant à l'ancien souverain de le prendre de vitesse.  
Shini lui explique comment arriver près du château, ils vont lui laisser 10 jours d'avance pour rassembler les renseignements.

Après réflexion Trowa demande quinze jours pour lui-même infiltrer deux à trois jours plus tard, car il doute que les forces ennemies, les accepte tous les deux.

Surtout si Marie-meiya les reconnaît. Chose que Wufei désapprouve c'est le groupe d'Heero qu'elle a croisé, Trowa était encore avec Shini.

Finalement Shini tranche en donnant raison à Wufei. Il ne veut pas que cette mission s'éternise, Wufei infiltrera seul, car si Marie-Meiya a eu des réticences à faire du mal à sa tante, ce ne sera pas le cas de ses gardes ou encore de ce Deckim.

Quelque part, il a un peu peur que tout ne rate, car contrairement à la dernière fois, ils n'ont presque pas d'élément en main.

- Marie-meiya ne connaît pas tous les soldats du château. Donne-lui certaines informations, espionne jusqu'à ce qu'on te rejoigne. Tiens, c'est les informations que Futsu a bien voulut laisser échapper.

- Tu n'es pas plus au courant que nous ? Demande étonné Quatre

Shini sourit doucement

- Je suis son petit frère.

Phrase que Heero et Quatre comprennent immédiatement mais n'ayant pas vraiment de personne à charge Trowa et Wufei froncent les sourcils à ce maigre argument.

µµµ

Wufei part directement pour l'endroit indiqué, son pouvoir est pratique pour lui permettre de se déplacer plus rapidement, dans la fin de la journée, il est déjà à l'entrée du château, il se présente chez Deckim comme un partisan de Treize Khushrenada, très heureux que sa fille soit là pour reprendre le pouvoir. Deckim est justement entrain de faire passer des tests d'aptitude pour regrouper les soldats de plus en plus nombreux. Devant les qualités physiques du maître des plantes, ce dernier se voit attribuer une petite partie des paysans pour les former à l'art du combat et au corps à corps.

Wufei ne s'attendait pas à se faire mettre si rapidement en place et si haut placé.

De là où il est, il reçoit les ordres directement de Deckim. Il n'a pas encore pu voir Marie-Meiya.

- On doit les préparer pour un combat au corps à corps, mais où aura lieu le combat, que je puisse évaluer le terrain.

- Je crois que la confrontation aura lieu à la sortie du royaume Endless, Le roi de Sank ne nous laissera pas venir plus près.

- Le roi ? Je croyais que c'était une reine qui nous dirigeait ?

- Elle est au repos après son accouchement.

- Et c'est ce traître à la couronne qui a pris la relève, elle destitue la princesse Marie-Meiya, et ne gouverne même pas.

* * *

Marie-Meiya entre dans la grande pièce où sa tante est installée. Un plateau à la main.

Relena se retourne vers elle, comme à chaque fois étonnée de voir sa nièce lui apporter elle-même sa nourriture.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela Marie-Meiya, lui demande-t-elle cette fois.

Elle a entendu qu'il y a des gardes devant sa chambre mais ceux-ci ont ordre de ne pas entrer dans sa chambre, elle ne peut rien faire car elle est au troisième étage de la grande villa mais se pose toujours la question de toute cette attention.

- Les gardes pourraient y mettre du poison ou vouloir profiter de vous. Pour l'instant vous avez plus d'intérêt à être en vie que morte. Le Roi Fukitsu aura des réticentes à attaquer si vous êtes ici, morte, il n'hésitera plus.

Elle se retourne vers sa tante un étrange sourire aux lèvres

- Et surtout je veux que vous voyiez la chute de votre royaume, je veux que vous me voyiez monter sur le trône et aussi vous voler tout ce à quoi vous tenez, vous aussi.

Elle referme la porte laissant une fois de plus Relena mais cette fois-ci avec les idées claires.

* * *

Shini et les autres attendent en cherchant quand même un moyen d'approcher le château sans se faire voir, le faucon faisait la navette entre le château principal et l'endroit où ils sont, donnant les informations qu'il récolte aux deux camps.

Les troupes ne bougent pas, aussi bien chez Deckim que chez le roi Fukitsu.

Seishi revient de chez Hilde qui a essayé de savoir ce que pense le peuple et ce que le peuple sait surtout.

Le peuple se désintéresse de ce combat, de cette lutte pour le pouvoir, la plus part des paysans ne voient pas ce que ça pourrait changer pour eux, le royaume se reconstruit pour l'instant, on ne peut pas encore dire que la vie est meilleure pour le peuple, moins de disparition qu'à l'époque de Treize, mais les reconstructions coûtent chers et le peuple ne voit toujours pas les impôts diminuer.

Le peuple ne prendra pas parti pour un ou l'autre.

* * *

Il y a maintenant deux jours que Wufei a rallié les hommes de Deckim.

Ce matin là au réveil Shini a un drôle de pressentiment.

- Où est Trowa ?

Quatre cherche partout sans le voir, en se levant, un papier tombe à ses pieds.

_Je suis au château, autant infiltrer à deux_

Shini regarde Heero.

- C'est toujours le foutoir, vous ne savez pas obéir aux ordres ! Dit le natté.

- Tu avais donné un ordre ? Tu avais dit clairement non ! Je ne crois pas Shini, répond Quatre pour couvrir son ami

Shini ne répond pas. Il se détourne de Quatre pour tendre la main vers Heero qui s'empresse d'acquiescer puis le natté disparaît dans la forêt d'un pas assez rageur.

- Que t'a t'il demandé ? Demande Quatre qui n'a pas osé dire un seul mot, devant l'hostilité apparente de son ami.

- Yachi pour essayer de réparer la faute de Trowa.

- Mais... voulut une fois de plus le défendre le petit blond

- Tu sais très bien que Shini ne donne jamais d'ordre, répond simplement Heero.

Quatre baisse la tête en soupirant, Trowa avait intérêt à revenir avec une santé correcte s'il voulait pouvoir obtenir le pardon de Shini. Il se rend compte que Trowa n'a pas vraiment réfléchit aux conséquences. Quelque part il rage aussi. Le brun aurait quand même put lui en parler ! Quatre relève la tête, il n'est pas surpris de se retrouver seul parmi les arbres.

* * *

Wufei entraîne les hommes du Deckim du mieux qu'il peut, mais il a très difficile sachant qu'il est entrain de renforcer l'armée qu'il est censé combattre. Il essaie aussi d'apprendre plus sur l'homme. Comme pourquoi est-ce à lui que tous les hommes obéissent alors qu'ils sont censés faire la guerre pour la jeune princesse Marie-Meiya.

D'ailleurs Wufei a encore peine à croire que la jeune fille veut vraiment le trône, elle doit être manipulée par cet homme qui se dit son oncle. Après tout, Marie-Meiya a toujours été très capricieuse mais n'a pas vraiment fait de mal à qui conque volontairement.

Il soupire légèrement, dire que Yuki lui a demandé de faire tout pour savoir ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de l'enfant parce que pour elle tout cela n'est pas normal, et tout cela sans que Shini ni son frère sachent qu'elle se sent un peu impliquée dans l'histoire.

Pour lui une chose est sûr les deux princesses sont aussi capricieuse l'une que l'autre, rien que des gamines à surveiller de près.

- Chang ! Retentit à cet instant la voix de Deckim

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Prépare au mieux les troupes, la princesse Marie-Meiya vient voir son armée dans trois jours.

Wufei hoche la tête essayant de rester calme, après tout la gamine ne se rappelle sûrement pas de lui, elle ne l'a qu'aperçu pendant un quart d'heure.

- Je vous ai amené une nouvelle recrue qui s'est présenté ce matin, testez-là, dit Deckim

- Bien

Wufei essaie de ne pas montrer son étonnement, que vient faire Trowa ? Shini ne lui a pas dit qu'il a changé les plans et qu'il n'infiltre plus seul.

Trowa met rapidement par terre l'homme que Wufei lui a assigné pour se battre, Deckim de son estrade observe le nouvel arrivant d'un oeil critique.

A Suivre…


	7. Un traitre est parmi nous

Auteur : BernieCalling, Tenshimizu

Base: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Ses perso appartiennent à Tokita Yadate et Tomino, sauf ceux qui ne font pas partie de Gundam Wing, ceux là nous appartiennent, et nous en sommes très fières

Genre: C'est un UA, un peu OOC

Acteurs : Duo (qui joue le rôle de Fukitsu et de Shini Gami), Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Dorothy, Yuki, Sally, Deckim, Relena, Marie-Meiya.

* * *

**Rien n'est une fin en soi**

**Un traître est parmi nous**

Heero réapparaît dans l'heure, près de Quatre qui a continué à avancer vers le château sachant que le maître des vents resterait discret.

- Alors ? Demande le blond

- Il est déjà dans le château

Heero disparaît à nouveau dans les airs, alors que Quatre ne fait qu'un avec le ruisseau qui se trouve dans les environs. Ils réapparaissent rapidement près de l'endroit où Shini les attend, Heero secoue la tête en signe d'impuissance. Un profond soupire s'échappe de la bouche du natté.

- Bon

Shini prend un bout de parchemin sur lequel, il inscrit les dernières découvertes.

- Seishi, va chez Futsu, et revient avec Yasei, j'ai besoin de vous deux.

Le natté se redresse de toute sa hauteur. Heero attend, impassible, Shini Gami est de sortie, jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne en paix, alors seulement, il pourra espérer toucher le cœur du jeune homme.

- Si on remet Relena sur le trône, tout ça ne s'arrêtera pas tu crois ? Demande Quatre.

- Je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois, répond Shini

- Que vas-tu faire ? Demande légèrement paniqué Quatre

- Vaincre l'ennemi par ses propres armes.

Quatre n'y comprend rien, il n'essaie pas de sonder l'âme du natté car il sait très bien que cela est dangereux pour lui, encore plus qu'en le jeune homme est dans cet état.

Heero lui voit Shini passer un doigt près d'une de ses poches.

Il sait alors que celui-ci à un plan, du moins une ébauche d'idée pour renverser Marie-Meiya.

- Dans trois jours maximums nous attaquons, dit Shini

- Le délai est court, répond Quatre

- Trowa ne nous a pas laissé le choix.

Heero depuis l'échange ne dit mot, il ne sait pas comment le natté va vaincre la jeune fille mais il sait que celui-ci ne la tuera pas, il en serait incapable surtout que tous deux savent très bien que celle-ci est de nouveau manipulée. Shini grimace.

Heero croise son regard, ils doivent avoir à peu prêt la même pensée. Il sait très bien que Shini n'aime pas cela, un passé répété, une fois de plus la jeune fille est manipulée par quelqu'un de sa famille chose qui fait mal au natté. Heero sait très bien que le fait que son ami aie été manipulé par Treize et son frère l'empêche d'avoir entièrement confiance dans ce dernier. Et le fait que Fukitsu essaie de protéger son frère renforce le sentiment de Shini d'être inutile.

Pour le natté c'est une chance de changer en partie le passé ainsi que de se prouver qu'il est capable d'aider quelqu'un et non de la tuer.

- Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de rallier le peuple derrière nous, qu'il décide de lui-même que c'est Relena qui doit aller sur le trône, déclare Shini

- Quelque chose ? Mais quoi

Un soupire s'échappe de la poitrine du natté.

- Si je savais, je ne demanderais pas de chercher, Quatre. Ton rôle de juge t'a un peu obscurci les idées.

Quatre rougit.

- Il se tracasse. Dit Heero

Shini s'assied sur le sol, les mains à plat, le maître des vents s'installe à ses côtés à l'écoute du vent. Quatre hésite un peu et décide de se concentrer sur sa mission, Trowa a toujours su se dépêtrer de toutes les situations. Le blond ferme les yeux et réfléchit en laissant tout ce qui est humide l'envahir. Rallier le peuple à leur cause, qu'il sache que c'est mieux pour eux que Relena soit sur le trône.

- pas de victime, dit d'un coup Quatre.

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Shini

- Nous serons les seuls à nous battre et pas de victime, dit Shini

* * *

Wufei continue d'entraîner les troupes, il a été soulagé de voir que Trowa n'a pas été mis dans son groupe, il aurait eut trop peur de se trahir. Il n'aime pas les infiltrations, tromper les gens c'est leur manquer de respect, chose qu'il déteste par-dessus tout.

Pour l'instant tout se passe bien, surtout que Deckim semble bizarrement l'avoir prit en sympathie. Wufei en profite, bien sûr, pour avoir de plus ample renseignement mais il est aussi étroitement surveillé par ce dernier donc en même temps moins libre de ses mouvements. Plus d'une fois il s'est demandé où pouvait bien être la princesse car même si la villa est imposante elle n'est pas fort grande.

Un moment ou un autre il aurait du croiser la jeune fille. Il a déjà parcouru la maison dans tous les sens, été dans toutes les pièces, il a bien été tenté de faire appelle au bois ou végétaux de l'habitation mais c'est abstenu, cela restait assez risqué. Il se creuse les méninges, il doit trouver où se trouve la princesse ainsi que Relena avant que Shini ne décide d'attaquer.

Le regard vide, il observe ses troupes faire un entraînement au corps à corps, quand un mouvement se fait près de lui. Il sursaute.

- Rien vu

Et l'ombre s'en va comme si de rien n'était.

Si personne n'a rien vu, est-ce qu'elles sont seulement là. Il faut qu'il trouve Deckim pour lui demander, sans avoir l'air de trop chercher à savoir.

- Mes troupes sont prêtes, si Mademoiselle veut les voir maintenant, nous pourrions partir à la conquête de son royaume.

Un regard suspicieux se fait sur le maître des plantes.

- Pourquoi tant de fougue ?

- Elle a été trop longtemps privée de son trône, dit Wufei

- Tu as fait du bon travail, mon oncle en recrutant tes hommes, nous serons bientôt près, encore deux trois choses à mettre en route, et nous partirons.

Wufei a du mal à ne pas se retourner quand il entendit la voix de la jeune Marie-Meiya celle-ci est un peu moins aiguë mais c'est bien sa voix. Il rage de ne pas pouvoir se retourner alors que Deckim vient de le congédier.

- Mon oncle, appelle une fois de plus la jeune fille

- Qui a t-il ma chère ?

- Je tiens à ce que toutes les troupes soient présente pour demain midi. Je ne veux aucun retard.

Elle quitte la pièce comme elle est venue par le passage de la cheminée.

Elle sourit doucement, son armée avance, sa tante semble souffrir un peu plus chaque jour surtout que maintenant elle est à peu prêt au courant de son plan.

Elle ne lui a pas encore rendu visite et se demande si elle va lui apporter de la nourriture aujourd'hui ?

Elle continue de marcher dans les couloirs, pensant que cette partie de la villa est vraiment bien comme cache. Elle ne comporte en tout que cinq pièces mais elle n'a besoin de rien d'autre pour l'instant. Deckim sera sûrement surpris de son annonce aussi pour le lendemain.

_"Cet imbécile n'a même pas remarquer qu'il y a un espion dans les rangs. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand je le dénoncerais. Ce type avec sa mèche brune. Shini n'a pas été fin, pas du tout. Quelle stupidité d'avoir envoyer un faucon blanc alors qu'il n'y en a pas cet oiseau dans le royaume de Waltz mais surtout chacun sait très bien, qu'à Sank que cet oiseau est sous ses ordres et qu'il n'y en a pas deux dans le monde"_

µµµ

Yachi est retourné près de son maître, il est sur son épaule à donner son message.

Bien que Heero essaie de ne pas trop le montrer, il n'en mène pas large, on peut dire qu'il fait bourde sur bourde pour l'instant le maître de la terre. Son faucon était sensé tourner autour des battisse pour prendre des renseignements, quelle idée a eu Trowa de l'appeler pour lui donner un message. Le maître des vents espère vraiment que personne n'a vu l'échange, il en est toujours là dans ses réflexions que Shini s'approche de lui.

- Ca fait un moment que je t'observe, quel est le problème ?

Le regard d'Heero se voile un peu, il ne peut pas se permettre de lui mentir, même pour couvrir Trowa.

- Il y a un message de Trowa

L'horreur passe dans le regard de Quatre à la phrase de maître des vents.

- Et c'est quoi ? Demande Shini en soupirant

- Pas de trace de Marie-Meiya dans les environs, ni de Relena. De diriger nos recherches ailleurs.

- On change les plans ? Demande Quatre, voulant suivre ce que dit son ami.

- Aucunement, déclare Shini.

- Mais... proteste Quatre sans comprendre

- J'ai bien plus confiance dans le jugement de Wufei, dit Shini en retirant sa main de l'écorce de l'arbre.

Quatre soupire mais intérieurement il est triste que Shini ne fasse pas plus confiance à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci a fait une erreur mais le jeune homme n'a jamais catalogué les gens sur leur nombre d'erreur. _"Oui, mais sur leur nature"_ ne put s'empêcher de le reprendre une voix qu'il connaissait très bien puisque c'était là sienne. _"Foutue conscience"_

* * *

De son côté Wufei est appuyer contre un arbre, il a fait passer comme message qu'il doit rencontrer Marie-meiya l'après-midi. Il ne sait pas si son message va être intercepté par Shini, mais au moins il a essayé.

Se reposant et se ressourçant grâce à l'arbre, Wufei eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas sursauter quand une voix lui crie dessus.

- Monsieur Chang ! Que faîtes vous ici ? La cérémonie a lieu dans moins de deux heures et Monsieur Deckim veut absolument que tout soit prêt.

Wufei se relève toisant le général du vieil homme. C'est vrai que la préparation de la cérémonie va durée longtemps mais même si lui est perfectionniste quoi que moins que Heero à l'époque, maintenant il ne sait pas si c'est encore d'actualité, bref... lui malgré cela n'a jamais préparé tout avec 2h15 d'avance.

µµµ

Wufei refait les même vérifications depuis 1 heure maintenant, tout est au point, il sera sur la scène avec Deckim, Marie-Meiya et d'autres chefs de troupe. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, la jeune fille veut ça, c'est mieux d'être devant ses hommes mais puisqu'elle le veut, il le fera.

µµµ

Ils sont tous debout sur la scène face à leurs hommes, du coin de l'œil, Wufei peut voir Trowa qui est dans son rang face à son supérieur.  
Un brouhaha se fait dans les rangs, sans tourner la tête, le maître des plantes sait que la jeune fille vient de faire son apparition avec Deckim. Elle passe lentement devant les troupes, elle inspecte les hommes d'un regard froid. Puis se dirige vers Wufei et lui dit

- Viens avec moi, mon oncle ne tarît pas déloge, j'ai une mission pour toi.

Wufei emboîte le pas derrière la fillette.

µµµ

Wufei suit Marie-Meiya et il est étonné que celle-ci ne monte que sur l'estrade.

Un sourire mauvais vient à ses lèvres, tous les soldats frissonnent. Il la voit s'asseoir sûr un trône, ne sachant s'il doit s'agenouiller ou non. Il ne bouge plus.

Marie-Meiya lui fait vite signe de venir à côté d'elle.

- Je viens de donner un grade supérieur au Major Chang, a présent Lieutenant. Je veux impérativement que vous veniez comme à cette cérémonie tous les matins. Maintenant disposé.

Les soldats hochèrent vivement la tête. Wufei note que ceux-ci obéissez quand même plus facilement à la princesse qu'à Deckim lui-même. Il se met face à la jeune fille.

- Je veux que tu ailles dans la forêt et que tu dresses des piéges. Tu dois avoir fini pour demain midi sinon il t'en coûtera. Ce n'est pas un travail de ton grade mais puisque tu as la confiance de mon oncle, ajoute t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Wufei la salue puis quitte la pièce étonné. Il aurait imaginé la situation plus catastrophique.

Marie-Meiya quant à elle, sourit. Elle ne sait pas si Deckim est au courrant du traître dans ses rangs mais si son cher Lieutenant revient sans être tué ou repéré alors elle lui donnera l'honneur d'exécuter le parasite.

µµµ

Pour Wufei cela ne lui pose pas trop de problème de poster des pièges à droite et à gauche, il sent qu'il est observé, la nature le prévient des menaces derrière les arbres et il peut ainsi s'en éloigner et mettre des pièges à loup dissimulé dans les fourrés, des collets sur le bord du chemin, tout en faisant son travail, il spécifiait à la nature de prévenir le natté des obstacles qu'il mettait sur sa route. Il a reçu confirmation qu'ils arriveront sûrement dès demain, et de se méfier, ils ont pu être repéré, du moins Trowa, chaque fois qu'il passe près d'un arbre un bout du message lui est délivré.

A la croisée d'un chemin, il voit un soldat mal dissimulé, et il l'interpelle.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- On m'a chargé de surveiller votre travail

- Donc quelqu'un surveille sûrement le vôtre

le jeune bleu se retourne pour voir si c'est vrai. Wufei soupire.

- Viens, avec moi, si tu restes comme ça dans les bois, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

- Bien Lieutenant.

Wufei rentre rapidement à la villa, il est étonné de voir que Marie-Meiya est toujours là. Celle-ci l'attend derrière la porte d'entrée, elle lui fait un signe de tête pour qu'il la suive.

Il n'aime pas le sourire qui vient de se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, ni le faite qu'elle le conduise sur l'estrade. Il remarque avec étonnement alors que tous les soldats sont de nouveau là. Son travail n'a duré que une heure tous au plus pourtant.

- Le Lieutenant Chang a remplit son devoir, déclare Marie-Meiya à la foule.

Ceux-ci applaudissent ne sachant trop comment réagir à la nouvelle alors que Wufei entend distinctement que Deckim soupire.

- J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi, déclare la princesse.

Wufei se tend un peu quand il voit qu'elle ne le regarde pas lui mais plutôt un point parmi ses hommes.

- Je veux que tu élimes le traître dans nos rangs.

Un brouhaha s'élève de la foule, des têtes se tournèrent cherchant l'imposteur.

Marie-Meiya se lève.

- Vas-y, tue le donc...

Wufei ne bouge pas. Puis se retourne vers la princesse

- Qui est-il ?

Il est surpris de voir un réel sourire sur le visage de la rousse. Celle-ci prend sa main et le conduit au bord de l'estrade.

- Tue cet homme, celui à trois rangées devant toi.

Wufei relève le regard pour tomber sur Trowa. Il vient de gagner la confiance de la jeune fille mais il ne peut quand même pas se résigner à tuer un de ses compagnons d'armes.

- Attends ! Le sauve Deckim

Le vieil homme se rapproche de Marie-Meiya et lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Ordonne plutôt qui le torture. Cet homme peut être un bon appât pour le Seigneur Shini. Il n'est pas homme à laisser un des siens sans réagir.Marie-Meiya doit reconnaître intérieurement que son oncle a raison même si cela ne lui fait pas plaisir.

- Lieutenant Chang, emmenez-le dans la salle de torture et fait-le parler jusqu'à ce que mort sans suive.

Elle ne compte quand même pas montrer à ses hommes qu'elle se fait commander par Deckim, c'est même loin d'être le cas mais les sujets sont tellement stupides que cela aurait put leur effleurer l'esprit.

Wufei descend de l'estrade et vient se poster juste à côté du roux. Il lui met une main derrière la nuque, Trowa n'a pas su bouger, les autres soldats l'avaient neutralisé en attendant que le Lieutenant vienne le chercher.

- Avance traître, que tu me dises où est le reste de tes troupes.

Deckim revient vers la princesse, elle le repousse d'un geste.

-Mon oncle, je sais ce que je dois faire, envoyer un message à Fukitsu, qu'il prévienne son frère, on va encore gagner du temps. Qui sait, il sera sûrement mort sous la torture, dit Marie-Meiya en se dirigeant vers la tenture.

* * *

Dans la forêt Shini commence à sourire, son plan va pouvoir commencer, Seishi vient de ramener Yasei

µµµ

Un cavalier part dans l'heure vers le château de sa tante pour poster sa missive, Seishi grogne et les jeunes gens se cachent dans les fourrés, ils voient passer le coursier en se demandant où il court si vite, à ce rythme là, son cheval ne tiendrait jamais la distance.

A Suivre…


	8. Prise de pouvoir

Auteur : BernieCalling, Tenshimizu

Base: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Ses perso appartiennent à Tokita Yadate et Tomino, sauf ceux qui ne font pas partie de Gundam Wing, ceux là nous appartiennent, et nous en sommes très fières

Genre: C'est un UA, un peu OOC

Acteurs : Duo (qui joue le rôle de Fukitsu et de Shini Gami), Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Dorothy, Yuki, Sally, Deckim, Relena, Marie-Meiya.

* * *

**Rien n'est une fin en soi**

**Prise de pouvoir**

Pendant ce temps dans l'autre royaume.

Yuki s'occupe de régler plusieurs problèmes ainsi qu'une plainte du peuple. Elle s'ennuie un peu et trouve les discours de ses conseillers assommant. Elle soupire, faisant froncer les sourcils au Ryoku qui parlait toujours devant elle.

- Votre Altesse ! Crie en rentrant un Ryoku aux cheveux roux

Yuki se lève de son trône lance un regard interrogateur.

Le conseiller laisse tomber sa longue liste et prend la lettre que tend le roux.

Il remonte rapidement l'allée et la donne à la jeune reine. Yuki s'empresse d'ouvrir la missive. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant un nom de village dessus ainsi que le nom d'une rue. " Reihou. Allée Youso n° 96"

_Reihou c'est le village de Wufei, mais je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être. Je ne connais pas cette écriture_

Elle retourne le morceau de papier pour voir s'il y a d'autre indication mais rien de plus.

Elle finit par la mettre dans la ceinture de sa longue robe blanche. Elle verra cela plus tard.

L'heure passe rapidement, elle a du mal à écouter le discours du conseiller, son regard et son attention retombent toujours sur la maudite adresse. Elle devrait peut-être demander à Dorothy d'y aller jeter un coup d'œil avec quelques Ryoku.

Perdu dans ses pensées elle entend à peine les grosses portes s'ouvrirent.

- Yuki !

La jeune fille sursaute à la voix claire de l'ancienne reine.

- O..oui.

- Le messager à enfin des nouvelles ?

- des nouvelles ?

- Oui de Noin et Zechs. Dorothy m'a empêché de venir plutôt… pour le message ajoute t-elle en foudroyant du regard la blonde qui l'a suivie.

Yuki pousse un soupir, son amie et Sally n'arrêtent pas de se disputer pour ce point, Sally en fait beaucoup trop. Depuis le départ de Wufei elle a multiplié les visites aux malades choses qu'elle désapprouve au même titre que la blonde. Sally porte la vie, elle doit se reposer mais celle-ci ne tient pas en place. Pour ne pas continuer à stresser la future mère, Yuki lui accorde le plus d'attention possible.

- Elles sont arrivées, dit Yuki avec un sourire en lui tendant le morceau de papier.

- Je vais me rendre là-bas, déclare Sally. Mes patients...

- Pas question ! Crièrent les deux blondes en même temps.

L'ex reine regarde les deux femmes étrangement.

- Pourtant !

- Pourtant, je vais envoyer un homme voir ce qu'il y a à cette adresse. Vous, vous restez ici

La voix de la reine ne laisse aucun choix à Sally.

Dorothy sourit intérieurement, si Heero pouvait la voir comme ça, il serait tellement fier.

- Veux-tu que j'y aille ? Demande Dorothy

- Oui, va, et dépêche-toi, dit-elle.

- Bien, alors si tout est réglé, j'ai encore la mère Bastien à aller voir

Yuki et Dorothy soupirent, elle n'en fera jamais d'autre, déjà quand elle était souveraine, Wufei devait lui rappeler qu'elle était reine et plus médecin. Maintenant que son mari est absent, il n'y a plus personne pour lui tenir tête et elle se lâche, fait tout ce qu'elle n'a pas pu faire depuis un moment et qui l'a rend heureuse. Elle préfère encore s'activer, que de penser au danger que son époux peut rencontrer. Quand elle était près de lui lors de la confrontation, elle l'a vu à l'œuvre comme ce qu'exigeait Shini de ses hommes dans le feu de l'action. Ces deux amies ne se rendent pas compte que comme ça elle peut dormir la nuit.

* * *

Wufei conduit et enferme Trowa dans la cellule selon l'ordre de Marie-Meiya. 

Elle ne compte pas vraiment torturer le jeune homme mais elle veut garder une certaine autorité sur ses hommes. L'ancien roi est étonné que malgré son jeune âge, celle-ci sache faire preuve d'autant stratégie militaire ainsi que stratégie économique pour le pays lui-même. Il a apprit que la lettre que Fukitsu a reçue, et que Shini a recopié vient belle et bien de son cru. Cette jeune fille est manipulée certes mais elle n'en est pas moins dangereuse.

Relena aurait plusieurs choses à apprendre à sa nièce mais celle-ci pourrait l'aider dans l'économie du pays. Fukitsu lui n'est pas vraiment doué pour cela ou plutôt ne s'en occupe pas. Il n'a toujours pas croisé Relena mais il ne s'inquiète pas trop, avec Marie-Meiya, la reine de Sank ne risque pas grand chose. Car la fillette est capricieuse mais elle ne peut pas faire mal à un être plus gros qu'un chien.  
Il soupire en parcourant ensuite les couloirs. Il espère que les autres ne seront pas trop long tout de même.

Au moment où il ferme la porte de la cellule, la jeune fille arrive. Le maître des plantes rouvre la porte pour lui montrer, le jeune homme sur le sol, les mains attachées, dans le dos et les pieds liés aussi.

- Bien, dit-elle en ressortant.

Elle clappe dans ses mains, et fait entrer un garde dans la cellule pour le surveiller et fait signe à son Lieutenant de la suivre. Elle longe des couloirs que Wufei ne soupçonnait même pas dans les environs, comme si la villa comprenait une autre maison en son sein.

- Nous allons partir demain, pour attaquer les terres aux alentours de mon royaume, je ne veux pas que les terres pertes de sa valeur. Rassemble tes troupes, le plus que tu peux, vous circulerez par 20 minimums.

Wufei fait un salut et quitte la pièce. Il ne voit pas le sourire de la jeune fille se dessiner.

µµµ

Marie-Meiya regarde le Lieutenant partir, elle l'a prit aussi sous son aile car cet homme lui dit quelque chose. Cela lui trotte dans la tête depuis que son regard c'est porté sur lui.

Elle vient de le remettre peut après son ascension vers l'estrade. C'est un des hommes de Shini, mais puisque celui-ci ne se doute de rien, il va continuer à faire tout ce qu'elle dit. Chose plaisante pour elle puisque celui-ci est son pantin sans qu'il sache qui tient les ficelles.

Shini s'est cru plus malin qu'elle ! Elle aura le plaisir de voir qu'elle a réussit à neutraliser ses hommes. Elle ne compte tuer personne mais son oncle ce n'est pas pareil, elle n'attend que le jour où Deckim et Shini se rencontreront, sûrement aurait-il un combat des plus sanglant et avec un peu de chance, aucuns des deux ni survivra.

Elle appréciait Deckim au départ mais là il commence sérieusement à l'énervée.

* * *

Dorothy est au point de rendez-vous qu'elle a fixé avec son cousin, elle ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner de la jeune reine, il y a eu beaucoup de changement dans la région de son enfance. Dorothy a fait semblant de partir, pour que Sally n'y aille pas, en partant, elle a envoyé son scorpion à la recherche de Quatre, son animal a en lien avec le jeune empathe, elle n'a jamais su vraiment pourquoi, mais il l'a toujours prévenu quand Quatre se trouvait dans les parages ou quand il allait arriver. Donc le scorpion n'aura pas trop de difficulté à trouver le blond, un message inscrit sous la carapace. 

Il y a deux jours qu'elle l'attend.

* * *

Quatre sent quelque chose monter le long de sa jambe. 

- Ne bouge pas, dit le natté

- Non, c'est le scorpion de ma cousine, il n'y a que lui avec ce reflet rougeâtre sur sa carapace

Le blond tend la main et prend la bête, il découvre rapidement le message et le lit.

Il regarde Shini, puis Heero.

- Je vais devoir retourner dans notre royaume, Yuki veut que Noin et Zechs participent, elle les a retrouvés, mais je dois me rendre dans la région pour les ramener, dit le maître de l'eau.

Shini interroge du regard Heero, pour savoir s'il a confiance en Noin car si lui a vu de lui-même la jeune fille, mais toutes ses interactions avec Zechs le rend plus suspicieux.

- Pas de problème. Lui affirme le maître du vent.

- Va et si nos projets changent, je le signalerai à l'eau

Le blond s'éclipse rapidement par le cours d'eau, il ira plus vite, le mot de sa cousine était très urgent.

Il atterrit dans le lac prêt d'une colline, il sait que la barrière est un peu plus loin. Dorothy doit sûrement l'attendre.

µµµ

La blonde attend bien son cousin, une fois celui-ci en vue, elle lui donne une lettre à remettre aux deux détenteurs.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demande Quatre

- Je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps, puis tu pourras sûrement les convaincre, tu sais convaincre n'importe qui.

Quatre lui fait un mince sourire, Dorothy obtient, elle aussi ce qu'elle veut mais de manière plus directe, chose qui n'est pas vraiment recommandé quand on demande de l'aide.

Il hoche la tête, il place la missive dans une enveloppe hermétique et se dirige vers le lac du château, comme cela il pourra se diriger directement dans Reihou, le ruisseau traverse le village.

* * *

De son côté Wufei continue ses rondes, se demandant quand Shini allait attaquer. 

Il essaie de se montrer agréable avec la princesse mais ce n'est pas tout le temps facile. Celle-ci vient le voir alors qu'il surveille Trowa.

- Lieutenant Chang!

Wufei s'empresse de s'incliner.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Venez me tenir compagnie, dit-elle avec un sourire et en lui prenant sa main.

- Mon service ?

- Lieutenant Chang...

Marie-Meiya fait la moue, alors qu'elle le tire encore un peu. Wufei a vraiment l'impression d'avoir une petite fille auprès de lui.

- Il n'y a personne pour vous tenir compagnie ? Demande quand même Wufei.

Marie-Meiya lui répond par un soupire.

- Non. Vous savez lieutenant, j'ai énormément confiance en vous, car je vous apprécie beaucoup mais... vous voyez jusqu'ici je n'ai eut que des ennemis aussi bien dans ma propre armée que dans les autres pays. Certains de mes soldats sont sous mes ordres uniquement pour laisser une possibilité à l'ennemi de s'infiltrer et ainsi voir ma tête tomber. Les dirigeants des autres pays, ont peur de moi alors ils envoient des tas d'hommes en infiltration pour me tuer. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'est que la seule personne que j'aimais et la seule amie que j'ai eut m'a aussi trahi. Je me retrouve seule une fois de plus alors... j'espère qu'avec vous ce sera différent. Car vous vous n'allez pas me trahir ? N'est ce pas Lieutenant?

Wufei ne laisse rien passer, mais il est chambouler par le récit de la jeune fille.

Comme aussi par cette lueur perdue dans ses yeux. Il ne fait que hocher la tête.

Même s'il doit se battre contre ses amis, il ne peut quand même pas laissé Marie-Meiya toute seule, après tout c'est lui qui a causé cette situation. C'est lui qui a tué Treize, quoi qu'on en dise, car Shini n'a fait qu'abréger ses souffrances.

Cette enfant n'a plus rien et tout cela par sa faute, il peut au moins faire quelque chose pour elle. En cela la protéger, il est désolé de devoir se battre contre ses compagnons d'armes mais sa décision était prise.

* * *

- Shini ? 

Un mouvement de tête lui répond.

Les deux soldats se mettent en route avec les deux loups, Yasei à l'avant et Seishi à l'arrière comme toujours quand ils se déplacent et qu'ils sont tous les deux là, ils n'ont pas perdu cette habitude de l'enfance.

Arrivé au château, ils se rendent compte que le branle bas de combat est entrain de se mettre en route. Ils vont avoir très dure de rentrer à l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer, tellement il y a des soldats dans tous les coins.

Shini envoie les deux loups se cacher, il ordonne à Yasei de le prévenir quand il sentira l'odeur de Marie-meiya et de Relena.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine particulière de la jeune princesse, Wufei prépare une boisson pour que Trowa puisse se battre à ses côtés et qu'il puisse l'avoir en son pouvoir. 

Il la donnera à Trowa et ils pourront ainsi assurer la protection de la jeune fille mieux que toute l'armée qu'elle a autour d'elle.

* * *

Shini montre à Heero la fenêtre ouverte au deuxième étage du château, le jeune homme doit pouvoir rapidement y accéder. Lui pourra rentrer par la terre sans trop de problème, s'il tombe sur de la roche, ça ne lui posera pas de problème. Shini lui passe rapidement une main sur la joue. Heero sourit légèrement. Ses liens avec Shini se resserre un peu, le fait qu'il gagne un peu de confiance en lui doit y être pour beaucoup. 

Il appelle l'air qui l'enveloppe autour de lui sans problème pour l'élever jusqu'à la lucarne.

Il ne se demande pas, s'il y a des ennemis, il pourra toujours appeler les oiseaux en renfort. Il met un pied sur le bord de la fenêtre et regarde vivement autour de lui.

"_Personne."_

Un peu surpris néanmoins, Heero commence à courir dans les couloirs du château, il a éliminé quelques gardes mais cela n'est pas un grand nombre comparé à la bataille qu'il y a eu lieu il y a déjà presque deux ans de cela. Avançant sur le qui-vive mais avec prudence, il arrive devant de grande porte.

* * *

Wufei a fini de concocter sa potion, Trowa l'a bue avec beaucoup de réticence, ne comprenant pas comment son ami pouvait agir de la sorte. 

Wufei est satisfait quand il voit enfin le roux s'écrouler par terre. L'effet de la potion ne devrait plus tarder.

Il s'accroupit auprès du maître de la terre et murmure.

- Toi, tu devras empêcher Shini de venir jusqu'à la princesse.

- Oui. Répondit faiblement Trowa

Wufei a un sourire de fierté, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi cette potion plus que complexe mais cela ne fait plus aucun doute maintenant. Il regarde le roux partir puis se retourne vers une plante verte, mise sur une table.

- A nous deux maintenant Heero.

Il quitte à son tour la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle aux réunions, la salle qui comporte une estrade.

A Suivre…


	9. Deux fleurs à protéger

Auteur : BernieCalling, Tenshimizu

Base: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Ses perso appartiennent à Tokita Yadate et Tomino, sauf ceux qui ne font pas partie de Gundam Wing, ceux là nous appartiennent, et nous en sommes très fières

Genre: C'est un UA, un peu OOC

Acteurs : Duo (qui joue le rôle de Fukitsu et de Shini Gami), Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Dorothy, Yuki, Sally, Deckim, Relena, Marie-Meiya.

* * *

**Rien n'est une fin en soi**

**Deux fleurs à protéger**

Heero est étonné de voir une énorme estrade au milieu de la pièce mais il n'a pas le temps de contempler les goûts de la nièce de Relena. Il remarque une autre porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Peut-être que celle-ci le mènera à Marie-Meiya. Alors qu'il se dirige vers celle-ci il voit apparaître Wufei. Cela ne doit pas être le bon chemin alors.

Il va faire demi-tour mais il remarque que plusieurs lianes se sont mises autour de lui.

- Wufei ?

- Je t'empêcherai de lui faire du mal.

Heero observe son ami, celui-ci ne semble pas dans son état normal.

Le maître des plantes immobilise le brun rapidement, il n'est pas question que celui-ci fasse mal à cette enfant. Il le voit bouger et ressert l'étreinte. Quelque part, il n'y a que lui pour comprendre vraiment la fillette. Lui aussi a été seul longtemps... très longtemps même.

Il voit Heero réussir à couper les lianes grâce à un sabre de vent. Cette fois-ci, il ne fait rien pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Heero trouve cela bizarre, mais Wufei ne fait plus rien. Le maître des vents doit rester sur ses gardes.

Car malgré tout, le maître des plantes n'a pas été choisi comme roi pour rien.

Il possède un immense pouvoir, pouvoir qu'il s'est toujours refusé à utiliser depuis qu'il le connaît. Peut-être que Wufei est prêt maintenant, Heero ne veut pas faire de geste brusque, ni s'élancer contre son adversaire, il risquerait de se faire tuer.

Il soupire intérieurement, depuis quand sa vie a-t-elle de l'importance ?

Wufei quant à lui-même s'il est dans la pièce, il n'est pas là d'esprit, celui-ci est partit dans le passé.

_**Flash Back**_

_**- Oui, je suis le fils du Seigneur O. **_

_**Un sourire fier sur les lèvres, il se présente à ses petits camarades de classe.  
Mais ceux-ci l'ignorent, il le rejette même. Wufei ne comprend pas bien mais il ne va quand même pas forcer les autres à être ses amis. **_

_**Depuis le jour de la rentrée, il lit un **__**à un tous l**__**es livres de la grande bibliothèque. Il aime bien lire, même s'il préfèrerait jouer avec les autres, mais les autres ne veulent pas **__**de lui**__**. Cela le rend un peu triste d'être toujours tout seul... **_

_**Plusieurs mois passent, il va sur ses 4 ans, c'est alors qu'une petite fille jette son livre à terre en donnant un coup de pied dedans.**_

_**  
- Arrête mon père va me gronder déclare t-il en allant chercher le livre. **_

_**La petite fille avec des couettes noir hausse les épaules.**_

- Moi, je voulais que tu joues avec moi!

- Personne ne veut jouer avec moi... répond Wufei en se rasseyant sur sa souche d'arbre. 

_**Ce n'est pas que personne ne joue vraiment avec lui, ni ne lui parle, les plantes sont très gentilles mais il a envie de jouer avec les autres Ryoku. Cette fille doit se moquer de lui comme les autres.**_

- Moi, je veux, déclare-t-elle en le tirant par le bras._** T'es**__** Wufei**__** hein**__**Moi c'est Meiran !**_

Elle lui fait un grand sourire et le tire pour ensuite le pousser par terre. Il sait bien que cette fille va être méchante avec lui.  
- Ben alors c'est toi le onigokko. ( Chat perché)

Wufei se met alors à courir derrière Meiran.

Il a _**enfin**__** une amie, il est content.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Wufei revient un peu à la réalité, maintenant il a plusieurs amis mais il ne peut pas abandonner Marie-Meiya, il doit faire pour celle-ci ce que Meiran a fait pour lui.

- Wufei, ne m'oblige pas à te raisonner, retentit la voix d'Heero alors que des oiseaux se sont mis tout autour de lui.

- Attaque-moi, je ne bougerai pas. Murmure Wufei

Le maître des plantes a mal, très mal à la tête tout à coup.

_"Non, pas maintenant"_.

Mais son don prend le contrôle immobilisant les oiseaux ainsi que le brun contre les dalles alors que Wufei vient de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Meiran vient souvent jouer dans le petit château, lui l'aime beaucoup, tout comme son père. **__**Ce dernier**__** lui a même dit, que quand il sera grand il épousera Meiran.**_

_**Il ne sait pas ce que cela veut dire, mais il a dit oui s'il peut garder Meiran comme amie. Depuis ce jour Meiran vit même avec lui, au départ elle n'était pas très contente disant que ses parents ne venaient pas souvent. Elle aimait bien jouer dehors aussi. Une fois de plus le livre que Wufei lisait vole par terre.**_

_**- Viens avec moi. On va jouer à se battre.**_

_**- Non, tu gagnes tout le temps.**_

_**Bien que Meiran lui ait appris quelques prises, elle est bien plus forte que lui. Ce qu'il n'aime pas alors il refuse de jouer à ce jeu. Il préfère lire.**_

_**- t'es pas marrant, boude Meiran.**_

_**- j'aime pas ce jeu. Pourquoi pas aller lire dans les jardins**_

_**- lire c'est ennuyeux !**_

_**- c'est pas vrai.**_

_**- Si. Puis moi, j'en ai assez d'être toujours dans ce château. Je veux jouer dehors, je veux pas jouer dans les jardins. Je veux rentrer à la maison!**_

_**- Pourquoi ? Moi j'aime bien quand tu es là ! Demande d'une voix blessée Wufei.**_

_**- Moi, pas! Tu fais jamais ce que je demande ! Tu veux jamais non plus cueillir des fleurs avec moi.**_

_**- Si je veux bien.**_

_**Il a dit cela mais il n'a pas envie, mais il n'aime pas quand Meiran pleure. **_

_**Ils se disputent souvent, mais ils s'aiment bien tous les deux. Mais il a des disputes qu'il n'aime pas comme celle qu'il vient d'avoir, pourtant elle a lieu de plus en plus souvent. **_

µ

_**Meiran est rentrée dans la pièce, elle a jeté les livres par terre, Wufei lui a fait des fleurs de papiers pour la calmer mais rien n'y fait.**_

_**- J'en veux pas, dit-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la main de Wufei qui lui tend les fleurs. **_

_**Il commence à s'énerver aussi, chose qui n'arrive **__**pratiquement**__** jamais.**_

_**- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?**_

_**- C'est de ta faute! Crie Meiran. Les autres ont raisons. Tu sais rien faire d'autre que faire mal aux autres.**_

_**Wufei ne comprend pas pourquoi, il n'a rien fait de mal.**_

_**Hier encore il s'amusait à faire éclore des fleurs et en faire une jolie couronne pour Meiran. "Elle veut peut-être des vraies fleurs". **__**Pense t-il**_

_**Wufei prend alors de la terre dans sa poche et commence à faire pousser ses amies mais il voit Meiran écraser la petite fleur.**_

_**Il pousse son amie sur le sol.**_

_**- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**_

_**- Parce que tu recommences ! Papa et maman, ils ne veulent pas de moi parce que je sais pas faire pousser des fleurs. **__**Ils viennent plus **__**me voir**__** à cause de toi!**_

_**- Mais tu sais voler dans les airs, c'est un joli don.**__** Répond Wufei.**_

_**Meiran devient rouge, elle commence à renverser toutes les plantes dans la bibliothèque. Wufei est horrifié puis devient très en colère.**_

_**- T'avais pas le droit de faire ça! Elles sont gentilles les fleurs. Tu leur as fait mal. Méchante!**_

_**Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe, ni pourquoi Meiran vole dans les airs, **__**du moins de cette façon, d'habitude elle vole plus joliment que ça.**_

_**Comme il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi toutes les fleurs se mettent à attaquer Meiran mais il est en colère, il se dit qu'elle le mérite puis les objets se transforment en fleurs pour voler contre Meiran. **_

_**Il agrandit les yeux quand un liquide rouge tombe de son amie alors que d'autres fleurs en métal et en **__**terre**__** tape Meiran.  
Il crie alors que Meiran tombe sur le sol. Elle se retrouve contre le mur de l'autre côté. Les livres avec des motifs de fleurs retombent eux aussi là où ils sont.**_

_**La porte s'ouvre en grand.**_

_**- Que se passe t-il ? Crie son père en entrant.**_

_**- Pe... père. Mei... Meiran elle, bouge plus, parvient à murmurer Wufei. **_

_**Le seigneur prend son fils dans ses bras et le sert contre lui alors qu'il va voir comment va l'autre enfant.**_

_**- Elle bouge plus, gémit une fois de plus Wufei**_

_**- Elle ne vit plus... murmure le seigneur O**_

_**- Comme maman ? Demande Wufei qui l'a entendu.**_

_**- Oui. C'est bien mon fils, sourit le seigneur en se levant.**_

_**- pè... père ?**_

_**- Tu as un pouvoir puissant. Tu iras loin.**_

_**Il le laisse au milieu de la pièce avec Meiran et des félicitations**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Heero ne peut plus bouger, mais son esprit reste libre. Il ne veut pas appeler d'autres oiseaux quand il voit les premiers qu'il a appelés s'écraser sur le sol, qui ressemble à du métal et non plus des oiseaux vivants. Il ne veut pas appeler non plus Shini à son secours, ça mettrait le jeune homme face à un dilemme difficile, à savoir s'il doit protéger le maître des vents au détriment du maître des plantes.

- Wufei, ressaisis-toi, tente Heero.

Mais il n'arrive pas à toucher le jeune roi, toujours pris dans ses souvenirs il a le même regard vitreux qu'avait Shini quand il replongeait dans son enfance.

- Wufei, explique-moi ton comportement, je veux te comprendre.

Petit à petit l'ex roi revient à lui, reprenant pied dans la réalité.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Shini vient de se trouver face à Trowa qui lui bouche le passage vers la salle du trône. Le combat se fait rapidement, le natté ne comprend pas le comportement du maître de la terre, mais il a devant lui un adversaire, ça il le voit bien, leurs pouvoirs en action, ils se défient tous les deux, Trowa soulève les dalles pour empêcher le natté de progresser. 

- Rebrousse ton chemin Shini, je ne peux pas te laisser passer.

- Pourquoi ? Demande ce dernier en évitant une crevasse qui vient de se faire dans le couloir.

- C'est les ordres, que j'ai reçu, tu n'approcheras pas la princesse

- Trowa ! Les ordres de qui ?

Le maître de la terre devient aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, Shini sent que la puissance du jeune homme se fait au maximum, il doit soit l'éliminer, soit éviter.

Shini sent la puissance le frôler et la terre s'ouvre, il n'a le temps que de se jette sur le sol, Trowa disparaît dans la terre. Le natté soupire, il se retourne et voit l'ouverture vers l'extérieur qu'a fait le jeune homme, par l'ouverture, il voit les troupes de Marie-Meiya qui préparent un carrosse. Soit la princesse s'en va, soit c'est pour Relena.

Le natté se relève, il pourrait partir par-là, mais il sait qu'il doit aussi attendre Heero, il sent au fond de lui-même qu'il ne peut pas abandonner le jeune homme derrière lui, cette mission, ils la feront à deux. La roche lui a dit que Deckim a prévu de polluer la source qui alimente tout le village en eaux potable, il ne peut pas quitter les lieux maintenant sans arrêter, les projets de ce type immonde.

* * *

Au même moment, Wufei reprend petit à petit ses esprits. 

- Elle a confiance en moi, Heero, j'ai déjà déçu trop de gens, abandonné trop de gens derrière moi, pour ne pas trahir encore la confiance de quelqu'un. Elle est jeune, c'est maintenant qu'on la forme pour le futur. Je la protégerai au péril de ma vie. Ne nous suis pas, renoncé à empêcher son retour sur le trône et je veillerai à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Relena, dit Wufei en laissant, le soldat, paralysé sur le sol avant de rejoindre la princesse à son carrosse.

- Wufei, murmure le brun essayant toujours de lutter contre le don de son ami. Il n'arrivera rien à Marie-Meiya, Shini et Relena feront tous pour ça.

Wufei qui est à la porte, se retourne un peu vers le maître des vents. Heero voit arriver sur lui plusieurs morceaux d'argile alors qu'il était emprisonné par la matière.

- Peut-être... mais je ne trahirais pas sa confiance. Tu n'as pas à comprendre, juste à accepter mon choix.

Il referme la porte avec la certitude, que le brun va mettre un moment avant de se libérer.

Il laisse quand même un morceau de papier tomber leur indiquant le passage secret ainsi que la deuxième partie de la villa. Après tout, il ne nuit pas à la jeune fille comme cela.

Il suit la princesse mais il ne sait pas si Relena l'accompagne comme cela ils ont une chance de récupérer leur reine.

C'est même peut-être mieux. Secouant la tête, il se hâte de courir vers le carrosse. Marie-Meiya a besoin de lui, combattre la personne qu'elle aime va être suffisamment dure comme cela.

µµµ

Marie-Meiya a un sourire en apercevant Wufei, au départ elle voulait le manipuler, lui faire du mal. Mais il a été vraiment très attentionné avec elle. Quelqu'un de vraiment méchant ne pouvait pas être aussi gentil. Puis il a la confiance de son oncle, ce n'est pas une chose facile alors elle décide, elle aussi de lui faire confiance. Pour l'instant, elle ne le regrette pas du tout. Elle a un très bon ami ainsi que deux soldats qui lui sont entièrement dévouée. Relena ne peut pas garder son trône bien longtemps.

Elle espère que Fukitsu va accepter de se rendre, elle ne veut pas le blesser simplement l'épouser.

A Suivre…


	10. Poison à extraire

Auteur : BernieCalling, Tenshimizu

Base: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Ses perso appartiennent à Tokita Yadate et Tomino, sauf ceux qui ne font pas partie de Gundam Wing, ceux là nous appartiennent, et nous en sommes très fières

Genre: C'est un UA, un peu OOC

Acteurs : Duo (qui joue le rôle de Fukitsu et de Shini Gami), Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Marie-Meiya, Lady Une, Lucrezia, Zechs

* * *

**Rien n'est une fin en soi**

**Le poison à extraire **

Shini entend le carrosse partir.

- « Les deux odeurs sont dans la boite roulante » dit Yasei

- Suis-la ! Seishi tu restes ici ! Dit le natté avant de partir à la recherche d'Heero en se laissant guider par son cœur.

Longeant les murs, il finit par retrouver le maître des vents, juste au moment où celui-ci ouvre la porte, le papier à la main.  
Sentant la détresse de son ami, Shini s'avance vers lui, il voit que ses vêtements sont déchirés à certains endroits, que du sang commence à coaguler par-ci par-là, repère les oiseaux devenus d'acier, avant de reporter son attention sur Heero.

Le questionnant du regard, il aperçoit le papier dans la main et tend la sienne pour le prendre. Heero lui donne sans problème, toujours aussi muet.

Un sourire apparaît chez le natté, qu'il perd rapidement devant le manque de réaction de son ami. Son regard se fait plus insistant.

- Wufei a trahi, finit par dire Heero

- Trowa aussi

L'étonnement passe dans les yeux cobalts, mais Shini à d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Marie-Meiya et Relena sont dans le carrosse qui vient de quitter le château. La nappe phréatique a été piégée, on ne peut pas partir maintenant, on doit arrêter ça. Pour les deux autres, on réglera ça en temps et en heure. Yasei suit le carrosse, Seishi pistera.

- Hn

- Il t'a donné au moins la raison de sa trahison ?

- Hn

- Et ?

- Ne pas la trahir, elle est jeune et personne pour lui montrer le bon chemin. Elle doit être manipulée et lui veut la protéger. Trowa ?

- Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air de me barrer le chemin à contre cœur, mais il devait obéir, j'ai un doute, parce qu'il m'a ouvert un chemin pour m'enfuir sans tomber sur les soldats.

- Hn

Guidé par l'odeur de l'eau Shini avance d'un pas sûr, montrant le chemin au maître des vents. Arrivé sur place, il trouve la place nettoyée des soldats qui aurait du faire le sale travail, Trowa debout au milieu des corps sur le sol. Heero sourit, il n'a pas trahi, il a seulement berné les autres aussi bien Wufei, que la princesse, ils ont donc toujours une marche d'avance. Il va falloir désamorcer rapidement le système de poison, trouver où sont toutes les fioles pour que le drame n'ait pas lieu, avant de pouvoir partir à la recherche des soldats.

* * *

Quatre est arrivé à la ville de Reihou, il est étonné des riches décorations ainsi que de la beauté et de la fraîcheur du village. Le château en arrière plan resplendit de loin, rien ne semble jamais pouvoir le détruire.

Oui, il trouve ce lieu presque magique, bien autre chose de ce qu'il a aperçut dans le cœur de Wufei. Un Reihou, gris, froid ainsi que pauvre sans parler du château presque en ruine à l'allure lugubre.

Quatre c'est dit plusieurs fois que l'enfance de Wufei n'avait pas était facile surtout avec tout ce qu'il avait lu dans le cœur du maître des plantes, mais en comparant ce qu'il avait ressenti avec l'image réelle, il se dit que le brun avait dû être vraiment malheureux dans ce village et qui plus est, il ne l'aimait pas. Il secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il doit retrouver les deux détenteurs.

Chose qui n'est pas facile car beaucoup de maison se ressemble ainsi que les rues.

Cela doit faire presque deux heures qu'il recherche l'adresse quand il arrive enfin devant une auberge. Il est fatigué et poisseux. S'il avait su qu'il devait recherche une auberge et pas une demeure. Il s'avance vers le lieu, il pousse la porte en chêne.

Une étrange ambiance si trouve ainsi que rire et fumée. Inspirant un bon coup, il se dirige vers le bar qu'il aperçoit au loin.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous mon seigneur ?

- Je cherche Lucrézia Noin et Zechs Merquise.

- Les patrons ne viendront que dans la soirée mon bon monsieur.

- Bien, j'aimerai une chambre alors, sourit Quatre.

* * *

Shini regarde Trowa puis les soldats et soupire.

- Tu aurais pu en laisser un en état de parler, comment on va faire maintenant

- J'aurai dû y penser, dit Trowa

- Oui, tu aurais dû, dit Shini en s'asseyant sur le sol, les deux mains à plat.

Un sourcil interrogateur se dessine au-dessus de l'émeraude.

- Il interroge les éléments, répond Heero.

- Il y aurait 8 fioles cachées autour de la nappe, un élément oxydant va libérer le poison rapidement, dit Shini en ouvrant les yeux.

De suite, le maître du vent et de la terre se mettent en chassent pour retrouver les fioles. Shini a repéré, un grand récipient qu'il met contre un mur. Il y met la première fiole qu'il trouve, rapidement, les 8 objets sont découverts.

Dans un silence que rien n'a rompu pendant la 1/2heure qu'a duré les recherches. Shini dépose la dernière fiole qu'elles commencent à se désintégrer, rependant le poison dans la cuve.

Shini se met face à elle

- Trowa, de la terre dedans pendant que je la gèle

Figeant tous les éléments, ce qui a pour effet d'en annuler le danger.

Heero a les sens aux aguets.

- On vient

- J'ai besoin de temps, dit Shini.

- Il ne peut pas venir avec nous, on en a encore besoin en infiltration, dit Heero

- Wufei, m'a fait boire une potion, il me croit sous son emprise, répond Trowa

- Tu aurais du partir avec lui alors, dit Shini.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de temps ? Demande Heero.

- laisser le temps à Quatre de revenir, trouver Lady Une.

Heero passe derrière le maître de la terre et lui donne un coup de machette au niveau du cou, Trowa s'écroule sur le sol au milieu des soldats.

- Désolé. Le poison ? Demande Heero.

- C'est bon

- Alors, fais-moi disparaître avec toi, par la terre, dit le maître du vent, en s'avançant vers le natté.

Celui-ci, le prend dans ses bras et disparaît sous terre au moment où la porte de la cave, s'ouvre sur une trentaine de soldat.

* * *

Quatre qui est fort contracté, boit son verre d'eau, pendant environ 1/2 d'heure il a entendu la conversation de Shini par l'eau mais surtout ressentit la peur de l'eau d'être contaminée. Il soupire de soulagement quand l'élément le prévient que le danger est écarté.

Il soupire une fois de plus en sachant maintenant pourquoi Yuki veut que Zechs et Lucrézia se joignent à la mission, il n'y a bien qu'eux seuls pour faire revenir l'ancienne reine Lady Une. Du moins d'après ce que Yuki a raconté elle-même depuis quelques années.

Il boit son verre d'un trait. Le fait de boire de l'eau pure, sans rien ajouté dedans et si rapidement, lui donne la tête qui tourne, boire son propre élément lui donnait souvent cette impression mais c'était la seule boisson acceptable et buvable à la carte.

La pièce tourne dangereusement, il est temps pour lui d'aller se coucher.

Il a à peine mis son pied sur le sol que celui-ci se dérobe, alors qu'il allait joliment manger le sol deux bras le rattrape.

- Qu'a t-il donc but ? Demande une voix d'homme

- Un simple verre d'eau, seigneur.

- Donne-lui de l'alcool, Zechs, il va sûrement rapidement se remettre, murmure à son oreille Lucrézia.

Ce que le blond fait immédiatement, comme son amie lui a dit Quatre semble aller directement mieux.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demandèrent les deux détenteurs sur la défensive.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un juge du royaume vient à Reihou. Quatre porte sa main à sa tête.

- La reine m'envoie.

Il voit du coin de l'œil les deux détenteurs se tendre. Ils froncent les sourcils. Mais décide de laisser cela de côté.

- Elle veut que vous alliez immédiatement dans l'autre monde. Vous devriez convaincre Lady Une de revenir auprès de sa fille car de chose grave se passe là-bas. Ainsi que vos pouvoirs dans cette lutte seront utiles.

- Qui nous demande vraiment ? Demande alors Zechs

- la reine car elle sait très bien que Shini est homme, a donné une deuxième chance.

Les deux détenteurs se regardent puis donne leur approbation.

La reine Lady Une les écouterait peut-être...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le carrosse avance vers le royaume de Sank. La princesse enverrait un dernier message à Fukitsu, avant de déclarer la guerre, s'il renonce à sa femme, s'il la répudie ouvertement, il peut encore arrêter toute cette guerre.

Elle s'étonne aussi que Relena ne montre pas de signe de reconnaissance vis à vis de son Lieutenant, elle ne peut pas ne pas l'avoir reconnu, elle est donc plus intelligente qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Sa haine pour la jeune femme, de lui avoir pris l'homme de ses rêves, l'a donc aveuglée.

Elle réfléchit beaucoup et regarde les réactions de toutes les personnes présentes dans son petit carrosse.

Wufei n'a pas réagit quand il s'est assis dans le carrosse, mais c'est normal, il n'aurait pas été un bon soldat et un bon roi, s'il n'avait pas agit comme il agissait maintenant.

Elle espérait seulement qu'il sera sincère jusqu'au bout avec elle, et qu'il ne va pas se retourner contre elle au dernier moment, car elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette trahison. Son Oncle n'a pas l'air de reconnaître Wufei, donc, elle s'en débarrassera quand elle sera sur le trône.

La princesse fait arrêter son armée, ils ne sont plus qu'à une journée de marche de Sank, le reste de son plan peut se mettre en place.  
Elle fait établir le camp dans la maison de maître à l'entrée du village.

* * *

Shini et Heero viennent de réapparaître près de Seishi, celui-ci jappe gaiement à l'approche de son maître.

- Oui, tu es beau, montre-nous le chemin, on te suit, dit le natté en partant à la suite de son loup.

Heero derrière lui, soupire un peu, il serait bien encore resté un peu dans ses bras, il faut dire que les moments tendresses qu'ils partageaient avant cette mission, ne se présentent plus. On peut dire que Shini peut être très complexe qu'on on y pense, entre le garçon attendrissant avec ses neveux et nièce. Le guerrier sans peur qu'il est pour l'instant, et le jeune homme froid plein de sentiment mais qui n'ose pas les exprimer, Heero n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. De toute façon tant que la mission ne sera pas finie, il ne faut pas penser avoir autre chose que l'attention du soldat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire quand on aura retrouvé le carrosse ? Demande Heero

- Je ne sais pas encore.

* * *

Trowa sort petit à petit des pommes où le coup judicieux du maître des vents l'a plongé, il est avec les autres soldats. Il entend qu'ils doivent se préparer rapidement car le carrosse de la future reine est déjà partie pour le royaume de Sank, les hostilités vont bientôt commencer.

* * *

Quatre de son côté, explique la situation aux deux autres détenteurs. Ainsi que tout ce qui c'est passé pendant leur année d'absence. Lady Une n'est plus pareille.

Quatre, la situation expliquée, empoigne ses deux aînés. Il se dirige vers la rivière et se hâte. Ils arrivent rapidement au royaume. Quatre est soulagé de voir que Dorothy n'est pas dans les parages, il n'a pas vraiment envie d'éviter une confrontation ou quelque chose du genre.

- Je vais essayer de vous mettre le plus près possible de la demeure de Lady Une mais cela devrait être à 1 ou 2 kilomètres quand même. Faîtes bien attention de ne pas vous faire prendre par les soldats de Marie-Meiya.

Même si cette dernière phrase est inutile, Quatre n'a pas pu s'empêcher de la dire. La barrière passée Quatre se dirige vers le lac ou plutôt ce qui avait été un lac autrefois.

- Prenez votre respiration, cette fois le passage d'une eau à l'autre sera plus long et ne me lâchez pas malgré la douleur.

Quatre se concentre alors que l'eau est à mi-genoux, ils se retrouvent tous les trois en masses d'eau. Quatre se concentre pour ne faire qu'un avec le petit lac pour ensuite fondre dans la terre et commencer le voyage.

Passant par diverse nappe d'eau pour arriver en un seul morceau.

C'est épuisé que Quatre les fait sortir du ruisseau.

Noin s'est penchée sur lui mais Quatre l'arrête

- Allez-y !

Quatre respire doucement mais l'eau vient déjà l'envelopper pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Un peu épuisé Quatre sent le sommeil le rattraper.

µµµ

Noin et Zechs filent le plus vite qu'ils peuvent. Ils évitent, les soldats qui sont sur le chemin, leur but c'est la maison en retrait du village, dans laquelle ex-reine attend, complètement amorphe, le retour de sa fille.

Lady Une a très mal vécu le fait d'avoir perdu sa mère, la lettre que sa fille lui a écrite pour la rassurer, lui a fait du bien, mais maintenant elle aimerait que cette enfant rentre à la maison. Pouvoir recommencer à vivre, à s'occuper de quelqu'un. Elle n'a jamais été faite pour l'oisiveté.

Les deux soldats voient l'ex première dame du royaume par la fenêtre.

Noin entre, pendant que Zechs fait le pied de crue pour la prévenir du danger. Elle met sa main sur la pierre de la maison, et se retrouve dans la pièce. Noin s'avance vers la reine est se met à genoux devant elle.

- Madame ?

- Lucrézia !

- Oui, c'est moi, il faut que je vous parle.

- Il y a longtemps, comme tu as grandi. Viens, me parler un petit peu, oui, discutons, ça va me faire du bien, je suis si seule depuis que Marie-meiya est partie rendre visite à un oncle de son père. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été acceptée comme j'aurai voulu par la famille de mon époux, il me reprochait de ne pas être de sang noble.

Lucrézia a un faible sourire. Elle a du mal à reconnaître cette femme si forte mais imprégnée de douceur qu'avait été Lady Une. La femme en face d'elle semble avoir vieillit d'un coup.

La mort de son époux et la disparition de sa fille doit y être pour quelque chose ainsi que la récente mort de la mère de l'ancienne souveraine.

- Madame, votre fille...

- Oh, tu ne l'as plus vue depuis longtemps peut-être que si je te montrais un tableau, dit avec un sourire Lady Une

- je... je préférerais que vous me la présentiez.

- Je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra... elle à l'air de se plaire avec son grand-oncle soupire légèrement l'ex reine.

- Je suis sûr que votre fille acceptera de vous voir, un petit moment. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle revenait vers Sank

- Est ce vrai ? Demande t-elle avec de l'espoir

- Oui. Si vous le voulez, je vous conduirais jusqu'à elle.

La maîtresse de la roche ne voit pas la brune relevée la tête à ses paroles. Ni un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'une lueur nouvelle arrive à ses yeux. Juste un peu d'espoir mais surtout de la force vient illuminer ses yeux qui semblaient mort depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

- Tu as vraiment grandit Lucrézia.

Noin sursaute au ton de la voix qu'elle connaît en tant qu'ancienne reine.

- Oui vraiment, tu es devenue une belle jeune femme pleine d'assurance. J'espère sincèrement que Marie-Meiya deviendra un peu comme toi... si tu peux me conduire auprès de ma fille et ainsi faire qu'elle me revienne... je te suis, finit-elle par sourire tendrement.

- Je ne vais pas savoir le faire toute seule, Ma reine

- Ho quelqu'un vient avec toi, tu as déjà un mari, sourit Lady une

- Je parlais de vous, ma reine, et oui c'est vrai que quelqu'un sera du voyage, mais vous l'aimiez bien.

- Zechs, dit Lady une en se levant pour suivre la jeune femme, un léger sourire se dessine.

- Il est toujours aussi timide ?

- Plus vraiment ma reine.

Noin, maintenant qu'elle est accompagnée de Lady Une, n'a aucune difficulté de sortir de la maison. Elles se rendent à l'écurie pour faire préparer une carriole.

Elles chargent Zechs quand elles passent devant lui. Noin demande à l'ex-reine si elles peuvent repasser près du ruisseau, pour vérifier quelque chose. Lady Une accepte bien volontiers.

Le carrosse est juste devant le ruisseau que Noin en saute sans attendre que celui-ci s'arrête. Elle se précipite là où est le jeune homme blond. Celui-ci n'a pas encore repris connaissance. Elle le prend dans les bras et se dirige vers le carrosse Zechs le prend dans ses bras pour que Noin puisse remonter.

- Oh! Qui est-ce ? Demande un peu inquiète Lady Une

Noin et Zechs se regardent

- Un ami, lâche le blond

Noin met la tête du maître de l'eau sur ses genoux. Elle sort doucement l'anguille d'une de ses grandes poches.

_Peut-être qu'une présence marine le fera revenir plus vite._

A Suivre…


	11. Puisque tu m'as repoussé

Auteur : BernieCalling, Tenshimizu

Base: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Ses perso appartiennent à Tokita Yadate et Tomino, sauf ceux qui ne font pas partie de Gundam Wing, ceux là nous appartiennent, et nous en sommes très fières

Genre: C'est un UA, un peu OOC

Acteurs : Duo (qui joue le rôle de Fukitsu et de Shini Gami), Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Marie-Meiya, Lady Une, Lucrezia, Zechs

* * *

**Rien n'est une fin en soi**

**Puisque tu m'as repoussé**

Heero lève le bras et Yachi si pose, donnant au maître du vent les dernières informations sur l'arrière des troupes. Shini attend.

- Trowa arrive, il s'est fait repérer

Shini s'accroupit et donne un message à la Terre pour que son maître ne rate pas le point de rendez-vous.

- Je l'attends ici, essaie de voir si tu repères Yasei. Pendant ce temps, je vais envoyer Yachi dans l'autre direction pour qu'on sache si Quatre est déjà revenu.

- Hn

Le maître du vent disparaît dans les airs, alors que l'oiseau file vers la forêt noire

* * *

Le carrosse de Marie-Meiya arrive enfin à destination.

Elle sourit alors qu'elle se trouve aux frontières de Sank, devant un grand manoir.

De là, elle peut voir chaque mouvement qui se passe près du château un peu plus au Nord. L'attaque sera des plus secrète. Uniquement ses soldats les plus dévouent sont au courrant de l'endroit alors que les autres soldats devront attendre caché dans les fourrés, un signe de leur maître. Marie-Meiya descend du carrosse et fait un signe au garde de faire descendre à sa suite la reine Relena.

Relena suit docilement sa nièce, elle sait que celle-ci est dépassée par une histoire dans laquelle elle n'aurait jamais du être impliquée. Elle se maudit d'avoir donner sa lettre à Lady Une. Elle aurait put faire comprendre à sa nièce, quel genre de père avait été Treize, quel genre de malheur a causé cette guerre. Tout y était expliqué dans le moindre détail... mais sans celle-ci Marie-Meiya ne l'écoutera jamais.  
Dès qu'elle essaie de lui parler, l'enfant se renferme.

Relena est consciente que deux personnes peuvent ramener Marie-Meiya à de meilleurs sentiments: sa mère et malheureusement Fukitsu si celui-ci arrive à la convaincre mais son époux n'est pas des plus diplomate.

- Tu as un message pour ton futur ex-époux ? Demande la jeune fille.

Relena prend peur

- Pourquoi veux-tu lui faire du mal ?

La reine avance vers la gamine, elle veut bien lui concéder beaucoup de chose mais pas qu'on touche à son époux, ni à ses enfants.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais lui faire du mal, s'il se rend, il ne lui arrivera rien.

_"De toute façon, il ne lui arrivera rien, tous les soldats que j'ai triés sur le volet, savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas toucher à un de ses cheveux"_

_  
_- Alors dit lui que je l'aime et que je veux le bonheur de mon peuple quel que soit le prix que je dois payer.

- Bien ce sera fait

µµµ

Marie-Meiya laissa la future ancienne reine. Elle admire secrètement la force de sa tante. Elle a conscience que ce n'est pas n'importe qui, puisque c'est l'épouse de Fukitsu mais elle aussi a du caractère. Marie-Meiya regarde le château, la dernière volonté de son père a sûrement était qu'elle aille un jour ce château tout comme lui.

Après tout, c'est la seule héritière et son père n'a jamais voulut d'autre qu'elle.

Elle sourit doucement, tant que son père ou plutôt le souvenir de cet homme doux et gentil restera dans sa mémoire, elle pourra renverser des montagnes.

Elle est une Khushrenada et pour faire honneur à son nom elle va bientôt prendre Sank sous sa coupe. Rien, ne peut plus l'arrêter et sûrement pas Deckim qui lui est devenu parfaitement inutile.

- Papa. Tu vas voir, je ne ferais pas honte à notre nom.

Marie-meiya, toute à sa confiance en elle, ne voit pas Wufei se tendre un peu plus loin alors qu'une plante se trouve dans sa main.

Wufei est surpris que Marie-meiya ne connaisse pas mieux son père,

"_Etre fière de son père, quelle idée !_".

Lui se rappelle les meurtres gratuits, l'état des prisonniers dans les cachots, il en a encore des frissons, rien que d'y penser, pourtant il en a déjà vu des atrocités dans sa vie.

Son regard se perd sur la petite plante fragile qu'il a dans la main, elle serait si facilement manipulable, on peut la faire aller comme on veut, il suffit de mettre la lumière d'un côté pour la détourner du droit chemin. La jeune fille est comme cette petite plante, elle a été retirée du droit chemin par un mauvais soleil. Plus il réfléchit, moins il se rend compte qu'il fait pousser le grain dans sa main. C'est Relena qui vient discrètement et se met devant lui pour masquer son geste. Elle met sa main sur son épaule et le jeune roi retrouve sa prestance et revient sur Terre.

* * *

Dans la calèche, Quatre se réveille doucement. Il sent depuis tout à l'heure un appel d'eau. Est-ce Shini qui essaie de le contacter ? Il ne le sait pas encore. Mais l'eau se fait plus insistante. Il n'a d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Oh, votre ami se réveille, déclare une voix.

Secouant légèrement la tête. Ses yeux s'habituent vite à l'obscurité de l'espace.

- Cela va mieux Quatre ? Demande avec un sourire Noin.

- Shini, murmure Quatre en sursautant.

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils.

- Je dois descendre ici ! Dit le blond alors que ses yeux viennent d'apercevoir ce qu'il ressentait, c'est à dire un petit cours d'eau.

- Cela ne serait pas prudent, dit Lady Une.

- C'est urgent. Je dois descendre.

Noin sent une main se poser sur ses épaules.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il est têtu.

Quatre ne comprend pas bien leur comportement à son égard mais cela lui importe peu pour le moment. Cela fait un moment que Shini l'appelle.

* * *

Shini reste assis sur le sol, les mains au sol pour plus d'osmose avec les éléments.

Il sent Heero revenir vers lui, il ressent la plénitude grandir en lui, comme si tout le bonheur du monde venait vers lui. Ca lui fait peur et ça lui fait plaisir en même temps, c'est une drôle de sensation. Quand Heero atterrit à côté de lui, il se sent en sécurité, comme quand il était petit et que Fukitsu était près de lui, de penser à lui, il ressentit le besoin d'entrer en contact avec son frère et il fait le lien directement.

* * *

Fukitsu perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il surveille la nourrice qui s'occupe des enfants, sent de suite la présence de son frère, il tourne la tête à sa recherche, alors qu'il sent que des images de tout ce que son frère fait pour l'instant lui gonfler le cerveau.

Bana se tend aussi, elle est comme en transe, pendant tout le temps que le roi reste sans bouger le regard fixe. La nourrice commence à avoir peur, la petite ne respire plus que par saccade.

Fukitsu coupe la connexion brutalement. Il vient d'avoir toute la détresse de sa fille en quelques secondes. Il se précipite vers elle et met directement ses deux mains sur les tempes de Bana.

Il essaie de se calmer. S'il continue à s'énerver, il n'arrivera jamais à couper la connexion entre leurs trois liens.  
Une fois la chose faîte, il soupire serrant un peu plus fort sa fille dans ses bras.

Mais il ressent vite un sentiment de peur le prendre. Quittant la pièce avec sa fille, il remet la connexion doucement.

- Shini !

* * *

De l'autre côté Shini se demande pourquoi la connexion mentale avec son frère c'est si brusquement coupée.

La seule raison serait … Il n'ose même pas pensé que son frère n'est plus.

Malgré qu'Heero pose sa main sur son épaule en guise réconfort il est pétrifié de peur.

Il est rassurer quand il entend la voix de son frère se faire. Il n'a rien.

- Shini ? Demande Heero alors que sa main se fait plus forte contre son épaule.

- Ca va Ro'. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Heero hoche la tête espérant un peu qu'il pourra rester au près du natté. Mais le fin espoir qu'il a disparaît quand il voit que son chef lui tend une lettre.

- C'est une lettre pour Marie-Meiya. Il faudrait que tu lui donnes ou au moins à sa tante.

- Hn.

Shini lui sourit alors qu'Heero se dirige déjà vers le bâtiment.

- Sois prudent murmure le natté une fois sûr que le brun n'est plus à portée d'oreille.

Il entend par retour du vent.

- Je le serais, je reviendrais

Shini sourit et se prépare à accueillir Trowa et Quatre pour leur expliquer leur partie de mission et savoir ce qu'il a été faire dans l'autre royaume.

Le maître de la terre et le maître de l'eau arrive presque en même temps, Shini les voit se sourire timidement avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Si on doit attaquer, il faut faire le moins de victime possible.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, dit Trowa

- Je sais

- On fait quoi ? Demande Quatre.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es aller faire au royaume ?

- Yuki envoie de l'aide supplémentaire, en la présence de Noin et Zechs

- Où sont-ils ?

- Avec Lady Une.

- Bien. Trowa calcul les déplacements des hommes. Pour qu'on sache à combien d'hommes nous allons devoir faire face ! L'armée de mon frère ne suffira peut-être pas...

Trowa hoche la tête et se dirige vers le groupe de soldat à plusieurs mètres avant de mettre sa main sur le sol. Il se relève au bout de dix minutes.

- Environ 500 voir plus.

- Quand tu as quitté le manoir ?

- Il y avait encore 100 à 150 hommes.

- Futsu n'a que 200 hommes cela va être dur, murmure Shini.

_Surtout qu'en plus ses meilleurs gardes doivent sûrement garder les enfants ajoute-il pour lui-même. J'espère que nous tiendrons jusqu'à ce qu'Heero aide Relena à convaincre Marie-Meiya._

_µµµ_

_  
_Il fait un signe de tête à ses deux amis alors qu'il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Quatre. Inutile de fatigué Trowa avant le combat. Surgir de la terre, jouant sur l'effet de surprise, ils auront plus de chance de mettre en difficulté les forces ennemies.

Les soldats ont la surprise de voir surgire les trois hommes au milieu de leur troupe, ils n'ont pas le temps de prévenir que Shini a déjà neutralisé la réserve à pistolets en faisant ouvrir la terre en dessous.

Quatre trouvant l'idée ingénieuse, se précipite vers une autre réserve qu'il noie rapidement. Les soldats de Marie-Meiya ne savent pas comment réagir.

Le Duc apparaît et leur hurle de rentrer au corps à corps.

-N'ayez crainte s'ils s'attaquent aux armes c'est que les vies humaines leur sont précieuses

Les soldats hésitent un peu, avant d'essayer le corps à corps, mais Shini et les Ryoku, fuient le combats

-Vous voyez, à l'attaque, crie le Duc

µµµµ

Pendant ce temps, la princesse se rend vers le château, pendant que Relena est enfermée dans le carrosse dans une caisse sous le châssis.

Elle passe discrètement derrière tous les soldats.

C'est presque sans complications quelle apparaît devant Fukitsu.

- Marie-Meiya, s'étonne d'ailleurs celui-ci en se relevant la tête d'une table avec plusieurs plan.

- Bonjour mon cher Fukitsu, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens te proposer un marcher.

- Donc c'est bien toi la responsable de tous ça !

- Tu en doutes ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais appris à douter Fu. Donc, tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Mon royaume... mais aussi autre chose.

- Tu n'auras rien de moi Marie-Meiya.

En un déplacement de fumée Fukitsu est à la gorge de la princesse. Un regard mauvais.

- Cesse cette tuerie, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Vas-y. Tue-moi.

Elle ressent la pression se faire plus forte. Comme autre fois Fukitsu n'aima pas le sourire du dictateur.

- Fais-le. Relena mourra mais surtout cela prouvera au peuple que tu ne voulais que le pouvoir et une véritable guerre civile se fera. Ne crois pas que les paysans vont rester toujours les bras croisés. Une fois la bataille menée par les civils si eux gagne un pays plus fort l'envahira. Même si tu gagne d'ailleurs.

Toi comme moi ne veulent pas cela n'est ce pas ?

Fukitsu abaisse son arme et s'éloigne de la jeune fille. Il pose ses mains avec une violence rare sur la table.

- Je me vais me battre Marie-Meiya. Pour le royaume de ma femme. Je sais que Relena trouve son peuple plus important que sa vie. Tu ne me feras pas plier. Ce royaume n'est pas à ta portée, ni autre chose d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Mais une guerre ne me fait pas peur.

Marie-Meiya bouillonne de rage. Elle finit par partir. Rageant de ne pas avoir emmener clandestinement plusieurs soldats qui auraient réduit ce château ainsi que son actuel propriétaire au silence. Sa rage monte d'un cran quand elle se rend compte que face à Fukitsu elle a déjà perdu. Elle est incapable de tuer de sang-froid.

Arrivé à son carrosse, La jeune fille voit le loup de Fukitsu qui renifle le caisson.

Elle l'appelle, espérant que le loup lui obéirait comme à l'époque, c'était son loup après tout. Mais Yasei recule en montrant les crocs. Le loup n'a jamais aimé obéir à cette gamine méchante.

Puisque personne ne voulait plus lui obéir, elle allait retourner dans l'autre manoir, elle irait jusqu'au bout pour reprendre son royaume. Et si elle n'avait pas son royaume, Fukitsu n'aurait plus sa femme, elle montrerait sur le royaume autrement alors.

Résolution faite, elle dit au cocher de rentrer, sur le chemin elle est étonnée de voir ses hommes fuirent le manoir.

Le carrosse rentre dans la cours de la résidence et elle voit que les réserves d'armes sont détruites

-"Deckim" hurle la gamine

* * *

Un frisson prend le vieillard alors qu'il entend la voix de sa nièce retentir. Celle-ci n'est peut-être pas puissante mais sa voix par contre. Il pousse un soupire. Il doit se rendre auprès de la princesse. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu la mettre en colère ?

A Suivre…


	12. Le combat d'un roi

Auteur : BernieCalling, Tenshimizu

Base: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Ses perso appartiennent à Tokita Yadate et Tomino, sauf ceux qui ne font pas partie de Gundam Wing, ceux là nous appartiennent, et nous en sommes très fières

Genre: C'est un UA, un peu OOC

Acteurs : Duo (qui joue le rôle de Fukitsu et de Shini Gami), Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Marie-Meiya, Lady Une, Lucrezia, Zechs

* * *

**Rien n'est une fin en soi**

**Le combat d'un roi**

Shini fait un repli stratégique avec ses troupes, au moment où les hommes ont commencé à les attaquer à main nue. Maintenant ils ont encerclé les troupes ennemies.

Trowa ouvre des trous dans la terre faisant tomber une vingtaine d'hommes mais le reste s'arrête et évite le piége qu'ils trouvent grotesque.  
Aidé de Quatre une bonne vingtaine supplémentaire tombe qu'en même dedans sous la poussée de jet d'eau dans le dos des hommes.

Bien sûr Shini a réussi également à emprisonner des soldats dans une prison végétale.

En tout, à eux trois ils ont déjà mis à mal 100 hommes mais il en restait au moins 400.  
Les trois amis se regardent. Ils ne savent pas combien de temps ils vont pouvoir tenir car leur pouvoir s'épuisent déjà alors qu'ils entament la deuxième centaine des attaquants.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la carriole de Lady Une arrive près du château où normalement Marie-Meiya, doit se trouver. La roche a prévenu Noin à chaque arrêt. 

- Ma reine, on va arriver, votre fille doit se trouver dans cette bâtisse là, mais au vue des soldats qui l'entourent, je ne vois pas comment nous allons pouvoir nous y rendre.

- Vous ne saurez pas, c'est certain, dit Lady Une

- Réfléchissez, mais rapidement dit Zechs, J'entends Shini demander des renforts, Quatre et Trowa s'épuisent

- Allez-y tous les deux, je ferais rentrer Lady Une

Le visage des deux Ryoku se tournent vers la voix pour voir Heero debout à côté d'eux

Les deux aînés se regardent. Ils ne sont pas sûr que la femme va le suivre.

- Venez, dit Heero en prenant justement Lady Une par le poignet.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

- Auprès de votre fille.

Lady une dégage vivement son poignet. Elle s'était libérée par sécurité à présent elle contemple son agresseur. Heero a quant à lui une lueur d'impatience dans les yeux.

- Oh ! Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes le frère de la jeune Yuki. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Heero hoche la tête en l'aidant à descendre du carosse cette fois.

- Elle est avec vous ? Demande Lady Une en suivant Heero.

Hochement négatif cette fois.

- Ma fille est en danger ? Demande t-elle cette fois ci avec un peu de rudesse dans la voix.

- Si nous tardons.

Une lueur de panique passe dans les yeux de la mère.

- Accrochez-vous à moi et fermez les yeux, ordonne Heero en arrivant plus près du manoir.

Lady Une hoche la tête et s'exécute, pourtant elle a l'impression de se sentir voler. Le ton sec et cassant d'Heero et son habitude d'obéir à ce genre de voix fait qu'elle reste sans bouger, accrochée au jeune homme.

- Vous pouvez ouvrir, dit Heero quand il arrive au dernier étage du manoir

- Nous allons redescendre prudemment par les escaliers, explique le maître des vents. Mais j'ai une missive à vous remettre avant  
Heero ouvre un morceau de sa tunique et sort la lettre que Relena a écrite pour sa nièce.

- C'est l'écriture de la reine

- Oui Madame

- C'est adressé à ma fille, pas à moi

- On m'a chargé de vous la remettre ou la rendre à Relena, votre fille n'est plus vraiment pareille... Elle est sous l'emprise de Deckim. Personne ne peut l'arrêter hormis vous ou cette lettre.

- C'est ridicule Marie-Meiya ne s'est jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds, riposte la mère de l'enfant.

- Elle se fait manipuler. J'essayerai de vous protéger jusqu'à ce que vous rencontriez votre fille.

- Pourquoi seulement essayer ? Demande Lady Une avec une voix un peu plus froide que d'ordinaire.

- Car je crains qu'on essaie de m'en empêcher, dit simplement Heero son regard fixé sur la fenêtre entourée de lierre.

- Venez, déclare t-il en commençant à avancer, sans vraiment se soucier de voir si la femme le suit.

Heero avance à l'instinct, guidé par le bruit, à l'affût de tout ce que l'air lui apporte comme information, il a entendu que l'ex-reine s'est mise en mouvement derrière lui.

* * *

Dans la cour, les troupes de Marie-Meiya, sont prêtes pour l'affront final. La jeune fille a fait sortir Relena pour la garder près d'elle. 

- Je veux que tu assistes au spectacle de la chute de ton royaume, dit-elle en l'entraînant vers l'étage.

- Sais-tu seulement ce que tu veux offrir au peuple ?

- Le peuple est là pour me servir, répond l'enfant.

- Le souverain est au service du peuple, ce n'est pas l'inverse. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas compris, le peuple ne te suivra pas, tu peux te mettre sur le trône, mais le peuple ne te suivra pas

Marie-Meiya se trouble un moment mais chasse cette idée, après tout Relena n'est pas la vraie reine donc elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. En y réfléchissant, elle a des preuves qu'elle ment une fois de plus. Car si c'était une reine si juste, pourquoi la moitié du royaume ne la suit pas ? Pourquoi la moitié du royaume veut la voir elle sur le trône ?

C'est sûrement une ruse. Comme les adultes savent si bien le faire !

* * *

Shini se bat au corps à corps depuis un moment, repoussant les hommes avec divers coups de pieds retournés. Il peut en mettre K.O. énormément en un mouvement. 

Cette discipline commence vraiment à l'épuiser. Bien sûr, il aurait pu sortir son couteau, mais cela n'aurait pas été loyal vis-à-vis de ses adversaires qui ne portent aucune arme.

Trowa lui a enfermé dans le sol pas mal de soldats, il ne sait pas vraiment si les membres ont été broyés mais aucun bruit n'a été transmis. Lui aussi est de plus en plus épuisé, pour contrôler la terre il est obligé de mettre ses deux mains sur le sol.

Tandis que Quatre éjecte les soldats dans des trous assez profonds fait au milieu du combat sans parler d'enliser les soldats dans d'autres trous moins profonds. Le petit blond commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Car le seul point d'eau qui lui restera bientôt, c'est ses amis et les soldats, il ne peut pas puiser dans ses ennemis, cela pourrait leur être mortel à la longue tandis que Trowa et Shini, cela ne les épuiserait que plus rapidement. Alors il a du prendre l'eau de son propre corps mais il n'en peut plus, il ne tient presque plus debout et a déjà un genou par terre.

Les soldats adverses, qui maintenant ne sont plus qu'une cinquante, voient arriver des renforts de presque deux cents hommes. Face à cela, les trois amis se jettent un regard découragé. Ils ne vont plus tenir longtemps.

Surgit de presque nul part, Noin sort d'un roché, Zechs la tenant par l'épaule.

Les soldats de Deckim ont un mouvement de recule. Trowa et Quatre se sentent vraiment soulagé, les renforts arrivent à point nommé.

Zechs se met devant Shini au moment où un homme arrive derrière le jeune homme pour le prendre en traître.

- Le Grand Zechs, dit le soldat étonné en s'arrêtant.

- Hé oui Soldat Baxter

- Vous vous trompez de camps mon seigneur

- Je ne crois pas. Vous ne voulez quand même pas remettre un dictateur sur le trône

les soldats de Deckim qui se rendent compte aussi que les trois hommes se battent jusqu'à leur dernier souffle se sont également arrêter pour écouter la discussion.

Le courage et le fait surtout qu'ils ne cherchent pas à tuer, alors que ça leur aurait été très facile pour eux, ils s'en rendent bien compte, donnent le respect.

Shini souffle et respire assez mal.

- veux aucun… mal...juste...

Zechs met sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Ecoutez-moi ! Notre roi défunt Treize vous a peut-être apportés de nombreuses choses mais il a aussi répandu la famine et la désolation. Sa fille ne sera pas mieux ! Elle n'a connu que ce règne et élevée que dans ce but. En laissant Marie-Meiya monter sur le trône, vous recommencez les mêmes erreurs, une nouvelle dominance. Si vous soutenez vraiment cette enfant alors...

Zechs se met en position de combat.

- Nous nous battrons jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. Nous nous battrons pour que ce pays ait une seconde chance, que celui-ci ne retombe pas comme jadis sous la griffe d'un dictateur.

Noin s'avance, elle aussi, après avoir donner une gourde d'eau à Quatre.

- Si vous voulez vraiment que Marie-Meiya vous dirige. Attendez encore un peu, laissez-lui le temps de grandir... d'être apte pour le trône. Je suis certaine que si c'est elle que vous voulez pour reine, Relena abdiquera. En attendant tous ceux qui continueront à se battre pour mettre la princesse sur le trône dans l'immédiat prouveront que depuis le départ c'est Deckim que vous voulez!

Les soldats se regardent en se demandant ce qu'ils doivent faire.

De son château, Marie-Meiya s'étonne, elle n'entend plus les bruits des combats aux alentours.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les villageois qui entourent le château se rassemblent dans les cours, le bruit des combats les ont réunis. Beaucoup discutent pour savoir ce qui se passent, ils croyaient que la guerre était finie, ils ne comprennent pas. Une délégation est envoyée au château de la reine Relena pour en savoir plus. Fukitsu les reçoit entre deux préparations de ses armées. 

- La Reine a été enlevée, nous nous apprêtons à défendre le château contre sa ravisseuse, qui n'est autre que sa nièce.

- Nous allons rentrer à nouveau en guerre ?

- Nous ne ferons que nous défendre, nous cherchons à protéger ce que la reine a instauré, leur dit l'époux de la reine avant de repartir directement vers ses troupes.

La délégation retourne vers les villages en discutant entre eux.

Relena a fait beaucoup pour les gens autour d'elle, c'est vrai que tout n'est pas rose, mais c'est bien mieux que ce qu'ils ont connu, ils ne peuvent pas laisser l'histoire se reproduire.

Si on ne connaît pas son histoire, elle finit toujours par se reproduire, le peuple ne veut plus de la famine et des guerres interminables. Les villageois donneront donc mains fortes à l'armée de Fukitsu. Si le peuple ne veut pas de Marie-Meiya, elle rendra sûrement la liberté à la reine, le peuple ne peut pas croire que l'ex reine Lady Une n'arrive pas à faire entendre raison à sa fille devant un tel déploiement.

* * *

Heero avance toujours dans la bâtisse, il ne regarde pas derrière lui, le vent des couloirs lui indique que la reine continue à le suivre. Il est particulièrement sur ses gardes. 

Se méfiant de chaque plante, et il n'en a jamais vu autant dans une même demeure. Chaque couloir et fenêtre semblent en posséder une. Redoutant d'être attaqué par l'allié de son ami. Wufei c'est bien préparé à les recevoir, et Heero est persuadé que l'ex-roi est déjà au courant de leur intrusion.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore attaqué ? Heero espère un peu qu'en réalité Wufei ne les a pas totalement abandonnés.  
Cela ne l'empêche pas de ressentir une fois de plus le goût amer de la trahison.

* * *

Marie-Meiya a l'intention de se rendre près de son oncle Deckim, mais elle doit encore aller voir les troupes qui vont partir au combat pour les encourager. 

Cette chose fait, la jeune fille se rend sur la colline pour voir partir ses troupes. De là où elle est, elle peut voir aussi un mur de villageois entre ses troupes et le château de sa tante.

Marie-Meiya fronce des sourcils, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle se retourne et décide d'aller voir sa tante avant de rencontrer son oncle.

- Viens, avec moi

Relena se lève et suit la jeune fille.

- Regarde et dis-moi pourquoi, ils font ça ?

La reine n'en revient pas, on dirait que le peuple fait un mur humain pour protéger son château, aussi loin qu'elle puisse voir, il y a un cordon de femmes, d'hommes, d'enfants.

Bien que stupéfaite la reine de Sank ne peut empêcher un sourire de pur bonheur de venir fleurir à ses lèvres. Attitude qui énerve au plus haut point sa nièce qui frappe le pied sur le sol.

- Alors ?

- Le peuple se soulève, murmure Relena

- Quoi ? Crie Marie-Meiya

- Le peuple a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas de cette nouvelle guerre. Le peuple à choisi de lui-même de cesser les hostilités, dit Lena avec de la fierté dans la voix.

Marie-Meiya secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Les yeux agrandit par l'horreur.

- C'est impossible, murmure t-elle.

Puis elle sert les poings

- Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Ils me doivent obéissance ! Ils devraient me baiser les pieds et être reconnaissant que je prenne les choses en main.

Elle frappe du pied de nouveau sur le sol.

- C'est moi la reine, le peuple me doit soumission.

Elle se précipite sur la colline et déclare d'une voix forte et claire.

- Faîtes quelques choses ! Immédiatement !

Les soldats, sous les ordres de la jeune fille, sont paralysés, ils revoient en elle l'ancien souverain. La peur revient dans les entrailles, beaucoup partent à l'assaut ayant trop peur, d'autres jettent les armes et préfèrent rejoindre les villageois.

Dans cette agitation Marie-Meiya n'a pas remarqué que son Lieutenant l'a quittée.

* * *

Heero c'est arrêter et fixe Wufei au bout du couloir. Il saisit la main de l'ancienne reine. 

- Donnez cela à votre fille. Fermez les yeux!

Il voit la reine s'exécuter alors qu'un grand fracas à lieu sur les fenêtres du château.

Un peu de sang sur les plumes, un majestueux oiseau se trouve devant la dame qui n'ose pas bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux.

- Vent du Nord, souffle Heero.

L'oiseau s'envole en un cri. La mère du dictateur dans ses serres. Heero ne s'inquiète pas.

Il sait que Wufei n'arrêtera pas le volatile, mais il en est moins sûr pour Une.

Yuy fixe son regard des plus froids dans les prunelles noires.

Pour ramener Wufei du bon côté, il va devoir livrer le combat le plus dur qu'il n'a jamais livré. Mais le combat ne sera pas tout, il y a aussi ce qu'il va devoir dire, il ne veut pas blesser son ami, ni physiquement, ni verbalement, mais il doit lui faire comprendre qu'il prend un mauvais chemin, que le bien-être de la jeune fille, n'est pas la seule chose auquel il doit penser.

Wufei défend un principe bien plus que le bien du peuple. Eux ne veulent que le bien du peuple et surtout que la paix revienne.

Au fond de lui-même il râle aussi que tout ça soit arrivé à un moment au Shini se rapprochait de lui. Il va se battre pour ce peuple, pour cette petite fille, pour Relena, mais aussi pour avoir droit au bonheur auprès de l'homme qu'il aime.

- Je sais que tu crois que ta place est près de cette petite fille, que tu ne veux pas l'abandonner, mais elle n'est pas seule. Tu viens bien de voir que j'ai ramené sa mère, elle ne l'abandonnera jamais, dit Heero

Pour toute réponse Wufei, fait grandir les lierres autour du maître du vent.

Rapidement Heero se libère de l'emprise du lierre, avec le vent il se propulse un peu plus loin pour échapper à l'autre soulèvement des plantes.

- Pourquoi veux-tu te rallier à elle, tu n'es pas dans le bon chemin, tu assouvis un futur dictateur, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

- Je ne veux plus qu'elle se sente trahie, dit Wufei en envoyant de nouveau des plantes vers le maître du vent.

- Elle ne sera pas trahie, il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle fait mauvaise route. Tu te trompes de cible en te battant contre moi

- Je défends ce qu'elle veut

- Le traître est en son sein, dit Heero en évitant.

Il ne blesserait pas son ancien souverain, il lui ferait recouvrir la raison par ses paroles

- Je ne suis pas un traître.

La colère pousse Wufei à faire appelle à des forces qu'il ne soupçonne pas.

Heero s'élève dans le ciel rapidement, il évite cette attaque de justesse.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était toi, mais quelqu'un lui met de mauvaise idée en tête.

Wufei fait retomber ses bras le long du corps, les plantes viennent mourir juste devant Heero.

Wufei remonte vivement ses bras alors que Heero n'est plus sur ses gardes, certains que ses paroles avaient agit dans son sens.

Le maître du vent lutte pour continuer à respirer alors que les plantes l'enserrent fortement.

- Je la protègerais de ce genre d'individu. Elle m'a donné sa confiance... elle ne la donne à personne. Elle m'écoutera.

- Ne te berce pas d'illusion, murmure Heero. Si elle ne peut pas faire confiance à celui qui lui veut du mal... elle ne peut pas te faire confiance à toi non plus.

Wufei resserre encore la prise. Heero est sûrement dans le faux, Marie-Meiya est une jeune pousse, une pousse fragile. Mais comme toutes les plantes elle a sa part de force et sait reconnaître quel engrais est le bon mais surtout elle sait comment combattre le parasite.

Il lui faut un peu d'aide, et lui sera cette aide. Il aidera cette pousse à grandir, en repoussant ou plutôt l'aidant à se battre contre ce qu'il lui est néfaste.

Wufei sert les poings, plus en rage contre lui-même, que contre son ami. Lui qui se disait le protecteur a supprimé le soleil vital de sa jeune pousse. Elle ne peut grandir librement comme les autres, elle est contrainte à vivre en serre.

Heero voit bien que son ami est dans de grande réflexion. Il a encore une chance.

Une phrase en tête, une chose qui pourrait faire le déclic dans la tête de Wufei.

Mais il manque de plus en plus de force ainsi que d'air.

Peut-être que... Yuy ferme les yeux. Comme autrefois, il va faire corps avec l'air. Récitant les incantations qui vont avec l'action. Le maître du vent met son âme dans son élément. L'âme et l'élément fusionnent, la barrière de végétal cède.

Heero se retrouve couché sur le sol sans presque aucune force.

Wufei le regarde un moment confus avant de vouloir enfermer à nouveau le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas une plante. On ne lui donne pas ce qui est bon mais ce qu'elle veut.

Wufei se fige. Il est déjà venu à cette conclusion quelques minutes avant. Mais... ce que veut Marie-Meiya peut devenir bon pour elle. Elle pourrait s'épanouir enfin de cette façon. Elle pourrait puisque...

Wufei baisse la tête. La seule chose qu'a besoin cette enfant est ce que Heero lui a amené plutôt. Même avec le pays à ses pieds, Marie-Meiya n'aurait pas été heureuse sans sa mère à ses côtés. Lui a toujours manqué de mère et n'a jamais vraiment eut de père. Ce rôle n'est pas le sien.

- Moi, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour elle ? Demande dans un murmure Wufei laissant pour la première fois depuis des années des larmes coulée le long de ses joues.

Heero se lève avec difficultés. Puis s'avance vers l'ancien souverain.

- Te retirer. Sa confiance ne sera pas mal placée. Tu ne t'es pas retournée contre elle.

Wufei hoche doucement la tête. Il aurait tellement voulu faire plus pour cette jeune fille.

Il ne pouvait même pas racheter sa faute auprès d'elle.

Heero passe à côté des maîtres des plantes. Il met sa main sur son épaule et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Il continue son chemin, conscient du regard de Wufei sur lui.

µµµ

Wufei continue à regarder son ami partir. Ses jambes ne le portent plus alors que son corps est prit de tremblement.

- Sally t'attend ! Lui a murmuré le jeune homme.

Wufei prend conscience surtout qu'une fois de plus il a failli tout perdre et encore par sa faute. Il souhaite vraiment que Marie-Meiya s'en sorte. Il ne veut pas d'une deuxième Meiran. Il essuie les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Un sourire quand même triste lui vient aux lèvres.

_Yuy aurait quand même du prendre le trône. Il est bien plus avisé que moi._

µµµ

Yuy avance dans les couloirs, les sens en alertes, il sait que son ancien souverain quitte le château, il espère qu'il arrivera à traverser les champs de combat qui s'étale maintenant tout autour du château de Relena et Fukitsu pour rentrer sans trop d'embûche au royaume. Il sait aussi que Wufei est fort affaibli mentalement et il n'est pas persuadé qu'il fait les bons choix pour sa sauvegarde. S'il avait eut Yachi, il l'aurait envoyé faire un message au natté. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et il murmure pour l'air  
"Wufei est de nouveau des nôtres"

Shini l'entendrait. Rassurer pour Chang, Heero se concentre sur le reste de sa mission, il a déjà remis la lettre, mais il veut libérer la reine, plus vite cette guerre sera finie plus vite il pourra couler des jours heureux avec Shini.

A Suivre…


	13. Quand tout s'effondre !

Auteur : BernieCalling, Tenshimizu

Base: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Ses perso appartiennent à Tokita Yadate et Tomino, sauf ceux qui ne font pas partie de Gundam Wing, ceux là nous appartiennent, et nous en sommes très fières

Genre: C'est un UA, un peu OOC

Acteurs : Duo (qui joue le rôle de Fukitsu et de Shini Gami), Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Marie-Meiya, Lady Une, Lucrezia, Zechs

* * *

**Rien n'est une fin en soi**

**Quand tout s'effondre !**

Marie-Meiya a balayé du regard le peuple ainsi que les soldats qui se sont retourné contre elle. Elle sert les poings. Elle ne sait plus comment faire... pas face à cette situation.

Serrant les poings plus forts, elle se retourne lentement vers son oncle.

- Mon oncle ?

Deckim vient d'arriver et dévisage lui aussi ce soulèvement. Marie-Meiya l'entend soupirer.

- Est-ce que mon sang se serait perverti murmure t-il

Marie-Meiya a compris quelques mots mais n'a pas saisi le sens. Elle se retourne une fois de plus vers la foule qui se soulève puis frappe du pied sur le sol.

- Où est Wufei ? Crache t-elle plus qu'autre chose.

Elle se sent nerveuse, surtout que le Lieutenant a disparu depuis un moment maintenant.

- Sûrement qu'il a fuit comme les autres, dit dans un rictus Deckim

Marie-Meiya foudroie l'homme en face d'elle. Il lui souligne que son choix n'a pas été judicieux.

- Marie-Meiya ouvre les yeux ! Crois-tu réellement pouvoir continuer cette guerre stupide ? Demande Relena.

- Cette guerre n'est pas stupide. Tu ne veux pas me rendre mes biens, je dois bien les reprendre moi-même.

- Tu es au service du peuple, ce qu'il décide est ta décision.

- Je suis l'unique ordre! Crie-t-elle en frappant du pied.

Relena secoue un peu la tête. Marie-Meiya est une enfant fragile certes, mais c'est avant tout une enfant beaucoup trop gâtée. Ne pas avoir ce qu'elle veut allait lui faire du bien. Tout n'allait pas toujours comme on le voulait, elle avait pourtant cru que sa nièce l'aurait compris avec la mort de son père.

* * *

Lady Une continue à avancer dans la grande maison, à la recherche d'elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi, mais il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'on l'ait amené ici. Ils disent tous que sa fille est ici, mais elle n'aurait pas dû y être, c'est dans leur maison près du château qu'elle aurait dû l'attendre avec Marie qui veille sur elle depuis qu'elle est petite.

Au détour d'un croisement elle a cru entendre la voix de sa fille, donc Noin et Zechs, ainsi que le frère de Yuki ont raison sa fille est bien ici, elle tend l'oreille et l'entend dire que le peuple doit lui obéir.

L'ex Reine ouvre des yeux horrifiés, son mari qu'elle aimait plus que tout avait le même discours, elle ne veut pas que sa fille chérie finisse comme lui, à mourir pour des idéaux qui ne sont pas bon.

Elle prend la lettre que Relena à écrite pour sa fille et commence à la lire, dedans elle voit la vision que le peuple a sur la façon de régner de Treize, le mal qu'il a fait, elle commence à pleurer sur les illusions qui l'ont bercée pendant des années.

L'histoire ne se reproduira pas, elle ne laisserait pas sa fille glisser sur cette mauvaise pente, même si elle a du sang royal dans les veines, ça ne lui donne pas tous les droits.

Elle avance plus vivement. Elle sait qu'elle a sa part de tord. Depuis la mort de son mari, elle a cédé beaucoup de chose à sa fille. Elle a même continué à l'appeler princesse par moment, ce titre faisait sourire Marie-Meiya.

Elle ne s'est doutée à aucun moment que cette éducation pouvait mener tout un pays voir plusieurs à sa perte. Mais surtout elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir laissé sa fille fragilisée par la mort de son père à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Quand est-ce que la folie l'a prise ? Quand a-t-elle commencé à se bercer d'illusion ? Cela remontait-il à tellement longtemps qu'elle l'ignore ?

Elle avance encore plus rapidement, elle ne laisserait pas Marie-Meiya déverser sa colère et sa rage sur des personnes innocentes, c'est contre elle que tous ses sentiments négatifs auraient dû l'être nourrit. Elle espère vivement qu'elle pourra réparer ses erreurs passées.

* * *

Marie-Meiya regarde autour d'elle, les soldats n'ont plus l'air de savoir à qui ils doivent obéir devant le soulèvement de la population.  
Elle sent qu'ils se divisent en deux. Elle bouillonne en elle-même de voir ça.

Deckim avance vers la princesse.

- Reprenez les hommes en main ! Ordonne son oncle

La jeune fille a un mouvement de recule, c'est la première fois que son oncle lui parle aussi durement, Relena s'interpose.

- Comment osez-vous parler à la future reine de cette façon ?

Les soldats qui croient et qui suivent Marie-Meiya en honneur à son père, s'indignent et se rallient derrière la princesse ainsi que les hommes qui se rendent compte que Relena est une grande reine, il ne reste plus qu'une poignée d'homme qui obéissent à Deckim.  
Cette rébellion au sein de sa propre armée met encore plus mal à l'aise la jeune fille.

Marie-Meiya repousse Relena.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié

Relena soupire légèrement. Marie-Meiya regarde maintenant son oncle durement. Elle avance d'un pas mais un de ses soldats la retient.

- C'est dangereux votre Altesse

Marie-Meiya lui sourit et hoche la tête. Elle ne bouge plus ou plutôt se retourne vers l'autre lieu de combat.

Deckim quant à lui bouillonne, il attend que peu à peu les gardes autour de Marie-Meiya se dispersent et relâchent leur surveillance pour foncer sur elle, le poignard à la main.

Deckim manque le coup une fois alors que l'enfant sous la surprise à reculer, celle-ci trébuche alors que Deckim assomme un garde et prend son épée. Il va planter l'épée dans le corps de la jeune fille que deux mains retiennent l'arme.

- Heero ? S'étonne Relena.

Elle ne l'a pas vue arriver. Les fidèles de Marie-Meiya se hâtent de se débarrasser des soldats de Deckim.

- Comment osez-vous attentez à la vie de la souveraine ? Dit un soldat

Les soldats de Marie-Meiya se resserrent contre lui.

- Encore un geste Deckim et tu es mort ! Dit un autre.

Marie-Meiya fulmine, pourquoi tous ses gens s'interposent à son autorité ? Son papa n'a jamais eu besoin de personne pour s'imposer.

- Lâchez mon oncle, dit la jeune fille

Les soldats sont surpris et s'éloignent un peu, ils sont quand même aux ordres de la princesse, même si elle fait des erreurs, ils doivent obéir.

Se sentant moins enfermé, Deckim fait un croc en jambe à Heero qu'il entraîne dans sa chute, l'arme qui était dirigée vers la princesse s'enfonce dans le flanc du maître du vent, lui faisant lâcher sa prise sur Deckim.

Relena crie en voyant la tache rouge s'agrandir sur la blouse blanche. L'oncle c'est déjà relevé pour venir frapper la gamine qui n'a pas bougé et regarde Heero couché sur le sol sans connaissance.

- Mon oncle ? Demande t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Ses yeux agrandissent d'horreur devant le sang qui s'échappe toujours un peu plus de l'homme sur le sol.

Relena est déjà près de ce dernier. Elle fulmine intérieurement, à cause du caprice de sa nièce, toute la patience que son ami a vis-à-vis de son beau-frère n'allait servir à rien. Elle déchire un morceau de sa robe pour pouvoir faire une compresse. Marie-Meiya s'avance doucement vers le corps allongé.

- Pourquoi il ne se relève pas ? Demande t-elle avec un peu de panique dans la voix.

Ne faisant plus attention à ses soldats, ni son oncle, les dévoués à la princesse l'immobilise rapidement.

- Mets-toi debout ! Ordonne t-elle au brun.

- Princesse... Commence un soldat avant de se taire.

Son regard est lui rivé vers le fond de la pièce, la surprise l'arrête dans sa phrase alors que la mère de son dirigeant s'avance à grand pas.

* * *

La lutte diminue d'intensité, déjà par les renforts de Zechs et Lucrézia, mais surtout parce que la population arrive de plus en plus massivement.

Les soldats se demandent, s'ils doivent se battre ou pas, surtout que les éclaireurs qui arrivent, ont des ordres contradictoires. On parle de soulèvement au sein du château même, que les soldats de la garde se sont divisé en trois groupes. On parle même d'un blessé. Quatre porte sa main à sa poitrine, regarde Shini qui continue à raisonner les soldats pour que tous les combats cessent.

* * *

Au manoir, Lady une avance toujours vers sa fille, qui commence à tirer sur le bras d'Heero pour l'obliger à se lever, Seishi venant d'on ne sait où s'interpose et montre ses crocs pour protéger le maître des vents, rapidement Yasei vient se mettre à côté de la princesse, lui tire la main du bras d'Heero.

- Mon ami tu es revenu, dit la petite fille en se jetant au cou du loup.

L'ex reine attrape sa fille par le bras pour la gifler d'une main solide.

- Regarde où as-tu mené les gens qui t'aiment, regarde dehors, pour voir ce que tu as déclenché, dit Lady Une en tirant sa fille vers la fenêtre.

Marie-Meiya jette un regard au dehors mais ne voit pas vraiment le paysage encore sous le choc de la gifle. Jusqu'ici sa mère a toujours été douce et attentionnée envers elle.

C'est bien la première fois qu'elle reçoit une correction mais surtout d'un de ses parents. Bien sûr elle en a reçut de Yuki, c'est une des principales cause de sa métamorphose en Yeti.

- Et alors mère ? Je ne vois que des paysans devant ma porte, dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Lady une pousse un soupir.

- Je croyais t'avoir élevée mieux que cela, murmure t-elle avant de reprendre.

- Marie-Meiya regarde autour de toi, regarde quelle folie a été la tienne. Regarde ses gens qui se battent pour un pays sans guerre, leur pays. Mais prend conscience du nombre de personne que tu as blessée par ton attitude !

- Mère ? Demande t-elle alors que des larmes coulent des joues de l'ancienne souveraine.

- Maman ?

Lady une prend sa fille doucement dans ses bras.

- Marie-Meiya, je t'en supplie ne repend pas le sang et la mort comme l'a fait jadis ton défunt père. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas vraiment... alors lit cela mon enfant.

Lady une donne la lettre et s'écarte de sa fille pour venir auprès de Relena.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère que votre ami n'est pas trop blessé

Relena lui sourit tendrement.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Madame. Cette plaie est peut-être profonde mais n'est pas dangereuse. C'est la fatigue qui l'a terrassé avant tout  
Lady une hoche la tête doucement en prenant les deux mains de la souveraine dans les siennes avant de se relever sur un dernier pardon. Elle se dirige alors vers Marie-Meiya qui sert la lettre dans son poing. Lady Une sait que les excuses ne viendront pas maintenant, sa fille est encore sous le choc.

Mais elle sait aussi maintenant Marie-Meiya pourra changer, que l'enfant capricieux et piétinant les autres va s'effacer petit à petit de toute façon elle y veillera.

Elle sert sa fille dans ses bras et regarde encore une fois dans la direction du corps étendu. Relena lui fait un sourire et hoche la tête. Lady Une, en sentant le vent par la fenêtre encore ouverte, et en entendant les cris de victoire a elle-même un sourire. La guerre est finie ! Il est temps de repartir pour un nouveau départ... départ qui se fera en dehors de la terre de Sank.

* * *

Les soldats de Marie-Meiya ont déjà emmené Deckim au loin, Il essaie bien de continuer à rallier ceux-ci à sa cause, mais plus rien n'y fait, il n'aura pas le royaume et ça le met dans une colère noire, il joue donc au soumis pour mieux endormir les soldats qui l'escortent.

Arrivé au bas des escaliers, Deckim arrive à pousser le soldat qui ne le retient plus que par le poignet, surpris le soldat regarde le comte gravir les escaliers quatre à quatre, au moment où il rentre dans la pièce où Lady Une et Marie-Meiya regardent par la fenêtre les combats qui ont cessé tous un après l'autre.

Deckim sort un poignard et veut frapper Relena qui est justement sur son chemin. Personne n'aura le royaume si lui ne peut pas l'avoir, Marie-Meiya hurle en voyant le geste de son oncle, puis enfuit sa tête dans le giron de sa mère quand Yasei court pour s'interposer et veut sauter à la gorge de l'aristocrate pour protéger la femme de son maître.

Venu d'une porte qui mène aux caves, un poignard traverse les airs, il vient se planter dans la poitrine du comte, qui s'arrête juste devant Relena. Un jeune soldat d'une quinzaine d'année s'avance un peu, mais Yasei se fait menaçant.

La reine est un moment choqué devant cette vue avant de se lever et de crier en direction du canidé qui est prêt à la protéger au moindre geste suspect.

- Cela suffit maintenant Yasei!!!

Le loup grogne plus fort, alors que Deckim s'effondre petit à petit à ses pieds le regard vitreux.

- Yasei ! Ordonne la reine une nouvelle fois.

Le loup ne veut pourtant pas laisser accès au comte, alors que les soldats qui remontent sont là pour l'emmener ou voir s'il y a encore quelques choses à faire pour le sauver. Mais le loup n'est pas décidé à obéir à quiconque autre que ses maîtres. Pour finir c'est Seishi qui vient vers lui avec une attitude menaçante obligeant son jumeau à laisser le passage vers le Duc mais il est déjà trop tard pour lui. Relena pousse un soupir.

A Suivre…


	14. Epilogue

Auteur : BernieCalling, Tenshimizu

Base: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Ses perso appartiennent à Tokita Yadate et Tomino, sauf ceux qui ne font pas partie de Gundam Wing, ceux là nous appartiennent, et nous en sommes très fières

Genre: C'est un UA, un peu OOC

Acteurs : Duo (qui joue le rôle de Fukitsu et de Shini Gami), Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Marie-Meiya, Lady Une, Lucrezia, Zechs

* * *

**Rien n'est une fin en soi**

**Epilogue**

Shini et les autres finissent le combat, mais beaucoup ne trouvant plus de raison de se battre laissent tomber les armes.  
C'est avec satisfaction donc que le natté se précipite vers le petit château derrière lui.

Son euphorie le quitte alors qu'il arrive à la porte de la bâtisse. Il sent qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave en ses lieux.

Fonçant encore plus vite, il ignore complètement Wufei qu'il l'a appelée depuis le premier couloir de l'entrée. Shini hâte encore son pas.  
Courrant dans les escaliers, il ne jette qu'un coup d'œil à des soldats descendant avec un brancard dans lequel gît un corps sûrement vu le drap qui le recouvre, du moins cela doit l'être puisque ses jambes et ses bras dépassent.

Shini ouvre la porte du deuxième étage à toute volée, essoufflé par ses combats et sa course. Avançant à plus petit pas, il entre dans la grande pièce. La première chose qu'il voit c'est le corps étalé du maître du vent. Son corps alors que du sang se trouve tout autour de lui.

Shini porte sa main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir alors que sa poitrine le fait atrocement souffrir. Il rejette durement la main que Quatre pose sur son épaule pour finir par disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

- Shini ! Crient en même temps Relena et Quatre.

Trowa arrive à ce moment là. Il a prit le temps d'écouter le maître des plantes qui lui a remis par la même occasion une plante de Chikyuu, celle qui l'avait remis sur pieds dans le passé en un rien de temps.

Le maître de la Terre l'a prise en acceptant les excuses de son ami d'enfance avant de courir lui aussi à la poursuite du natté. C'est donc en poussant la porte entre-ouverte qu'il a vu le nuage noir où Shini venait de disparaître. Comme il voit le petit empathe tomber à genoux en se tenant la poitrine.

- Quatre !

- Shini va mal... murmure t-il faiblement

Trowa ne fait qu'un hochement de tête avant de courir vers le maître des vents et de lui faire avaler la plante. Heero ouvre les yeux au bout de 5 minutes. Il cligne un peu des yeux avant de se redresser mais sa blessure au flan le fait se plier en deux.

- Calme-toi murmure Relena. Tu as une blessure...

Mais Heero ne l'écoute pas. Son regard cherche vivement Shini dont il a sentit la présence dans son inconscience.

- Shini est... Commence Quatre

Mais un regard à l'attitude du blond lui explique la situation.

Alors Heero ferme les yeux et devant les yeux du petit groupe disparaît à son tour.

* * *

Shini est devant sa falaise. Il regarde le soleil peu à peu se coucher. La dague de son père près des veines. Il a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours, une fois qu'il se sera rassasier de ce spectacle. Alors qu'il regarde ce paysage, ses doigts se resserrent plus fermement sur l'arme. Il n'a plus que quelques instants à vivre. Fermant les yeux, le spectacle terminer, il va appuyer plus fort sur la dague mais ses deux bras se retrouvent entravé et il est bientôt collé à une source de chaleur qui ne lui est pas inconnue. 

- Heero, murmure le natté.

- Shini, dit sur le même ton le brun.

Il enserre ses bras plus forts autour du corps qu'il garde fermement prisonnier.

- Lâche-moi ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

- Explique-moi alors… murmure de nouveau Heero

- Cette malédiction ! Elle est sur moi ! Regarde dans l'état que tu es ! C'est de ma faute, c'est ma malédiction qui t'a fait ça ! Je ne suis que danger pour les gens que j'aime ! Crie t-il plus fort.

Heero aurait put se réjouir d'entendre ses trois mots dans la bouche du natté mais en d'autre circonstance.

- Ils sont tous morts ! Je ne veux plus revivre ça. Parce que toi aussi tu vas disparaître, Futsu, les enfants. Si je ne fais rien ma malédiction va vous consumer. Alors je préfère encore...

La bouche de Shini est monopolisée par une autre. Heero a vivement collé sa bouche à celle de celui qu'il aime.

Il la libère quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça, Shini ! Ajoute-t-il dans un murmure.

Il ancre son regard dans celui du natté pour y faire passer tout l'amour qu'il peut avant de joindre une fois de plus ses lèvres à celle du jeune homme et y faire passer ainsi tous ses sentiments. Il desserre aussi petit à petit son étreinte sur le corps. Enlevant ses mains du corps devant lui, Heero commence à parler.

- J'ai été très égoïste. Je... je... pendant ce combat... je me suis dit que si je ne sauvais pas Marie-Meiya, tu allais... me haïr et puis je... j'espérai gagner un peu de valeur à tes yeux. Mais... Shini jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre ma vie n'avait pas la moindre importance. Que je la perde ne me faisait rien... ma vie n'avait aucune valeur à mes yeux ! Si je restais en vie, c'était juste un petit plus. Mais je suis vraiment prêt, à y faire attention. Je ne dirai pas tout faire pour la protéger mais le maximum. Je te promets de rester à tes côtés aussi longtemps que possible... que ma vie me le permet car pour toi Shini ma vie est devenue un joyau que je compte défendre de manière acharnée. Alors ne dénigre pas la tienne. Ne te rabaisse pas, ne rabaisse pas la chose ou plutôt la personne pour qui sans elle ma vie ne servirait à rien. Tu es le sens de mon existence alors...

Heero prend des mains la dague, que le natté avait lâché à ses pieds. Il l'envoie un peu plus loin mais pas trop, sachant à quel point le jeune homme tient à cet objet.

- Ne refait plus jamais cela finit-il.

- Heero...

Shini se retourne et sert alors très fort contre lui le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Je vais te faire du mal.

- Si c'est de ta main je veux bien souffrir, souffle Heero en le tenant plus serré encore contre lui.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, murmure le natté plus faiblement.

- Alors protège-moi, répond sur le même ton le brun. Garde les yeux constamment sur moi pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien.

Shini pose sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il enlace plus délicatement le corps dans ses bras.

µ

Fukitsu sur la colline regarde les deux jeunes gens enlacés.

- Fukitsu ?

Le roi se retourne vers Relena qui monte, elle aussi, dans ses bras ses deux enfants alors que trottinant derrière elle se trouve Youjikage. Fukitsu se penche et le prend dans les bras puis colle le corps de sa femme contre le sien. Son regard se fixe de nouveau vers le couple enlacé alors qu'un vrai sourire vient orner ses lèvres.

Puis il ferme les yeux satisfait. Le pays, son monde est enfin celui qu'il voulait construire pour le bonheur de Shini. Maintenant il peut le sentir. Tout comme lui son petit frère a enfin trouvé la paix.

The End


End file.
